Hogwarts Mix up
by Yugioash
Summary: Characters of Card Captors, Avatar, Naruto, and Zatch Bell goes to Hogwarts as exchange students but its harder for some to relax than others, especially with what's about to happen at Hogwarts.
1. The Letters

Hogwarts Mix up

**Hogwarts Mix up**

**(Card Captor, Avatar, Zatch Bell, and Naruto)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Letters**

Readington Japan…

It has been months since the Nothing card was caught and transformed into a Star Card, and Sakura confess her feelings to Li. Li returned to Hong Kong, but he promise her that he'll be back. Now Sakura was eating breakfast as her brother Tori came in with the mail.

**Tori:** Mails here. Oh look at this the squirt got a letter from some school in England.

**Sakura:** Huh?

She looked at it.

In Hong Kong and England Meilin Li and Eril receive the same letters.

Somewhere in the Earth nation…

They were in hiding

**Aang:** What a strange owl.

**Katara:** Look it has a letter on its claws.

**Toph:** I wish I can see it.

Momo flew up to the owl.

**Aang:** Momo, try to get the letter from him, and bring it to me.

Momo removed the letter easily and flew down to them.

**Sakka:** That was easy.

**Aang:** Hey there is a note for each of us.

He handed them each note.

Kiyo's hometown…

After the battle for king the door was opened for good. Now Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi was enjoying their time, when an owl peck at the window.

**Kiyo:** An owl at my window!

**Megumi:** That's odd.

Zatch opens the window and the owl swooped in with their letters they picked them up and start and was shocked at the results…

In Hong Kong Lien and Wanrei receive the same letter.

At the hidden leaf village…

Tsunade was going over a letter sent to her along with money.

**Sasume:** The ninja's you requested is here.

**Tsunade:** Bring them in.

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji came in.

**Tsunade:** A letter came here today, requesting you 8. There is a school of magic, requesting you to enter, and to protect a boy name Harry Potter. I have accepted thinking that you would get some experience, through it. It doesn't say who you are suppose to protect him from, but they said its from someone evil.

She handed them each a letter.

**Tsunade:** I want you to read these and pack up you will be going to London England.

Card Captor…

Sakura/Madison/Li/Meilin/Eril

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in both 1st and 4th year classes, as you will be here as 4th year exchange students. Your friends will be taking part of it as well. (Sakura's Li's and Eril's) don't show any sorcerer powers, and you may bring your guardians, and get your own wands. And yes Sakura your friends that are excepted.

You're sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Avatar: The last Air bender…

Aang/Katara/Sokka/Toph

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in both 1st and 4th year classes, as you will be here as 4th year exchange students. I would suggest no Bending of water air or earth on your stay. And don't tell anyone about the Avatar, or the war you're in. this will hopefully give you enough experience. Momo and Appa can tag along, our Caretaker/care for magical creatures teacher will be happy to take care of Appa.

You're Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Zatch Bell…

Zatch/Kiyo/Tia/Megumi/Lien/Wanrei

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in both 1st and 4th year classes, as you will be here as 4th year exchange students. Zatch you can bring Schneider, instead of the animals listed.

You're Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Naruto…

Naruto/Sakura/Kiba/Hinata/Shino/Shikamaru/Ino/Choji

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in both 1st and 4th year classes, as you will be here as 4th year exchange students. Akamaru can tag along as long as he doesn't disturb the student's cats.

You're sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

All the letters…

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

The sets if plain work robes (black)

On plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name-tags.

Set Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quention Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glas or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN

BROOMSTICKS

**Card Captors…**

**Sakura:** Can I go?

**Tori:** I would say no, but it says here you can come to visit for the holidays.

**Mr. Avalon:** I think you should go it might be good for you.

**Sakura:** Thanks I'll call the others to see if they got the same letter.

Sakura called each house and it was confirm, even Meilin was happy that she had enough magic to be invited.

**Avatar the Last Air Bender…**

**Aang:** What do you guys think?

**Katara:** Seems like a good idea but how do we get Appa there?

Just then another letter landed on her lap.

**Note:** Aang is aloud to ride on Appa while fallowing the Hogwarts express with the help of this map.

**Aang:** That was weird.

**Katara:** But at least that answers everything.

**Aang:** Well they said it will help us gain experience so I'm in.

**Toph:** I don't know how I'll be able to get around without earth bending but I'm in to.

**Sakka:** I'm in for the same reason Aang is, after all I am the only one of us that doesn't bend Earth Water or Air.

**Katara: **Sighing I will come also since I'm the only one that would have been the only one left behind if I didn't.

**Aang:** Then it's decided. It said there will be a portkey along with someone who can shrink Appa to fit in a pocket during the transport. Marked on the map, I wonder what's a Portkey?

**Katara:** Must be one of their forms of transportation in a short time.

**Zatch Bell…**

**Zatch:** It says Lien and Wanrei is invited. Ah oh how am I supposed to do my King Duties if I'm there?

Just then another owl swoop in with a letter.

**Kiyo:** its for you Zatch.

Zatch picked it up.

**Note:** there is vacations, and we'll allow you to leave in one of the rooms where a door will appear.

**Tia:** Well now what?

**Megumi:** I'm in. If I can make some time.

**Tia:** I'm in if Megumi is in.

**Zatch:** Are you in Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** As long as you will be able to contInoe your Duties as king of the mamodo world then yes.

**Zatch:** Great.

**Kiyo:** I'll call Mr. Sunbeam to see if it's ok Schneider comes with us.

They called his house and he agrees and visits Schneider in the mamodo world anytime he has. Megumi's would agree as long as she pushes in extra time on the vacations and when she gets back and send letters.

At Liens Grandparent's house…

**Lien:** What do you think, Wanrei?

**Wanrei:** They said we won't be the only ones, Zatch Kiyo and the others would be there to.

**Lien:** I guess we can give it a shot.

**Naruto…**

All the Ninja's already agreed so they were preparing for Hogwarts. Everyone was preparing for the trip.

**Kiba:** Can you believe our luck Akamaru? They're letting you to tag along.

Akamaru bark with joy.

**Hinata:** Um we have to travel through Portkey.

**Kiba:** Ah who cares, Akamaru will be in my jacket.

The whole Ninja gang was happy.

All the response has been sent with acceptance. The next day they will be on their trip to England.


	2. Diagnal Ally

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Diagon Ally**

**And they meet**

The next day Sakura Madison Meilin Li Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Ponygon Lien and Wonrei was on separate planes to England. The others where ready for heading to England through Portkey.

**Naruto:** Where is this Portkey?

They looked around for it outside the village so that no one can see them leave. Akamaru bark about something.

**Kiba:** Akamaru said there is a strange sent over there.

Kiba points toward the trees. They made it there and saw an old man with a beard stand there.

**Man:** My name is Albus Dumbledore; I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts and your guide. This is your portkey.

He points toward a huge rock.

**Ino:** That's our transportation.

**Shino:** It looks like all of us could grab it except for you.

**Dumbledore:** Don't worry I got my own form of transportation, now grab on.

They tightly grabbed on.

**Dumbledore:** Don't let go till 10 mInotes after it launch, which will be soon

**Naruto:** Huh launch?

Then they launched into the air heading toward England. Then Dumbledore wave his hand and disappear to his next destination.

In a middle of nowhere in the earth nation…

**Aang:** Where on Earth is this thing? And where is our guide?

**Katara:** I don't know but this is the place according to the map this is the place.

**Sakka:** That guy better come here soon, or forgets it.

Just then Dumbledore appeared with their Portkey which was the same one the ninja's use but smaller.

**Dumbledore:** Avatar Aang it's a pleasure having you join my school.

**Aang:** Wait you're our guide to England.

**Dumbledore:** Yes sorry I'm late; I had another set of exchange students to guide to their Portkey. Now I bet you wander what is the real reason I call you here.

**Toph:** Yeah! You said we'll get experience but you weren't specific.

**Dumbledore:** I fear that an evil dark wizard might come back and might use one of our students to do so. I have a set to protect the boy, but you three might be the only ones who can help.

**Toph:** He's telling the truth.

Everyone lower their guard.

**Dumbledore:** I was planning to shrink Appa, but I was wandering if I just take him to Hogwarts. I promise the moment you're there you can visit him.

**Aang:** Why? Where does that thing take us?

**Dumbledore:** Well, it will take you to the entrance to the place where you can get your stuff where someone along with another group likes yourselves except being a bender. And I worried about what will happen to Appa in the public.

**Aang:** Find, but if Appa isn't at Hogwarts by time we are, then we leave.

**Dumbledore:** Fair enough. Now grab hold, soon it will launch and when it does you need to let go 10 mInotes after that.

**Sakka:** Alright.

They grabbed hold and they were off.

At the airport…

Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi and Schneider just got off the plane.

**A Voice:** Guys over here.

They turned around and saw that Lien and Wonrei was waiting with Li and Meilin.

**Kiyo:** Lien Wonrei, what bring you guys here in England?

**Wonrei:** We got a letter to some school call Hogwarts. What about you?

**Zatch:** Same here, but they said we can have Ponygon tag along as a pet.

**Megumi:** What about those 2?

Looking at Li and Meilin.

**Lien:** It's strange they're here for the same reason as us. But they said they're waiting for some friends.

**Tia:** Hi, my name is Tia. What's yours?

**Li:** Li Showron

**Meilin:** Meilin Rai

Just then Sakura and Madison notice them.

**Sakura:** Li, Meilin.

Sakura ran toward Li and they hugged, Madison was recording the whole thing. Lien and Wonrei look at each other and hold hands. Megumi and Kiyo looked at each other and blushed.

**Tia:** I'm guessing you're the friends these two are waiting for.

**Meilin:** Ya, more than you think. So who are you suppose to be waiting for?

Kiyo looked at the letter…

**Kiyo:** Someone name Eril Moon.

**Lien:** Same here.

Sakura Li Meilin and Madison looked at them shocked.

**Kiyo:** What?

**Sakura:** We know an Eril Moon; he's a friend of ours, but could he be the ones you're waiting for?

**Zatch:** I don't know. We never met him.

They walked around the airport till they caught up to Eril and Ruby.

**Eril:** Hello guys. Ah you 7 must be the other exchange students I'm suppose to look over.

**Kiyo and Megumi:** You're Eril Moon?

**Eril:** Yes. And I like it if you don't yell.

**Ruby:** and my name is Ruby.

They headed to the limbo which takes them to Diagon Alley

**Tia:** Why we're going their first? Why not go to your place first?

**Eril:** I was instructed to take you there first. There is another set of exchange student's we're supposed to meet up there.

**Kiyo:** Another set, how many are there?

**Eril:** Well including us in here, about 24. A lot is supposed to happen here in Hogwarts apparently.

They drove off to a shop. They entered, and went through the secret passage in the back…

Aang Katara Toph and Sakka look around trying to find their way around.

**Aang:** Why don't we just ask around?

**Katara:** Oh sure why not, someone will be nice enough to ask us.

**Aang:** Hey can you help us?

A girl with long brown hair turned around and saw them.

**The Girl:** Sure, my name is Hermione. What is it you want?

**Aang:** My friends and I are trying to get our school supplies, for this school call Hogwarts.

**Hermione:** Sure I was going with my friends, so you can come with us.

They walked to 2 boys one had black hair wears glasses and have a lightning bolt scar. The other was a red hair boy.

**Hermione:** Guys these are my best friends, Ron and Harry. Ron Harry these are…? I didn't catch your names.

**Aang:** My name is Aang.

**Katara:** My name is Katara.

**Sakka:** My name is Sakka; I'm Katara's older brother.

**Toph:** My name is Toph.

She was facing the wrong direction.

**Harry:** Is she alright?

**Aang:** Yeah she's just blind.

**Toph:** Hey because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear you.

Then Momo landed on Aang.

**Aang:** And this is Momo. He's my lemur.

**Hermione:** I never saw one like that before, and I don't know if Hogwarts will let you keep him.

**Aang:** Actually they said it was ok.

Aang gave Hermione there letters.

**Hermione:** It's said here you will be attending both 1st and 4th year classes, and will be 4th year students.

**Sakka:** Yeah but I still don't get the whole thing.

**Harry:** Dumbledore must have a good reason.

**Ron:** Maybe.

**Hermione:** how about we start with money?

**Sakka:** We have these.

He showed them their form of money.

**Hermione:** I'm sorry but you can't buy anything with these.

**Katara:** Oh great we have money and we can't use it.

**Hermione:** Don't worry we'll just exchange it in Gringots. It's a bank for wizards and witches.

They walked around to Gringots when they saw Naruto Sakura Kiba Hinata Shino Shikamaru Ino and Choji lost and confuse.

**Naruto:** AH where is everything.

**Kiba:** Don't yell at me.

**Ino:** Would you 2 cut it out and just ask around.

**Hermione:** Looks like they're lost as well.

**Harry:** Hey what is Aang doing?

Aang walked up to the ninja's

**Aang:** Hey are you guys lost?

**Sakura:** Yeah, we're new at this.

**Aang:** Same here, why don't you come with us.

They headed and had their money exchange.

**Aang:** Ok now that we got that done now what?

**Harry: **How about wands? It is essential for any wizard.

**Katara:** Seems good enough to me.

Just then Toph literally run into Kiyo Megumi Lien Wonrei Zatch Tia Ponygon Sakura Li Madison Eril and Meilin.

**Toph:** Sorry. I can't see where I'm going.

**Kiyo:** That's ok!

**Naruto:** Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Wonrei, Lien, Ponygon!

Naruto Sakura and Shikamaru ran up to them. (they know each other from one of my other stories 'Zatch Bell and Naruto')

**Zatch:** Guys what are you doing here?

**Naruto:** We're here as exchange students at Hogwarts.

**Kiyo:** You guys to.

**Zatch:** Oh Naruto, we found out Ponygon's real name is Schneider.

**Naruto:** Schneider huh.

He looked at the others. They introduce themselves and once again enter Gringots to exchange money.

**Kiba:** So where are we going to get our wands, exactly.

**Harry:** There.

He points to a store.

**Hermione:** Olivanders the best place to get your first wand.

**Harry:** We'll stay here while all of you get your wands.

They all fitted in one store.

**Olivander:** Busy day, a very busy day.

He looks at the group.

**Eril:** Sorry about that. We're here for our first wand.

**Olivander:** ok then line up and I'll measure your wand arm, then we'll see which one of these will chose you.

**Eril:** Your wand arm will be the arm you also write with.

He explains to them. As they lined up first was Sakura, Olivanders measure her arm and grabbed a certain wand.

**Olivander:** Cherry wood 11 ½ inches, phoenix feather.

The moment she grabbed it, it glows brightly.

**Kiyo:** So that's how it works.

Next was Li. It took him a while till.

**Olivander:** Oak wood 12 inches dragon heart string

It shines brightly as he grabbed it. Next was Aang, after a few measurements Olivanders knew just the wand for him. He grabbed a certain box.

**Olivander:** This wand has never picked its owner till now.

Aang opened it and held the wand as it has the crest of all four nations and it glows. Then he walked to the back and wait to pay with the others.

**Aang:** That's odd.

Next up was Lien, and Olivanders repeated again with the measurements.

**Olivander:** 11 inches cherry oak, unicorn hair.

It glowed as Lien touches it. Next was Wonrei.

**Olivander:** 11 inches cherry oak, phoenix feather.

The same thing happens as Wonrei as he picked his up.

It kept going on until Naruto Zatch Eril and Toph was left. Olivanders measure Naruto's arms.

**Olivander:** Hmm, I wonder

He pulled out a certain wand and gave it to Naruto, he hold it as it wind blows in and the wand glow.

**Olivander:** Young man, your wand is one of a kind, like your friend Aang's wand. But the only difference is yours and his is that legend has it that Aang's core was believe to came from a powerful dragon thought to belong to a great hero. But yours is said to believe to be from a demon spirit that was in a form of a Fox. Its curious how this wand picked you.

Naruto stand there quietly as did Kiyo Zatch Megumi Tia Lien and Wanrei as they know the answer. He walked back looking at his wand. Aang was also looking down at his.

**Aang:**_ thinking could he mean the dragon Ruko had, and does that mean he knew I would come here._

Toph and Zatch got their wands and walked back to their friends.

**Olivander:** Ah, Mr. Moon I know just the wand for you.

He pulled out a box sealed up with Clow Reeds symbol on it. Eril opened it and saw it had the same marking and smiled.

**Olivander:** The guy who entrusted me with this wand, told me to hold it for him in his next life. I recognize you the moment I saw you.

They payed for each wand, out side Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ruby were waiting.

**Ruby:** Ooh, Eril may I see it.

Eril show her the wand.

The rest of the trip they got their supplies and they headed off, they even met the Ron's family. The exchange students were suppose to stay with Eril and they had a great time getting to know each other


	3. To Hogwarts

I'll use the first letter in both Sakura's last names to determine the difference

**I'll use the first letter in both Sakura's last names to determine the difference.**

**Chapter 3**

**To Hogwarts**

They were at King Cross train station. Everyone was pulling a trolley carrying their stuff. Kero and Spinnel hid in their masters pockets

**Naruto:** Platform 9 ¾ where is this place?

They were looking around.

**Kiyo:** I don't think there is such a place.

**Eril:** There is, it just hidden from the muggle eyes. Not putting it against you Toph.

They got closer to platform 9 and 10 when they saw a large group of mostly family with 3 familiar faces.

**Sakura A:** Harry Ron Hermione.

They raced to their new friends.

**Ron:** I was wandering if you guys will come.

**Kiyo:** Sorry, but Sakka slept in.

**Sakka:** I said I'm sorry.

**Zatch:** So where is this platform 9 ¾?

**Harry:** Right there.

He pointed to plat form 9 and 10

**Eril:** Told you it is hidden.

**Mrs. Weasley:** Oh I see we picked up some people.

Looking at the group.

**Fred:** A few more like an army.

**George:** Good one Fred.

Quickly the Weasley family went through the wall. Surprised of seeing this they did the same. Everyone manage to get on the train and it sets off.

**Ron:** Oh good these 5 seems empty.

**Harry:** ok, each of these compartments carries at least 6 people so we'll have to split up.

**Hermione:** Harry Ron and I will each take one group.

**Madison:** I'll go with Sakura.

**Li:** Me two.

**Meilin:** I'll go where ever my friends go.

**Sakura A.:** That's finding with me.

**Eril:** Count me in.

**Hermione:** Unless there is more I'll be with you guys as well.

**Kiyo:** Find with me.

**Harry:** That's one group.

**Megumi:** Make that 2 we're staying together as well.

Referring to Tia Zatch Kiyo Lien and Wanrei.

**Harry:** That's two.

**Aang:** Katara Sakka Toph and I been traveling together before this, so we'll be together in one group.

**Katara:** Naruto Sakura you two can tag along if you want.

**Naruto:** Sure.

**Sakura H:** ok.

**Harry:** That's makes group three.

**Shikamaru:** We'll just stay in our squads and go with one of you.

**Harry:** Seem good to me.

Shikamaru Ino and Choji went with Ron, and Kiba Hinata and Shino went with Harry.

They went into each compartment.

Group 1

**Sakura A:** It sure is a tight in here.

**Hermione:** What do you expect?

**Li:** More room.

The squeezed in 3 on each side. Sakura Li and Madison on one side Eriol Meilin and Hermione on the other

Group 2

**Kiyo:** No Schneider waits till we sit down before jumping on us.

**Tia:** Ouch Zatch that's my foot.

**Zatch:** Sorry Tia.

Lien and Wanrei was the only ones who manage to sit.

**Kiyo:** Ok one of us have to go one the side Lien and Wanrei's at.

**Tia:** Ouch Zatch you step on my foot again.

**Megumi:** No, Tia this time it was me, sorry.

Tia squeezes through and sits next to Lien and the door. As Kiyo Megumi and Zatch manage to sit on the other side as Schneider stayed on the floor.

**Kiyo:** Ok this is a lot better.

Group 3…

Everyone manage to seated with out the same ruckus as Group 2. The Boys on one end and the girls on the other. Momo sits on top looking down on them.

**Toph:** at least this works.

**Naruto:** Yeah I'll say.

Group 4…

Everyone just sit down. Shikamaru and Choji on one end, Ino and Ron on the other.

**Choji:** I'm hungry.

**Ron:** The trolley cart should come around. It carries all sort of wizards treats.

**Shikamaru:** at least this isn't to bad. At least we're not in 6 like the other 3.

**Ino:** I sure its not that bad.

Group 5…

Kiba and Hinata sit at one end, and Harry Shino on the other.

**Kiba:** Choji is probably hungry by now.

Akamaru slept between him and Hinata.

**Harry:** I'm surprise they let you bring him.

**Kiba:** I don't go anywhere with out him, he's much part of our team a team, as everyone else.

Hinata pet Akamaru, as Shino sit quietly.

Group one…

The door opened and a blond hair boy with 2 more kids looked at them.

**The Boy:** I thought I smell a rat, but I guess it was a mud blood I smell.

**Hermione:** Malfoy leave.

**Malfoy:** I would show more respect if I were you.

He looked at Sakura Li Meilin Madison and Eriol

**Malfoy:** Ah forget you, it look like you're all pathetic.

He shut the door.

**Hermione:** He probably going to torture the others.

**Sakura A:** Who was that guy?

**Hermione:** Draco Malfoy, he's in the Slytherin dorm. Harry Ron and I were rivals with him since 1st year. Mostly common since we're in Gryffindor and those two houses been rivals since the beginning.

**Meilin:** I hope I'm not in the house.

**Hermione:** We'll know when you go through the sorting.

Group 2

Everyone was enjoying the peacefulness in their compartment, when Draco opens the door.

**Tia:** Uh this compartment is full.

**Malfoy:** Yeah of losers by the look of it.

He slammed the door shut.

**Kiyo:** What was that about?

**Lien:** I don't know, but he seems mean.

Group 3…

**Aang:** You guys seem to know Kiyo and the others.

**Naruto:** Yeah we helped them out once.

**Katara:** So where did you guys come from any way.

**Sakura H:** A small village in an island off of Japan. What

**Aang:** It's a little complicated. But let's just say we came from different places before we met.

**Naruto:** Cool!

The other groups were just talking about what hobbies they have. Hours later they change into their robes. and headed to Hogwarts as they stopped. Everyone regroup and headed out side.

**Naruto and Zatch:** Cool!

**A Voice:** First years and transfer students come here.

They walked to a giant man with a large beard.

**Aang:** Talk about a large man.

**The man:** Hahahahaha, you must be the transfer student's I'm Hagrid. And you must be Aang.

He nealed down.

**Hagrid:** _Appa is doing ok, I gave him some food. I can tell you took good care of him. You can visit him after classes._

**Aang:** Thanks.

They got on boats and they floated to Hogwarts.


	4. The Sorting

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The sorting**

Everyone waited out side the great halls. The First years went in and the transfer students waited out side. Since they got to know each other they basically got along.

**Naruto:** so when does this Sorting ceremony begin?

**Kiba:** I don't know but I hope we can get in there soon.

The door opens and McGonagall comes out.

**McGonagall:** Now it's your turn.

They walked up to the front noticing 4 different banners.

Dumbledore stand up.

**Dumbledore:** Today we greeted 23 transfer students as they are only here for one year. Now I trust in a short time they manage to get along with each other enough to still be friends matter what house they're in.

He looked at Gryffindor and Slytherin house. Out of all the houses Slytherin Boo at the idea of that. The transfer student's nodded in agreement.

**Dumbledore:** Hopefully that will set an example for you how to treat the other schools when they come. Now let the sorting begin.

**McGonagall:** Now when I call your name I'll place this hat on your head, and you will be sorted in either The Gryffindor Slytherin Hufferpuff or Raven claw. Aang

Aang swallow some saliva cam up and the hat was place on his head.

**Sorting Hat:** _Ah, what a pleasure, to meet the Avatar. Brave kind helpful, has guilt from the past. I know the perfect house for someone at your skills._ GRYFFINDOR

The Gryffindor table clapped as Aang sits by Harry.

**McGonagall:** Choji

Choji got up and sat down as the hat touch his head…

**Sorting Hat: **HUFFERPUFF

Choji went to the Hufferpuff table.

**McGonagall:** Eriol Moon.

He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

**Sorting Hat:** _Ooh, Clow Reeds reincarnation, I know the perfect house for you._ GRYFFINDOR

Eriol walked down and sit across from Aang.

**McGonagall:** Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata walked up nervously and sit down at the stool.

**Sorting Hat:** _Ah, a great fighter. Someone who tries to live up to her family name. often shy especially with the person you care about, don't worry I won't tell him. I think_ Gryffindor

Hinata went and sat down red from what she heard.

**McGonagall:** Ino

She walked up and the hat almost touch her head when…

**Sorting Hat:** HUFFERPUFF

Ino sit right next to Choji.

**McGonagall:** Katara

She walked up.

**Sorting Hat: **_Ah a water bender, and a healer. Cares deeply about Aang. Ooh a terrible past, but a brave girl. _GRYFINDOR

Katara sit right next to Aang who was glad one of his friends was in the same dorm as him.

**McGonagall: **Kiba.

**Kiba:** If Choji Ino and Hinata can do this than I sure can.

**McGonagall:** Just sit down to be sorted.

She places it on his head…

**Sorting Hat:** GRYFFINDOR

Kiba smile and gladly sit right by Hinata.

**McGonagall:** Kiyo Takamichi.

Kiyo sit on the stool, waiting for it.

**Sorting Hat:** _Smart Kid, use to be picked on as a kid, and had no friends. Life change after meeting Zatch Bell. Help Zatch won and become King of the mamodo world. _RAVENCLAW

Kiyo sat at the Ravenclaw table alone.

**McGonagall:** Li Showron.

Li walked up to the stool.

**Sorting Hat:** _OH came from a family of sorcerers. Use to think his mission was important, Brave, great fighter in Kong Fu where to put you._

**Li:** _Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin._

**Sorting Hat:** _That's the second time someone who would have been great in Slytherin requested no. Are you sure? No, then _GRYFFINDOR.

Li walked down to the Gryffindor table.

**McGonagall:** Lien

She slowly let go of Wanrei's hand as she walks up to be sorted.

**Sorting Hat:**___A fighter, brave, caring skillful in Kong Fu. In love with Wanrei ooh._

Lien blushed a little.

**Sorting Hat:** _I see you would be good in any dorm except for Slytherin, I think _Gryffindor.

Lien walked to the Gryffindor Table, waiting for Wanrei's turn hoping he's place in the same house. Wanrei gives her a 'Don't worry look'

**McGonagall: **Madison

She step up and sit at the stool.

**Sorting Hat:** _Smart girl, cares for your friends even if your life is at the line._ GRYFFINDOR

She sat across from the others.

**McGonagall:** Megumi

She walked up, and sit the hat barely touches her head.

**Sorting Hat:** HUFFERPUFF.

Megumi headed to the Hufferpuff table.

**McGonagall:** Meilin Rai

Meilin sat the stool.

**Sorting Hat:** _Ah an intriguing mind, Brave, not careful, master in Kong Fu, 3__rd__ one today. _GRYFFINDOR

Meilin sit at the Gryffindor waiting for Sakura A.

**McGonagall:** Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto got up and sit down at the stool.

**Sorting Hat:** _Ah you carry the Nine tail Fox. Brave, strong, determine, only one house is for you, _GRYFFINDOR

Naruto walked down and smirk at Kiba, as he's in the same dorm as him.

**McGonagall:** Sakka.

He got up and sits down.

**Sorting Hat:** _Ah we got a brave one here. A warrior, weapon user, not so smart. _GRYFFINDOR

Sakka went and sat with his friends.

**McGonagall:** Sakura Avalon.

Sakura A. sat down nervous Kero sat in the pocket hopping something good happens.

**Sorting Hat:** _A Card user, brave girl, oh shame scared of ghost, you will see why. _GRYFFINDOR

Sakura A sat next to Li as all of their friends are in the same house.

**McGonagall:** Sakura Hanaru

She sat at on the stool

**Sorting Hat:** _Smart wise, training to become a medical ninja._ Ravenclaw.

Sakura H sat across from Kiyo.

**McGonagall:** Shikamaru Narra.

Shikamaru sat at the stool

**Sorting Hat:** _A genius in your squad hates work, great at making strategy._RAVENCLAW

Shikamaru sat next to Sakura H. and gave Choji and Ino a thumbs up when they looked over from the Hufferpuff table.

**McGonagall:** Shino

He sat down, but the hat hardly touches his head…

**Sorting Hat:** GRYFFINDOR

**McGonagall:** Tia.

Tia moved up and struggle to get on, the hat hardly touch her head…

**Sorting Hat:** HUFFERPUFF

Tia walked happily down to the Hufferpuff table and sit next to Megumi.

**McGonagall:** Toph.

Toph struggle to the stool with McGonagall's help.

**Sorting Hat: **_A blind earth bender, someone who sees through Earth Bending, Brave, strong-minded Bender. I think I'll place you with your friends. _GRYFFINDOR

Toph starts trying to get to the Gryffindor table with Katara's help.

**Toph:** Thanks Katara.

**Katara:** No problem.

Wonrei and Zatch are the only ones left.

**McGonagall:** Wonrei.

Wonrei sits there as the Sorting Hat is placed on his head.

**Sorting Hat:** _Ah a mamodo 2__nd__ one. Brave protective, master of the Kong Fu, oh loves Lien._

That made him blush.

**Sorting Hat:** _Just by reading your mind there is no reason why you two should be in the same House, _GRYFFINDOR.

Wanrei walked down through the Gryffindor house.

**McGonagall:** That just leave Zatch Bell.

Kiyo Megumi Tia Lien and Wanrei was nearly off their chairs looking at the small blond hair mamodo as he got on the stool.

**Kiyo:**_ My bet is even though I'm in Ravenclaw he will be placed in Gryffindor._

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, me to.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

**Sorting Hat:** _Ah King of your world, responsible of the door between worlds are open. Brave Kind. I think it should be _Gryffindor.

Everyone in the Gryffindor table cheer as the mamodo walked next to the Gryffindor table.

**Dumbledore:** Now I'm even though none of the transfer students went to Slytherin house but at least this will still help keep a good example. Now if there are no more interruptions…

**A Voice:** Meru, meru mey; meru, mey

Just then Schneider ran through the great halls and Tackle Zatch off his chair. Akamaru fallowed but just sit on Kiba's lap

**Kiyo:** Schneider what are you doing in here?

Nearly all the student's laugh as Schneider licks Zatch. Kero and Spinnel flew out of Sakura A, and Eriol pockets.

**Sakura A:** Kero what are you doing your suppose to stay in my pocket.

**Kero:** Sorry but when that thing jumped in it caught our attention.

Kiyo Walked over and try to separate Schneider from Zatch.

**Kiyo:** Sorry sir, I don't know how he got here, or how he escape from his pin.

**Kiba:** I think I know why Akamaru came in, we're hardly get separated so he must of miss me.

**Dumbledore:** Its ok, let them stay and enjoy the feast.

From a clap of the hand food appeared on the tables including the transfer students favorite meals.

**Naruto:** Ramen!

**Zatch:** Yellow tail.

**Choji:** BBQ meat.

Kiyo sat at the Ravenclaw table acting as if he doesn't know Zatch.

Everyone grabbed their favorite meals, and ate it along with some food they never had before.

**Schneider:** Meru mey.

Schneider ate all the fruits and vegetables he found. Kero ate all the sweets Spinnel ate what was on Eriol plate. Zatch's yellow tail was gone in mInotes.

**Zatch:** Yummy, just the way I like it.

A letter landed on Zatch's plate.

**Zatch:** Uh?

He opened it.

**Note: **Zatch, Tomorrow before breakfast, you and Kiyo come and visit me, and I'll show you where the door between worlds is at, so you can go between worlds, Dumbledore.

**Zatch:** Great.

**Schneider:** Meru?

After dinner when everyone was ready to go to bed. Dumbledore got up.

**Dumbledore:** I have last few announcements. First of all, the Forbidden forest is forbidden for all students, also the 3rd floor corridor is forbidden.

He nodded to the mamodos and their human partners, for reinsurance.

**Dumbledore:** Now, this year is a special year for Hogwarts as the Triwizard tournament will be held here, during which Quittage will be cancel. No one under the age of 17 can enter.

There was a riot over the news

**Dumbledore:** Hogwarts will welcome students from 2 schools this Halloween, and the rest will be told then. Also we have a new teacher for defense and dark arts. Mad-Eye Moody.

An old man walk through the great halls greeted Dumbledore and sit down.

**Dumbledore:** Now take a few mInotes to chat with anyone in this room before your taken to your houses where the rest of your stuff will be.

Kiyo Megumi Tia Shikamaru Choji Ino Sakura H gathered around the Gryffindor house.

**Tia:** At least we can visit at the tables.

Zatch showed them the note and they nodded in understanding.

Kiyo looked down at Kero and Spinnel.

**Kiyo:** So what are these suppose to be?

**Sakura:** Kero is my magical guardian.

**Eriol:** Spinnel is mine.

**Megumi:** I think they're cute.

Dumbledore got up.

**Dumbledore:** Now fallow your house prefect and

The group separated as the Gryffindor was led into their dorms. In there they were pointed to where each dormitory was at.

**Kiba:** at least they separated the girls from the boys.

**Zatch:** Easy for you to say.

Looking at Lien and Wanrei as they hugged each other good night.

**Naruto:** Hey Kiba Zatch Schneider race you to the boys dorm room.

**Zatch:** Oh its on.

**Schneider:** Meru mey.

They raced to the boys dormitory where it ended as a tie. Everyone went to sleep that night.


	5. 1st morning routine at Hogwarts

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**1st morning Routine**

**at Hogwarts**

That night Sakura had a vision dream.

**Sakura:** _Where am I?_

She sees Harry trapped by a statue.

**Sakura:** _Harry why is he trapped._

Then it went dark.

Back at Hogwarts…

**Lien:** Sakura wake up. Wake up.

**Sakura:** Huh?

She woke up and found everyone around the bed.

**Sakura:** what's going on?

**Hermione:** we were going to ask you the same thing. You were yelling in your sleep.

**Meilin:** yawning probably a Dream Vision.

**Madison:** It won't be the first.

**Katara:** What are these dream visions?

**Sakura:** They're like visions of what is about to happen, except I only see them in when I'm a sleep and something big is about to happen. But I didn't get the full detail any way, so it's probably be a while before it happened.

**Hinata:** I…I think we…should tell someone.

Everyone looked at Hinata surprise.

**Hinata:** It's…ok, I…don't talk much…for a…good reason.

**Katara:** Well it took me by surprise, but I agree with Hinata. I think we need to tell someone.

**Lien:** How about in the morning, during breakfast, that way Zatch and Kiyo can hear it. It would be a bad idea to wake any one up now.

They went to bed and agreed. That night Sakura had the vision again but no different from the last one.

The next Morning Zatch walked off looking for the place he was supposing to meat Kiyo. Until he found Kiyo at the gargoyle.

**Zatch:** Found you!

**Kiyo:** What no Schneider.

**Zatch:** No I told him to walk to breakfast with Naruto until I get back. So how was the Ravenclaw house.

**Kiyo:** Not bad. Though it feels different with you in the Gryffindor Tower.

**Zatch:** At least no one we know is in Slytherin.

**Kiyo:** That's for sure.

Just then the Gargoyle turned around as Dumbledore walked down.

**Dumbledore:** Ah Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamichi. Fallow me.

They walked down the steps till they made it to the 3rd floor corridor.

**Zatch:** This is the 3rd floor corridor. The floor you said it was forbidden.

**Kiyo:** Yeah what's up with that?

**Dumbledore:** True but when I open the door.

On the other end of the door, was the passage way.

**Zatch: **Cool.

**Kiyo:** I say.

Dumbledore close the door.

**Dumbledore:** Only tell those who knows of the mamodo world.

He starts to walk off when he turned around.

**Dumbledore:** Oh go ahead to the great hall your friends might be there.

Then he headed off.

**Kiyo: **Huh?

**Zatch:** I think he told us to just go strait to the great halls. But why?

**Kiyo:** Why not we're

They walked to the great halls.

At the Gryffindor corridor…

Lien and Wanrei left to look around the castle. Sakura came down and saw Li was sitting there.

**Sakura:** Morning.

**Li:** Morning.

**Sakura:** Listen I need to tell you something.

She told him everything that she remembers in her dream vision.

**Li:** Nothing else.

**Sakura:** No I was woken up at that point.

**Li:** This doesn't sound like something good. All I can say is just to prepare for what ever is about to happen.

Just then Aang came down.

**Aang: ** Hey what are you two doing here this early?

**Li:** I could ask you the same.

**Aang:** I…I'm just going to look around the castle.

Aang scooted to the door and run off.

**Sakura:** That's one weird kid.

**Li:** That's for sure.

At Hagrid's Cabin…

Aang was helping Hagrid feed Appa.

**Hagrid:** I would never of thought of seeing a flying Bison.

**Aang:** Yep he's one of a kind.

Aang throw food into Appa's mouth feeding him.

Somewhere in the school grounds.

**Lien:** This isn't a bad place when you look at it.

**Wanrei:** That's for sure.

They notice Aang walking back from Hagrid's hut.

**Lien:** Just think, we're in the same house so we will be able to do this a lot.

**Wanrei:** That's for sure.

Hufferpuff dorm room…

**Tia:** Megumi wake up.

**Megumi:** Few more mInotes Tia.

**Tia:** But we're the only ones in here. Everyone else left for breakfast so wake up.

Tia struggle to get Megumi out of bed.

**Tia:** Ah, don't you want to see our friends?

**Megumi:** Ok, ok, I'm awake.

They walked down to the Great Hall.

Great Hall…

Everyone was down stairs ready to eat. On each table was the basic breakfast.

**Katara:** So how was Appa?

**Appa:** Great, he's really enjoying himself.

The head of houses gave everyone their schedule.

**Zatch:** Ooh Herbology with Hufferpuff. Yay that means I'll be in the same class as Tia and Megumi. Care for Magical Creatures with Slytherin. I got Muggle Studies this afternoon, oh with Ravenclaw.

**Harry:** Uh, because you have Muggle a study with Ravenclaw doesn't mean that Kiyo will to.

**Zatch:** Oh maybe I should ask him if he does.

**Lien:** Don't worry Zatch, I bet Dumbledore had a plan incase you two were put in separate dorms.

**Zatch:** Thanks.

**Ron:** I see your eating again.

They looked over and saw they were arguing.

**Katara:** What are you guys talking about over there?

**Ron:** Hermione is trying to protest against House Elves working with out being payed.

**Zatch:** What are House Elves?

**Harry:** Kind of like slaves or servants of the magical world, depending on the case. Each one is assign to a wealthy family, and serves them for life unless their master gives them clothes.

**Lien:** That's horrible.

**Harry:** Well, like I said it depends on the case. I met one name Dobby on my second year. He was in servitude into the Malfoy family, but I tricked Draco's father into giving Dobby one of my socks, setting him free.

**Ron:** Any way the house elves that make these meals are having fun working here and yet Hermione won't accept the fact, and trying to set them free.

**Naruto:** If they're having a great time serving us. Then what's the use to argue.

**Ron:** See Hermione even Naruto agrees.

**Naruto:** Whoa, don't include me in this I'm not taking any side.

Just then Owls came in carrying mail.

**Ron:** Mails here.

**Zatch:** not really big.


	6. Classes

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Classes**

They headed off to Herbology, which was in a green house.

**Tia:** Zatch Lien Wanrei over here.

They stand right across from their friends.

**Tia:** So how were you first night sleeping in Hogwarts?

**Zatch:** Great. Megumi are you ok.

**Megumi:** Yeah just tired.

**Tia:** I had to basically pull her out of bed just to get to the great hall.

**Sprout:** Ok, ok quiet that means you 3

Pointing at Tia Megumi and Zatch.

She shows them a plant.

**Sprout:** Bubotuber, they need squeezing. You will collect all the pus.

**A Gryffindor boy name Seamus:** The what?

**Sprout:** Pus Finnegan, pus. Its extremely valuable so doesn't waste it. You will collect the pus in these bottles Wear your dragon-hide gloves it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus.

**Zatch:** Seems easy enough. At least these won't try to kill you.

He put his gloves on. Soon enough Zatch learn its easy said than done. As he squeeze the plant too much and Pus spread all over the place.

**Tia:** Nice Job Zatch.

**Sprout:** Mr. Bell please keeps in mind you need to be careful with plants.

Lien and Wanrei was working together helping each other get pus in the bottle as Zatch tried again. Aang and Sakka had an argument over who's doing it right.

**Sprout:** Aang Sakka, why can't you work together like your friends there?

Toph was squeezing as Katara gather the puss, mostly because Toph had no idea what she was doing. Sakura Madison Meilin Li and Eriol manage to get the right amount of pus in one bottle. Naruto Kiba was trying to make it into a contest by trying to see who can get the most pus out. As Shino Hinata Choji and Ino was trying to do it in peace.

Just as the bell rang everyone was done.

**Naruto:** I got the most.

**Kiba:** No I got the most.

**Zatch:** bye Tia, bye Megumi sees you at lunch.

**Tia:** Bye Zatch.

The group went to Hagrid's hut for care of magical creatures.

**Zatch:** Cool.

He looked at the creatures.

**Hagrid:** I would be careful Zatch those are Blast-Ended Shrewts.

He told them about each of them. As Draco quiz him. And how they will get bigger over time.

**Zatch:** Hey. I like mine.

It hardly hurt Zatch as he holds it.

**Hagrid:** oh Zatch it looks like you have a neck in handling these things.

During lunch everyone sat down and had themselves Lunch.

**Zatch: **Yellow tail sandwiches.

He drooled as he starts eating it. Kiyo walked over to check on him.

**Kiyo:** Hey Zatch, how was the lessons so far.

**Zatch:** Great, I got to handle plants and blast-ended Shrewts.

**Lien:** don't ask.

**Wanrei:** Not only he handles a plant but he squirts pus all over the table.

**Kiyo:** Yeah Tia told me. So what classes you have next.

**Zatch:** Muggle Studies.

**Lien:** Same here.

**Aang:** we got ancient ruins.

**Sakura:** Well we got division class.

**Zatch:** Hey Naruto what do you have?

**Naruto: **We all have muggle studies.

They headed to class. Zatch told Kiyo about the first to classes. In each class they were in they were taught different things. Each was paired up at different times. In Muggle studies Kiyo manage to answer all the questions. Division's teacher kept predicting Harry's death. Ancient Ruins Aang was finding himself to preoccupy to study the ruins. Shikamaru was the only one in the group that went to Arithmancy.

They headed to the great Hall.

**Zatch:** A Muggle study sure was an interesting class.

**Sakura A:** Probably better than Division. I don't understand half of this planet thing.

Harry Ron and Hermione was fighting with Malfoy over what was on the news, when all of the sudden Moody came down.

**Zatch:** What is up with that guy?

**Aang:** I heard he's a retire Auror, magical police or something.

Moody transform Malfoy into a ferret. And levitate it around for amusement.

**Zatch:** Ok, I get Malfoy is a bad person, but I doubt he deserves that.

It was McGonagall who stopped the miss use of punishment.

**McGonagall:** What's going on?

**Moody:** Teaching!

Zatch got up and walked over to the professors.

**McGonagall:** Is that a student?

**Moody:** Yep.

**Zatch:** McGonagall-sensei, it was one of those Slytherin boys, they were saying mean stuff about Ron's family.

**McGonagall:** Thank you Mr. Bell you can return back to your seat, or visit one of your friends in the other tables. As for you Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment. We give detentions. Or speak to the head of house. Surely Dumbledore told you that.

**Moody:** He might of mention it. I'll keep it in mind.

Zatch sited back down in the Gryffindor table. And ate with the rest. and fred george and their best friend Lee Jordan was bragging off about their Defense and Dark arts class, but leaving everyone in suspense.


	7. The Unforgivable Curses

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Unforgivable Curses**

The next two days passed with out any problems. Every morning it was the same routine. After the 2nd night of Sakura A sleep talking from the dream vision everyone manages to sleep without worry since it hasn't change. Along with Aang; Katara Sakka and Toph comes out in the morning to check on Appa. Lien and Wanrei walk around the school grounds. Kiba and Zatch brings down Schneider and Akamaru, who spends most of the day playing with Kero and Spinnel since they're the only ones who can let them in and out of the Gryffindor corridor for lunch and Dinner.

In Potions, Zatch tried making his first potion which turned out the opposite of what he was trying to make. A boy name Neville melted his Cauldron, but Zatch was lucky as he got only points off as Neville got detention.

**Harry:** Your lucky Zatch, you must have got Snape on a good mood to get away with just points taken off.

**Lien:** Why's that?

**Ron:** Snape is head of Slytherin house, and he only favor Slytherin house, any other he despise, especially Gryffindor.

**Aang:** That's rough.

**Zatch:** Well despise that I failed my first attempt and the teacher, I had fun in potions. I wonder how Kiyo

When Thursday finally arrives they were excited for Defense and Dark arts. At lunch time everyone was ready. Kiyo Tia and Megumi walked over to their table. Told them about the class coming up.

**Kiyo:** All I can say is that what you're going to see there is unforgivable.

**Zatch:** Unforgivable huh. Then we better pay attention to the class.

They headed to defense and Dark Arts. Everyone took their seats and pulled out their books. 'The Dark Forces: a Guide to self protection.'

**Moody:** No need for them put them away.

The class look at each other then did as they were told.

**Moody:** Right then I got a letter from professor Lupin about this class, the problem is that you all are behind. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what can wizards can do to each other, and I've only got one year to teach you on how to deal with Dark magic.

Zatch raised his hand.

**Moody:** Ah, Mr…

**Zatch:** Zatch Bell.

**Moody:** Oh yes your one of the exchange students, also the one who told McGonagall what Malfoy was doing. You got a good head on your shoulders and a kind heart, so keep it up. So what's the question?

**Zatch:** why are you here for one year?

**Moody:** I'm only here as a favor of Dumbledore, after that I go back to my peaceful retirement. So strait to curses. They come in many strengths and forms.

**Zatch:**_ Sound like how each mamodo has their own powers._

**Moody:** now according to the ministry of magic, I'm suppose to teach you counter curses and leave it to that, and not suppose to teach you what illegal Dark curses look like untill you're sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with them till then. But as some of you might know…

He looks at Zatch, Lien, Wanrei, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Aang, Katara, Sakka, Toph, Sakura A, Li, Meilin, Madison, and Eriol with his eye, knowing they're friendly conversations with others in Hufferpuff and Ravenclaw.

**Moody:** But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, especially since some of you are here for one year and that's it.

He contInoes on about the fact they can't fight what they can't see. Zatch was waiting for the unforgivable something Kiyo told him about.

**Moody:** So do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?

Hands rose up including Ron's and Hermione's hands.

**Moody:** I see the Gryffindor's exchange student doesn't know. Don't worries neither do the Hufferpuff's or Ravenclaw's? You Mr. Weasly!

**Ron:** Err…my dad told me about one…Is it called the Imperious curse or something.

**Moody:** Ah, yes. Your father would know that one. Gave the ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperious Curse.

Moody took out a jar of 3 large spiders. Zatch was almost off his seat looking.

**Moody:** 'Imperio'

The spider was flying all over the place doing stunts. Everyone but Zatch Lien Wanrei and Naruto, who knew exactly what was going on.

**Moody:** Think its funny don't you? You'd like it, would you, if I do it to you?

Laugher died instantly.

**Moody:** Total control, I can make it do anything I want. Not many wizards know it but there is two ways to make force someone to do what you want. One way is common in the wizardly world which is through the mind. But you can also control them from a different source, who knows that source and what is it known?

Zatch Lien Wanrei and Naruto's hand jotted up instantly, even before Hermione.

**Moody:** Ok, Mr. Uzumaki Mr. Bell yours were the first up, so Mr. Uzumaki can you tell me the second source and Mr. Bell can you tell me what its known as.

**Naruto:** The second source is the heart.

**Moody:** Yes the heart. If you control the heart you can control the person's feelings. Now Mr. Bell your turn.

Zatch muttered something but Moody didn't hear it.

**Moody:** Come again.

**Zatch:** Manipulating.

**Moody:** Ah yes Manipulating a nasty word.

He looked around and saw Lien Wanrei and Naruto had the same expression as some of his 4th year students from before.

**Moody:** Back to imperious curse. Years back there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the imperious curse.

Out of all of them Harry knew exactly what he was talking about.

**Moody:** Some job for the ministry, trying to sort out who was bring forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperious Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching it to you.

Zatch didn't like the sound of that.

**Moody:** but it takes real strength of character, but not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. Constant Vigilance.

Zatch sits there ready for what was next, now understanding what Kiyo meant.

**Moody:** Any one else knows one? Another illegal curse?

Hermione and Neville's hand flew in the air.

**Moody:** Yes

Looking at Neville.

**Neville:** There's one – the Cruciatus Curse.

**Zatch:** _he looked nervous._

**Naruto:** _Yeah, I wonder why?_

**Moody:** Mr. Bell, Mr. Uzumaki I would appreciate it, if you two don't talk during class, unless called on.

Zatch and Naruto stop talking. He looked at Neville.

**Moody:** your name's Longbottom?

Neville nodded nervously.

He picked the spider up.

**Moody:** the spider needs to be bigger, if you get what I mean. 'Engorgio'

The spider increase in size. Moody took out his wand.

**Moody:** 'Crucio'

The spider rolled over and twitch from searing pain. Neville was suffering just from looking at the spider.

**Hermione:** Stop it.

Moody stopped the spell…

**Moody:** 'Reducio' Pain, you don't need weapons to torture some one if you know this curse. Right…who knows any other?

Zatch had about enough after the 2nd one. Hermione raised her hand shaking.

**Moody:** Yes?

**Hermione:** Avada Kedavra

Everyone who heard of that curse uneasily at Hermione.

**Moody:** Ah yes, the last and the worst. Avada Kedavra…The Killing curse.

The sound of Killing Curse made everyone in the room uneasy. Moody grabbed one more spider and placed it on the desk he wave his wand at the spider.

**Moody:** 'Avada Kedavra'

In a flash of green light the spider role over dead. Zatch had a bad feeling just from seeing it, that he haven't had one since he burned first spellbook from his second mamodo battle.

**Moody:** Not nice, not pleasant. And there is no counter curse. There is no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived from it, and he's sitting right in front of me.

He looked at Harry, as did Zatch, Lien, Wanrei, Sakura, Li, Meilin, Madison, Eriol, Aang, Katara, Sakka, Toph, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino looked surprisingly at Harry, as he looked down at the blackboard. As his parents died from the killing curse.

Moody contInoed on about the curse and saying they need to know.

**Moody:** Now these three curses – Avada Kedavra, Imperious, and Cruciatus – are known as the unforgivable curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. So you need to be prepare for them. And I'll be the one to prepare you.

The rest of the day they took notes on the unforgivable curse. When the bell rang everyone left, and talked about the curses.

**Zatch:** Harry, I know its none of our business but how come you didn't tell us about you surviving that curse.

**Harry:** It's nothing to be proud about. That curse may of not kill me, but it did kill my parents. And to make it worst I was 1 years old when it happen, so I don't have any memory of my parents.

He started walking down faster than them, but Aang stopped him.

**Aang:** Listen if it makes you feel better, I didn't really know my real family at first either, I was raised by monks and they were kind of like family, but one day I left home, and when I finally came back they were killed. And Katara and Sakka lost their mother in war once.

They headed down the steps and saw that Neville was standing alone. Hermione try to help him out when Professor Moody took him and brought Neville back into the classroom.

Zatch Lien and Wanrei walked down the stairway.

**Zatch:** Now I know what Kiyo meant by unforgivable.

**Lien:** I wonder if Moody told the others about Harry surviving the killing curse.

**Wanrei:** I don't know but if we don't get down there soon, we won't have anytime to talk to them.

They ate dinner and have a friendly talk to the others. Now they have become good friends with each other.

**Kiyo:** So, I'm guessing you didn't like seeing the unforgivable curses.

**Sakura A:** Not really. I know they're just spiders but still.

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, it was a drag seeing that happens to them.

**Naruto:** I know, I know.

**Kiba:** At least Akamaru didn't see what we saw.

**Schneider:** Meru!

**Zatch:** Schneider we weren't talking about you.

**Meilin:** Hey did Moody told you about Harry?

**Megumi:** Yeah that was the weirdest thing. Harry never told us a thing about it.

**Aang:** That's because that same night he lost his parents, to the person who try to kill him.

**Tia:** Huh?

**Zatch:** He told us after the lesson.

They manage to talk some more before heading to the dormitory to do their homework.

**Zatch:** Come on Schneider, you can help me with my homework.

Zatch Naruto Schneider Kiba Hinata Aang Sakka Katara and Toph headed to the dormitory. They started working on their work.

**Kiba:** Hey Zatch where's Lien and Wanrei? I thought they left the same time we did.

**Zatch:** They're probably walking around the castle as a date.

**Naruto:** That's for sure.

Just then Harry and Ron came in and heard over their conversation.

**Zatch:** I wish there is a better place for them to stay together than here.

**Harry:** What about Hogsmade?

They turned around and see Harry and Ron standing there.

**Aang:** What's Hogsmade?

**Ron:** You don't know. It's the only magical community around here. There's shops restaurants everything.

**Harry:** There is a few places I think they'll be able to enjoy themselves.

They manage to get past the night with most of their homework done as the rest of the company came in. They were about to go to bed when an Snow owl came in.

**Sakura:** Aw that's a nice owl.

**Harry:** Good she's back with his answer.

**Wanrei:** His answer, what are you talking about?

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who nodded in agreement.

**Harry:** Can you guys keep a secret?

**Zatch:** Yeah of coarse we can.

**Ron:** If we tell you this you can tell your friends when you get am chance and no one else is listening. Maybe in one of your groupings.

**Naruto:** Understand.

**Harry:** This letter is from my God Father Sirius Black. He was supposed to be the one to take care of me when my parents died, but for 12 years he was in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit.

**Katara:** What happened?

**Harry:** Voltamor is what happened. He was a dark wizard, who was responsible for many deaths. He was even a threat when my parents were in Hogwarts.

**Zatch:** But how does it reflect on why Sirius was in Azkaban.

**Harry:** My dad had 3 best friends. One was Sirius Black; the other was Remus Lupin, and finally Peter Petregue.

**Naruto:** Huh! Lupin that sounds familiar.

**Kiba:** You dope, of course he sounds familiar, Moody-sensei was talking about the note he left, during class.

Kiba hit Naruto on the head.

**Aang:** Wait, so the Lupin guy Moody was talking about is the same friend of your father.

**Hermione:** Yes he is.

**Harry:** Well when it was confirm that my parents and I were his next victim, my parent's house had a charm put on it and only one person van keep it as a secret, or a secret. Well my dad and Sirius were almost like brothers so at first Sirius was chosen, but Sirius thought it might be a bad idea believing that he would be the first target Voltamore will go after to find out where we were hiding. So they made Peter a secret keeper, with out knowing at first Peter was working for Voltamore. And that's how it happened. When Sirius found out he went after Peter, but at the end Peter got away by transforming into a rat, cut off a finger to make it look like he died and Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

For the ½ hour Harry told them how Sirius escape and what happen last school year.

**Lien:** Make since to me, if I was committed for a crime I didn't commit and the only proof you have got away, I'll stay in hiding.

Everyone turned in for the night before Harry read his letter, mostly because it was late and they still have class in the morning. So Harry read his letter:

Harry –

I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in the series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go strait to Dumbledore – they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading signs, even if no one else is.

I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry.

Sirius.

They looked at each other. They talked about how it's a bad idea for him coming back.

**Hermione:** Well if we're going to send word back, we might as well send word to him about our new friends, as well as tell him they know he's innocent.

**Harry:** Yeah. We told them about Sirius, so it's only fair he knows about them.


	8. Friday Classes

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Friday Classes**

The next morning Harry woke up just about the same time Wanrei was ready for another walk around the castle with Lien.

**Wanrei:** Oh Harry, I hope I didn't wake you up.

**Harry:** Na, I was planning to wake up early so I can send Sirius a response. What are you doing up so early?

**Wanrei:** just going for a little walk before breakfast.

**Harry:** oh, ok. Hey, I talk with Hermione and Ron last night, and we think since we told you guys about Sirius, we think its only fair enough we tell him about you guys. You think that's ok with everyone.

**Wanrei:** I'm sure it is.

He walked off. And headed to the portrait. Harry got up and got dress for the day. He even noticed that Aang's and Sakka's beds were empty.

**Harry:** Huh, I guess early birds catch's the worms.

Harry starts writing the letter:

Dear Sirius,

I reckon I just imagined my scar hurting; I was half asleep when I wrote to you last time. There's no point coming back, everything is fine here. Doesn't worry about me my head feel completely normal? By the way I don't know if you heard we got 23 exchange students, None in Slytherin. 4 in Hufferpuff and 3 in Ravenclaw, the rest in Gryffindor. I thought I tell you them because when I got your letter, they all were in the common room and they were curious, so we had to tell the one in Gryffindor house, but we know the others from our meeting at Diagon Ally, where we originally met, so Hermione Ron and I gave them the permission to tell the ones in Ravenclaw and Hufferpuff. Don't worry, they didn't have any clue about the magical world when we met, so I doubt they're working for anyone else.

The ones in Gryffindor is Zatch, Lien, Wanrei, Sakura Avalon, Li, Meilin, Madison, Eriol, Aang, Katara, Sakka, Toph, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

The ones in Ravenclaw is Kiyo, Shikamaru, and Sakura Hanaru

The ones in Hufferpuff is Choji, Ino, Megumi, and Tia

I thought you have the right to know their names,

_Harry,_

Harry walk out of the portrait and headed to the owlery, where all the owls wait for their daily work, and spotted Hedwig.

**Harry:** Just find him, all right? Before the Dementors do.

He gave her the letter and Hedwig.

That morning they tried to act to no nothing about Sirius's whereabouts, as Zatch called Kiyo and Megumi over and to bring the others over. They told them about the story.

**Kiyo:** So Sirius is in hiding because he's accuse for a crime he didn't committed.

**Zatch:** Yep.

**Tia:** Must be hard. We should know…

**Zatch:** Shhh.

**Tia:** I know, I know.

In Defense and Dark arts Moody declare he will use the imperious curse on each of them starting with the exchange students.

**Zatch:** What?

**Moody:** You heard me Mr. Bell; I'll be starting with the exchange students, in using the Imperious Curse on. I wonder if you have what it takes to break from one. Besides – It's or getting the full detail of it.

Zatch muttered about how he won't need it, but he stayed in his seat.

**Moody:** Ok then. How about you?

He pointed to Aang. Aang got up and was prepared for what was going to happen.

**Moody:** 'Imperio'

**A voice in Aang's Head:** _Tell the class who you are._

**Aang:** _No!_

**A Voice:**_ Tell them. I'm sure they won't mind._

**Aang:**_ No get out of my head._

Aang's arrows start to glow pushing Moody out of his head.

**Moody:** I didn't expect that, but congratulations you fought it. Ok your turn, sir.

Pointing to Wanrei who stand up.

**Lien:** _Good luck._

**Moody:** 'Imperio'

**A voice:** _Kiss that woman._

Wanrei starts blushing.

**Wanrei:**___No, not in here!_

**A voice:**_ At least tell the class you love her._

**Wanrei:**___I said no; now get out of my head._

A Tiger like figuer Pushed Moody out of Wanrei's head.

**Moody:** Good, good. That I didn't expected what happened, but at least you push me out of your head. Ok Mr. Bell lets see what you're made out of.

**Zatch:** I guess if Aang and Wanrei can do this than I can.

**Moody:** That's the spirit. 'Imperio'

**A voice:** _Punch the blond kid behind you._

**Zatch:**___Naruto! No not him._

**A voice:** _Why not, just a punch._

**Zatch:**_ But he helped my friends out once. I can't._

**A voice:** _Ok if not the blond kid, then the big guy. The one next to that girl._

**Zatch:**_ No, not Naruto, not Wanrei, I won't attack anyone. So get out of my head._

Zatch pushed Moody out of his head on his own free will.

**Moody:** That I expected from you Mr. Bell.

Naruto gave Zatch a thumb up.

**Moody:** Ok who should be next?

He looked upon them

**Moody:** ah Ms. Hyuga, how about you.

Hinata got up nervously.

**Kiba:** Come on Hinata you can do this.

**Moody:** 'Imperio'

**A voice:** _Show us your most powerful move._

**Hinata:**_ No._

**A voice:** _Come on, it will impress that blond kid._

Hinata starts turning red.

**Hinata:**_ No I can't, I won't._

Hinata passed out forcing Moody out of her head.

**Moody:** Well Ms. Hyuga didn't push me out of her head, but she did fought of the imperious curse.

**Zatch:** Is she going to be ok?

**Shino:** don't worry, she'll be ok.

**Moody:** Ok then, 4 down 12 to go. You, you're next.

He pointed to Meilin, as she got up.

**Moody:** 'Imperio'

**A voice:** _show us some Kong Fu._

**Meilin:**_ in your dreams._

**A voice:** _Oh come on just one move._

**Meilin:** _Ask all you want, but my answer is still NO._

She pushed Moody out of her head with out even trying.

**Moody:** your fierce determination pushes me out, that's good, very good.

Meilin sit back down quietly.

**Moody:** It's seems that these guys know their stuff even though this is the first time someone use the imperious curse.

It contInoe on, with Lien forced Moody after being asked the same thing Wanrei was asked. Naruto manage to break it with the nine-tail fox's help. Sakka narrowly failed as was asked to dance around like an idiot, and almost did. Just then the bell rang.

**Moody:** Very well then class dismiss we'll start again next time.

The class leaves talking about what happened.

**Zatch:** Never again, I'm not going to be Moody's guinea pig for that curse ever again.

**Sakka:** At least you broke it, I almost dance around like an idiot.

They headed down to Transfiguration. There the amount of work has increased, do to the fact they're almost on the year where they take O.W.L.S.

**Zatch:** Transfiguration was fun.

**Aang:** That's because you manage to transform successfully on your first try. It took me 5 tries to get it right.

Aang held up his wand with the four element crest on it.

Lien and Wanrei walked together to their next class.

**Naruto:** Hey Zatch did you tell them about Hogsmaid?

**Zatch:** No, I keep forgetting.

The group separated as Zatch and Naruto headed to Muggle Studies, Aang Katara Sakka and Toph headed to Ancient Ruins.

**Zatch:** Hey Kiyo!

**Kiyo:** Hey Zatch!

They sat next to each other like normal, and Zatch told Kiyo about what happen in D.A.D.A

**Kiyo:** Did he really try to make you punch Naruto and Wanrei?

**Zatch:** Yeah but I manage to break it. Moody can't control me even if he use all his magic. Though Transfiguration went better, Lien Wanrei and I successfully transform our hedgehogs into Pincushion on our first try without trying.

**Kiyo:** Must be because your use to see Kanchome transform into different stuff you was able to do it to the Hedgehog.

**Zatch:** I don't know, it took Naruto 2 tries.

**Kiyo:** I don't know then.

The rest of the class period they got tons of homework. At History of magic, Sakura A, was trying to keep calm even though Professor Bin was a ghost, and Sakura was afraid of ghost. Snape forced them to research on antidotes. Zatch had the most fun at Care for Magical creatures as the Blast-Ended Shrewts grew in remarkable pace as no one found what they eat. Zatch tried some Yellow-Tail he saved up.

**Hagrid: **Well it looks like Zatch found something.

After lessons they headed to the entrance hall where there were a croud of people looking at something.


	9. Beauxbatons and Dumstrang

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Beauxbatons**

**And**

**Dumstrang**

Zatch looked around the croud and found Kiyo Tia and Megumi.

**Zatch:** Guys.

Zatch pushed his way around till he made it.

**Tia:** Hey Zatch.

**Zatch:** What's going on?

**Megumi:** They just posted something.

They try to look but no success.

**Kiyo:** Zatch how about you jump on my back and Tia you get on Megumi's and tell us what you see.

They climb on and looked over the heads, as Lien and Wanrei waited to here:

**Triwizard Tournament**

The Delegations from Beauxbatons and Dumstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will be end half an hour early– Student will return their bags and books to their dormitories, Dogs and miniature Horses include, and assemble in the front of the castle to greet our guest before the welcoming Feast.

**Lien:** So, more student's will be arriving.

**Zatch:** So wait Schneider can't join us.

**Kiyo:** Not according to this.

They headed to their dormitory Zatch noticed Fred and George were up to something.

**Zatch:** Hey what are you doing?

**Fred:** Nothing that has to do with you Zatch.

**Aang:** It sounded something sneaky.

**George:** Looks like we have nosy classmates Fred.

**Zatch:** This is nothing I use to sneak around with Kiyo by disguising myself as a bookbag.

Next thing they know Ron and Hermione was arguing over House elves rights.

**Hermione:** I bet you guys will join.

**Zatch:** Whoa, hey don't include me, in this. I still don't understand half of the stuff you two are arguing about.

Soon enough Schneider and Akamaru came down to join Zatch and Kiba, as they started on their homework. Just then Hedwig came in with Sirius answer, with Fred and George to busy to even notice. Everyone else gathered around to hear:

Nice try Harry,

I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Thanks for informing me about Transfer students, I don't think they would join him, but if Hermione Ron and you trust them, I guess I can to. They can write to me if they want. But don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar.

_Sirius_

**Ron:** Why you have to keep changing owls?

**Lien:** She stands out, she's a snowy owl and she can attract to much attention going to the same place.

**Wanrei:** What I don't get is what he meant about your scar?

**Harry:** I guess I should tell you. After I survived from Voltamore, I had this scar (showing them the scar) and since then, when ever Voltamor is near or something, my scar burns from pain.

**Sakura:** It's basically your warning sign.

**Zatch:** What gets me is that you said he was dead.

**Harry:** He suppose to be dead but his soul have been wandering trying to find a body.

That weaken Zatch and Schneider enter the mamodo world to take care of some business, and came back Sunday. Through the rest of the week they went through regular schedule till Friday came, when everyone was outside dressed properly as they could. The houses were organize and the head of house kept them organize.

**McGonagall:** Aang Weasly straiten your hat. Zatch straiten your robes. Kiba, Uzumaki stop arguing. First years infront. No pushing.

Kiyo laugh a little hearing what Zatch has to go through. They gathered around and wait.

**Naruto:** How much longer do we have to wait?

**Katara:** It's almost 6 so just wait.

Just then hundreds of flying something's came large Winged horses landed with carriage.

**Aang:** Seeing them sure makes me Miss Appa.

Then boys in pale blue robes jumped off, and set up the steps.

**Zatch:** Wow, if only Schneider was here to see this.

Just then a large woman stepped out of the carriage. Then Dumbledore starts clapping as the students fallow.

**Dumbledore:** My dear Madame Maxime welcome to Hogwarts.

**Madame Maxime:** Dumbly–dorr I ope I find you well?

**Dumbledore:** in excellent form, I thank you.

**Madame Maxime:** My pupils

Just then dozens of boys and girls stepped off, each in their teens.

**Madame Maxime:** 'As Karkaroff arrive yet?

**Dumbledore:** He should be here any moment. Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?

**Madame Maxime:** Warm up I thing. But ze 'orses –

**Dumbledore:** Our care of magical teachers will be delighted to take care of them, once he's done dealing with a situation of his charges.

**Zatch:** Shrewts.

**Madame Maxime:** My steeds require – er – forceful 'andling, Zey are very strong.

**Dumbledore:** I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job.

**Madame Maxime:** very well! Will you inform zis 'agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?

**Dumbledore:** It will be attended to.

Madame Maxime and her class headed in. one of them look at Zatch with disbelief and contInoe in.

**Zatch:** What was that all about?

**Naruto:** Probably your size, you are the smallest of us.

The students started wondering about the other school. Just then a large ship appeared come out of the lake.

**Tia:** Megumi!

**Megumi:** I see it.

**Zatch Naruto Kiba and Aang:** Cool!

**Toph:** What's going on I can't see!

**Katara:** I think the other school has arrived.

They looked as students starts walking off fallowing a man.

**The Man:** Dumbledore, how are you my dear fellow, how are you?

**Dumbledore:** Blooming thank you, Professor Karkaroff.

They walked down to the castle where the students are waiting.

**Karkaroff:** Dear old Hogwarts. How good it is to be here, how good…Victor, come along into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore Viktor has a slight head cold?

A tall man with a serious look on his face walked over.

**Ron:** Harry…its Krum!


	10. Goblet of Fire

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Goblet of fire**

Everyone was excited, except the Transfer students who had no idea who Viktor Krum is.

**Ron:** I don't believe it Krum, Harry Viktor Krum!

**Zatch:** What's so special about him? He looks like any other wizard to me.

**Ron:** Any other wizard, he's best Seeker in Quidditch, no in the world.

**Hermione:** Ron they don't know a thing about Quidditch, did you forget that small detail.

They started to go in the Great Hall for the feast. Most of the girls where trying to find a quill so Krum can give them an autograph.

**Hermione:** Really.

**Zatch:** I hope they'll be surving Yellow-Tail in the feast.

**Naruto:** I hope they'll be surving Ramen.

**Sakka:** I don't care as long as they have meat.

**Wanrei:** Why even wonder they basically serve your favorite everyday.

**Lien:** At least these three have their minds on something else.

They sat down at their own table but Beauxbatons and Dumstrang pick which house table they'll stay at. Beauxbatons sited at the Ravenclaw table, and Kiyo and Shikamaru wined up between girls, as Naruto Kiba and Zatch laugh seeing their faces.

**Zatch:** Pore, pore Kiyo.

**Lien:** Megumi doesn't look so happy about it either.

**Naruto:** I bet I know what Shikamaru thinking.

**Kiba:** Me two…

**Naruto and Kiba:** It's a drag that I winded up with girls.

Everyone laugh at their joke, even some of the Hufferpuff laugh including Ino and Choji who were Shikamaru's teammates. Ron tried to signal Krum to sit at their table, but they sit at the Slytherin table.

**Sakura A:** It's not your luck either is it Ron?

**Ron:** No!

The caretaker Filch set up some extra seats.

**Hermione:** Why Filch set up two more seats?

**Aang:** I don't know. I met him once, nice to me, I guess it's because I was nice to him.

**Lien:** We saw him a few times to.

**Wanrei:** at first he threaten to give us detention, but after last few times he stop caring.

Dumbledore stand up.

**Dumbledore:** Good evening ladies and gentleman Ghost and guest…

**A Voice:** Meru, Meru Mey.

Schneider Momo and Akamaru ran toward Zatch Kiba and Aang.

**Zatch:** Schneider, I thought I told you to stay in the dormitory.

**Kiba:** yeah Akamaru I told you the same.

Kero flew to Sakura.

**Kero:** We were told to come down here at this exact time.

**Li:** Told. Told by whom?

**Dumbledore:** Ah good just in time.

**Kiyo:** I guess that answer the question.

**Megumi:** We should have known.

**Dumbledore:** The tournament will officially opened at the end of the feast but before that, I want to introduce Dumstrang and Beauxbatons our one year transfer students who will only be here for this school year.

**McGonagall:** Like the sorting ceremony, when I call your name please stand up. Aang and his flying lemur Momo.

Aang standed proudly at the Gryffindor table with Momo on his shoulders

**McGonagall:** Choji

Choji stand up at the Hufferpuff table.

**McGonagall:** Eriol Moon and his guardian Spinnel.

Eriol stand from the Gryffindor table with Spinnel floated next to him

**McGonagall:** Hinata Hyuga

Hinata stand up nervously at the Gryffindor table

**McGonagall:** Ino

Ino standed up right next to Choji

**McGonagall:** Katara

Katara stand up next to Aang.

**McGonagall:** Kiba and his K-9 friend Akamaru.

Kiba stand up with Akamaru on his head, at the Gryffindor table

**McGonagall:** Kiyo Takamichi

Kiyo stand up at the Ravenclaw table.

**McGonagall:** Li Showron

Li right from his seat.

**McGonagall:** Lien, Madison,

Lien and Madison stands at the Gryffindor table.

**McGonagall:** Megumi.

Megumi stand at the Hufferpuff table.

**McGonagall:** Meilin Rai, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakka

Meilin Naruto and Sakka stand up proudly, though Naruto and Sakka were hungrier.

**McGonagall:** Sakura Avalon and her guardian Kerobearos.

Sakura A and Kero stand up next to Li.

**McGonagall:** Sakura Hanaru, Shikamaru Narra

They stood at the Ravenclaw table.

**McGonagall:** Shino

Shino stood waiting.

**McGonagall:** Tia

Tia stood next to Megumi with some of Beauxbatons and Dumstrang students talking about her height.

**Tia:** So what if I'm small, I happen to be strong for my size.

**Zatch:** At least Tia knows how I feel.

**McGonagall:** Toph

Toph stood at the Gryffindor table.

**McGonagall:** Wanrei…

Wanrei stood holding hands with Lien.

**McGonagall:** Last but not least, Zatch Bell and his miniature horse Schneider.

Zatch stood as Schneider try to make him visible.

**McGonagall:** Now you can sit.

They sit waiting for the feast.

**Dumbledore:** Yes those 23 students have been making a good example as we let them gather as they're friends with each other, which hopefully sets an example for the rest of you. Now I invite you to eat and drink.

Food appeared at the tables including Zatch's Favorite Yellow Tail, Naruto's favorite Ramen, and Choji's favorite Barbecue. Zatch Demonstrate his strength by grabbing the fish and chewing it down head first.

**Kiyo:** of course Zatch had to take the Yellowtail first.

After the while the group gathered for the usual gathering. With some extra curious eyes.

**Zatch:** hahahahaha, I don't remember the last gatherings being this crowded.

**Kiyo:** That's because we didn't have this much people listening.

**Shikamaru:** Oh that reminds me Kiba Naruto, I over heard what you said back there.

**Kiba and Naruto:** Ah…

**Shikamaru:** And let me the one to tell you that it's not something to joke about unless you know how it feels

One of the Beauxbatons girls with long silver hair came over and ask Ron if he was done with one of the meals.

**Ron:** She's a veela

**Hermione:** Of course not I don't see anyone else gaping her like and idiots.

She was not entirely as most of the boys turn their heads to her.

**Zatch:** What's a Veela?

**Ron:** a magical creature that can attract people to them, even if that person is about to fall.

**Hermione:** Oh come on, because boys do that doesn't mean anything. Any way you will miss who just arrived.

The two seats were filled by Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch. Kiyo Shikamaru and Sakura H quickly returned to they're Ravenclaw table, as did Megumi Tia Ino and Choji to the Hufferpuff table.

**Zatch:** Who are they?

**Hermione:** They work for the ministry, they organize the Triwizard tournament.

The second course has come and go. As Dumbledore stood up.

**Dumbledore:** the moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first let, me introduce, for those who do not know them, Me. Bartemius Crouch, head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. And Mr. Ludo Bagman, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

There was a large applause for them. The others clapped just clap to be nice.

**Dumbledore:** Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining me, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champion efforts

The word Champion caught many attention

**Zatch:** I don't see what the use to have the title champion.

**Aang:** Same here.

Dumbledore smiled at the young mamodo king and the Avatar.

**Dumbledore:** The Casket then if you please Mr. Filch

Filch came carrying a wooden chest into the room, as many talk about it.

**Dumbledore:** There will be 3 task, 1 student from each school will be selected. 3 champion will go through the task. The champions will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire. Anyone who wished to participate writes their name on paper and places it in the fire.

Dumbledore took out his wand and tap the casket 3 times. The lid creaked open. Dumbledore pulled out a wooden cup. Then closed the lid and place the cup on top.

**Zatch:** That's the Goblet of Fire?

**Kiyo:** it doesn't look that great.

**Dumbledore:** Aspiring champions have 24 hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their school. The Goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage students yield to temptation will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of 17 will be able to cross this line.

**Zatch:** Seems fair enough to me.

**Katara:** _whispering to Aang Good thing your not interest. Considering you were frozen for 100 years, that makes you older than you look_

**Aang:**_ Yeah that's for sure._

**Dumbledore:** who ever's name comes out of the Goblet, is obliged to the tournament to the end. Now its time for bed.

Everyone talked how they'll trick the age line.

**Zatch:** I could care less about winning this. I already won something I need to do, and I'm not going to do it again.

Dumstrang returned to the boats to sleep for the nights, as Beauxbatons went to the carriages, which was a relieve for Kiyo and Shikamaru.

**Lien:** How will they sleep in small carriages?

**Hermione:** Magic! It's a complicated story.

They headed to their dormitory.

**Zatch:** I'm ready for a good night sleep. Aren't you Schneider?

**Schneider:** Meru.

They headed up for the night. That night Sakura had another dream vision, except different.

**1****st**** person:**_ we must get his name in the Goblet. As well as 2 more._

**2****nd**** person:**_ I understand about the Potter boy but why the other 2?_

**3****rd**** person:** _you fool no one would expect that._

**2****nd**** Person:** _I guess so…_

Everything went blank, as Sakura was being woken again, this time by Madison.

**Madison:** Sakura, wake up, wake up.

**Sakura:** What happen?

**Meiling:** You were talking in your sleep again, but this time it was different.

**Sakura:** That's because my dream was different. Someone is plotting something that has to do with the Goblet of Fire.

The sound of someone making a plot got the others attention.

**Lien:** But how what happen?

**Sakura:** I don't know its just feels weird though.

Kero flew next to Sakura.

**Kero:** I think its time to contact Yue, and tell him about your dreams.

**Lien:** Yue?

**Sakura:** He's another magical guardian of mine, he staying at Japan for a while do to his earth form Julian has school.

**Kero:** But as long as you keep getting these dreams we don't have much of a choice but have him come up here.

**Katara:** I have to agree, Sakura. If it was nothing it would of stop already.

**Toph:** I don't care as long as we get some sleep.

Toph lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. Everyone fallowed. The next morning Sakura wrote a letter to Yue, but going to be sent to Ruby. As she headed down, she saw Eriol sitting down reading.

**Eriol:** Morning Sakura, is that letter to Yue?

**Sakura:** Yeah, I been having dream visions and yesterday's was different from the rest. Kero suggest I tell Yue. But first I'm planning to send it to Ruby so she can send it to Yue through regular mail.

**Eriol:** I would to. Have you told Li?

**Sakura:** Every morning, but now Kero want me to tell Yue.

Harry came down and over heard the conversation.

**Harry:** If you need an owl you could borrow Hedwig, since I need to switch owls in order to write to Sirius.

The rest of the morning most of the students been submitting their names into the Goblet. Fred and George tried with their aging potion, just winding up at the hospital Wing with beards.

**Zatch:** hahahahaha that shows them.

**Kiyo:** They'll probably try again.

**Zatch:** Still it's funny to see them with beards like that.

**Harry:** Happy Halloween guys.

**Aang:** Huh?

**Harry:** I'm guessing you don't celebrate Halloween at your home country.

**Zatch:** Nope.

Just then a letter dropped on Zatch Kiyo's hands.

**Kiyo:** A letter?

He looked to see who it was from. Lien Wanrei Megumi and Tia came in with the same letter

**Kiyo:** Oh no.

**Harry:** Who is it from?

**Kiyo: **It's from Dr. Riddles.

**Tia:** I know Dr. Riddles knows everything, but how on did he know we were here at Hogwarts.

They opened the letter:

Kiyo/Zatch/Tia/Megumi/Lien/Wanrei

Happy Halloween, I didn't know where to send this so I just send it to Eriol's house. That's right I know you're in England. For you who don't know, Halloween is a holiday where some people like to scare others, and give treats away. Kiddo and I hope you have a good Halloween.

_Dr. Riddles_

**Harry:** ok That's weird how he know you were in England.

**Kiyo:** That's Dr. Riddles for you, the mysterious professor that knows everything.

**Megumi:** That's for sure.

Everyone was talking about who will join.

**Kiyo:** Well if I was 17, and know a little more about magic I would put my name in it.

**Zatch:** Not me! I have enough on my hands with out the tournament.

**Tia:** Same here.

The two mamodos sit back and watch everyone submit their names.

**Zatch:** What to do, what to do?

The Beauxbatons students walked by, one of them was the girl with silver hair. as they start submitting their names. Everyone starts leaving.

**Tia:** we could just visit the you know what world.

**Zatch:** Yeah. We could.

At Hagrid's Cabin Aang Katara Sakka and Toph was taking care of Appa when Harry Ron and Hermione saw them.

**Harry:** Wha…What the?

They looked at the flying Bison.

**Aang:** Ah. We can explain.

**Hermione:** A giant creature living by Hagrid's cabin.

**Aang:** Um yeah, you see…

He looked at Katara Sakka and Toph, as they nodded.

**Aang:** You see Appa is mine. He's a flying Bison, and Dumbledore said I can keep him here as long as it stayed in hiding.

**Ron:** I can see why.

**Katara:** He's much tamed. We use to travel on him around a lot.

**Aang:** Yeah and I had him for a long time.

**Harry:** Well, if Dumbledore said you can keep him here, and if you say its gentle then I don't see any problems.

**Hagrid:** Hey, what are you doing?

**Aang:** It's ok Hagrid they know about Appa.

**Sakka:** We kind of had to tell them, when they saw him.

**Hagrid:** Ok, but since they know they can help feed Appa while I deal with something else.

They had lunch on top of Appa who didn't mind. Infact everyone had lunch outside that day. Zatch Tia and Schneider ate in the mamodo world. Thinking no one would noticed. Lien and Wanrei pack some extra meals for a picnic. Sakura and Li missed lunch having their own walk around the castle. Kiyo Megumi Madison and Meilin was the only ones who ate at their tables. Naruto and Kiba had the usual competition that they missed lunch; Hinata was watching Shino was minding his own business.

By 5 o'clock everyone was at the castle ready to eat.

**Naruto:** Man I'm hungry.

**Shino:** You should of thought of that before having a competition with Kiba.

**Lien:** Well soon we'll know the school champions.

Zatch Tia and Schneider came in and took their seats.

**Kiba:** Oh Zatch, where have you been buddy.

**Zatch:** Around nothing important.

Lien and Wanrei look at him figuring they must of gone to the mamodo world for the fun of it.

**Aang:** I hope they start soon, I can't wait to see who was made school champion for Hogwarts.

Sakura sits quietly not trying to mention the dream. Another feast had started and Zatch once again ate his Yellow-Tail in a record time, and Naruto had 20 bowls of Ramen.

**Fred:** Wow, I never saw someone eat that much in such a short time.

**Naruto:** I can eat a lot more believe me.

As soon as the feast was over everyone was ready for the selection.

**Dumbledore:** Well the Goblet is almost done making it's decision. I estimate that it requires one mInote. Now when the champions are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through into the next chamber.

All the lights dimmed as the Goblet was the brightest of them all. Then all of the sudden flames went bright red as a piece of parchment fell as Dumbledore grabbed it.

**Dumbledore:** Champion for Dumstrang will be Viktor Krum.

Everyone applause as Krum got up and headed to the next room. Then the Goblet went red and shot another Parchment.

**Dumbledore:** The Champion for Beauxbatons id Fleur Delacour.

She walked up and went to the same room as Krum. The Goblet went Red again and Fired another parchment.

**Dumbledore:** Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory

There were celebrations in the Hufferpuff table except by Tia Megumi Choji and Ino, who don't know the guy so they don't really care. The Gryffindor table groans. Dumbledore was about to make congratulation when he was silent as the Goblet went red and fired 3 more Parchments.

**Dumbledore:** Harry Potter, Sakura Avalon and Aang.

The room went quiet as their names been called.


	11. The 6 Champions

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The 6 champions**

Harry Sakura and Aang sit there surprise of what just happened. Everyone looked at them shocked.

**Aang:** What, how?

**Sakura:** I didn't put my name in it.

**Aang:** Neither did I. Harry you were with me, you didn't see me do that.

**Harry:** I know.

**Dumbledore:** Aang Sakura Harry get up here.

They got up and headed up.

**Katara:** _whispering to Toph and Sakka Even if Aang manage to pass the line, cause of the fact he was frozen for 100 years, no way Aang could of put his name in the Goblet with out us knowing._

**Sakka:** _I know, we been with him since before the Goblet of Fire. And there is no way he could have left the boys dormitory with out me knowing._

The 3 remaining champions walked in the chamber.

**Dumbledore:** For the time being you can gather and talk or head to your dormitories.

Kiyo Megumi Tia Shikamaru Ino and Choji and Sakura H, got up and headed to the Gryffindor table. In the chambers Aang Sakura A and Harry stood in the chambers confuse.

**Sakura:** I sure wish Kero came with me.

They looked at them weird.

**Fleur:** What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?

**Aang:** I wish I know as well as how this happened.

Then Ludo Bagman came in.

**Ludo:** Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Lady and Gentlemen, may I introduce you the 4th 5th and 6th Triwizard champion.

They look at them weirdly.

**Fleur:** Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.

**Bagman:** Joke? No, no not at all, Harry's Sakura's and Aang's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire.

**Aang:** Which I don't understand how myself.

**Fleur:** But evidently zair 'as been a mistake. Zey cannot compete. Zey is to young.

**Aang:** _thinking I'm older than you think Fleur. 100 years older._

**Bagman:** Well…it is amazing. But, as you know the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And their name's come out of the goblet…I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage…It's down in the rules, you're obliged…Harry Sakura and Aang will just have to do the best they –.

Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, McGonagall, and Snape came in.

**Fleur:** Madame Maxime! Zey are saying zese little boys and zat little girl is to compete also.

**Madame Maxime:** What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?

**Karkaroff:** I'd rather like to know myself, Dumbledore. 4 Hogwarts Champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed 4 champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?

**Madame Maxime:** C'est impossible! 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is unjust

Aang and Sakura were talking about that problem to.

**Aang:** Since Sakura and I are only here one year, and are transfer students, we can represent the other schools during the task. Especially since we didn't come from England ourselves.

**Dumbledore:** Thanks for the offer Aang but that's Madame Maxime and Karkaroff decision not yours.

**Karkaroff:** We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants Dumbledore. Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection if candidates from our schools.

**Snape:** it's no one's fault but Potter's Aang's and Avalon's, Karkaroff. Don't go blaming Dumbledore for their determination to break the rules.

**Aang and Sakura:** What rules have we broke?

**Dumbledore:** Thank you Severus.

He looked down at Aang Sakura Harry.

**Dumbledore:** Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire.

**Harry:** No.

**Sakura:** Not really.

**Aang:** No, I've been to busy to do so.

Everyone heard that.

**Dumbledore:** Did any of you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of fire?

**Aang Sakura and Harry:** No.

**Madame Maxime:** Ah, but of course 'e is lying! Especially the one wiz ze arrows. 'E said 'e been busy. What is 'e busy wiz?

Aang and Harry swallowed as they know no one is supposed to know about Appa, not even Harry.

**Aang:** Well…um?

**Dumbledore:** He had been helping Hagrid with some of the animals for his classes.

**McGonagall:** Besides, they could not have crossed the Age Line.

Aang stiffen, as no one in the room knows that he had been frozen for a hundred years and that he haven't age a day cause of it until Katara and Sakka broke him free.

**McGonagall:** I am sure we are all agreed on that –.

**Madame Maxime:** Dumbly–dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line.

**Dumbledore:** It is possible, of course.

The contInoe to argue over about the possibilities. Aang sat down taking a breath.

**Aang:** I sure wish Katara Sakka or Toph was in here.

**Sakura:** Same here.

Just when Karkaroff threatens to leave Moody came in.

**Moody:** You can't leave your champion now! He's got to compete. They all have to compete. Binding magical contract like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?

**Karkaroff:** Convenient? I'm afraid I don't understand you Moody?

**Aang:** Me neither.

**Moody:** Don't you? It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter Aang and Avalon's name in that goblet knowing they have to compete if it came out.

**Sakura:** That I understand.

**Madame Maxime:** Evidently, someone 'oo wished Ogwarts four bites at ze apple.

**Karkaroff:** Quiet agrees Madame Maxime. I shall be lodging complaints with the ministry of magic and the International Confederation of Wizards–.

**Moody:** If anyone's got reason to complain its Potter Avalon and Aang. But…funny thing…I don't here Potter saying a word.

They start complaining about them competing now.

**Aang:** First they complain that our names comes out of the Goblet of Fire, and now they're arguing over the fact we should compete. Can they just make their mind up.

**Sakura:** Tell me about it.

**Madame Maxime:** Zey are complaining now.

**Moody:** That's because we're arguing over this, and they are tired of hearing this. Anyway someone put a strong Confundus Charm on the Goblet to make it think they're 6 schools. And that their names come out of it.

**Aang:** Can't be us. We're still new at this magic stuff.

They start arguing over that thought.

**Sakura:** And here we go again.

**Aang:** I wish I was in the Gryffindor dormitory asleep. Instead of here hearing they're argument.

**Dumbledore:** Alastor!

Moody fell silent hearing his first name.

**Dumbledore:** How this situation arose, we do not know. It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it Cedric Harry Sakura and Aang have been chosen to compete in the Tournament This there fore they will do…

**Madame Maxime:** Ah, but Dumbly-dorr–

**Dumbledore:** My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative I would be delighted to hear. Then again may I remind you Aang's offer.

They stood quiet and angry except for Bagman who was excited.

**Bagman:** Well shall we crack on, then? Got to give our champions their instructions haven't we? Barty, would you do the honor?

**Crouch:** Yes…yes the first task. The first task is designed to test your daring. So we are not going to telling you what it is. Courage in the face of unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of other students and the panel of judges. The champion is not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to compete the task in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year test. I think that's all, is it Dumbledore.

They started talking about them staying, but Mr. Crouch couldn't. Aang and Sakura sat right back down and relax waiting for them to let them go. Then Madame Maxime and Karkaroff and walked off with their champions. Aang and Sakura got back up, after just sitting down.

**Dumbledore:** Harry Cedric Aang and Sakura I suggest you go to bed. I'm sure Gryffindor and Hufferpuff are waiting to celebrate with you.

They left, mostly Aang and Sakura didn't care about celebrating, more like wanting to get a good night sleep. Harry and Cedric argue about how Harry's name got in there.

**Sakura:** I could say I don't care how our name got in the Goblet of fire, but then I'll be lying, especially after the dream visions I have.

**Aang:** Tell me about it._ thinking I think I'll talk to Avatar Ruko about this, starting with this wand._

He looked down at his wand, still having the 4 Nation crest carved in it.

They walked up to the Gryffindor entrance.

**Fat Lady:** Well, well. Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen school champion, then?

**Harry:** Balderdash

The door opened and a blast of noise hit their ears. Almost everyone was trying to find out how they did it. Aang and Sakura pushed through and saw their fateful transfer Gryffindor friends eating some of the meal Fred and George brought including 3 yellow tails left.

**Aang:** Katara Sakka Toph I need to talk to you.

They gathered around.

**Katara:** Aang we know you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire.

**Aang:** That's good but that's not what I call you over here. I think its time to talk to Avatar Ruko.

**Sakka:** Why?

**Aang:** Remember what Olivander said about my wand?

**Toph:** Yeah, he said the core of yours comes from a great dragon owned by a great Hero.

**Katara:** What does that have to do with Ruko?

Aang took out his wand and show them the 4 nations crest.

**Aang:** Ever since I saw these crests and heard the story, I wander if it has to do with my past life. And the only one I know that owns a dragon is Ruko.

**Katara:** Find with me. What do you want us to do?

**Aang:** all I need you to do is keep people off my back about how my name got in the Goblet of Fire. Sakka that's including the boy's dormitory, so you have to keep them away from my bunk.

**Sakka:** That's easy.

Aang walked up to the boys dormitory. Sakura was with the others.

**Li:** Nothing makes since. Why you?

**Sakura:** I don't know.

**Zatch:** I was talking to Kiyo and the others, and we think someone might be after you.

**Meilin:** That will make since, but why and who?

**Eriol:** Maybe someone knows about Sakura's dream vision, which isn't supposed to.

**Madison:** Well that leaves us and the girl's dormitory.

**Sakura:** I don't know but I know one thing I'm tired and need to sleep. See you in the morning.

Sakura walked up the girls dormitory quietly and went to sleep the moment she landed on the bed after changing to her pajamas. In the boys side Aang meditate trying to call on his past life.

**Aang:** Come on Ruko I need to talk to you.

Just then an old man dressed in fire nation clothing appeared out of Aang.

**Ruko:** Avatar Aang, what's wrong.

Aang told him the whole story from getting the letter to his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire.

**Aang:** What do you think?

**Ruko:** You need to understand Aang I did let them use dragon heart hair from my dragon, but what I didn't think of is that my next life would be here.

**Aang:** That makes since. But what about my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire?

**Ruko:** That I don't know. There is a small possibility that someone is after the power of the mighty Avatar, but as you said here the Avatar is ominous.

**Aang:** As I thought.

**Ruko:** Avatar Aang, you need to understand that you have learn Air Water and Earth bending. And your just as powerful as any Wizard and Witch here. So relax and wait.

Ruko disappeared and Aang understood the whole thing.

**Aang:** All is left is to go to bed now.

That night even Harry couldn't celebrate as he and Ron had their fight. nothing will get better for them.


	12. The Weighing of the Wands

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Weighing of the Wand**

The next morning Aang woke up early as usual waken up Sakka, and they headed down to Appa with Katara and Toph waiting. Aang told them what Ruko said. Sakura got up planning to send another message to Yue. Lien was up and dress at the same time, already figure out that Lien and Wanrei going on another morning walk

**Sakura:** Going on a walk with Wanrei again?

Lien turned around to her.

**Lien:** Sakura, yeah, but what are you doing up?

**Sakura:** Honestly planning to send Yue another letter about my name somehow was in the Goblet, hopefully Julian didn't book a flight to London, considering they share one body.

The rest of the Sunday morning was a stress for Sakura Aang and Harry.

**Kiyo:** I wish they cut it out, and give you guys a break.

They had a usual gathering, which became a problem for Megumi Tia Choji and Ino who was in Hufferpuff house with Cedric, as they go to the Gryffindor table to talk where Harry Aang and Sakura was at.

**Shikamaru:** Well instead of gathering at Gryffindor table or at the Hufferpuff table we could gather in the Ravenclaw table. Since none of the Hogwarts champions are in Ravenclaw house, and it's better than gathering at the Slytherin table.

**Zatch:** No, they still will be questioned.

**Harry:** What then, nothing helps.

**Megumi:** Why not write to Sirius?

**Hermione:** That's a good point Megumi, Sirius did tell you to keep him updated, Harry.

**Tia:** Yeah, it's not like this will keep in secret for long, so you could tell him now.

**Harry:** Fine I'll write to him, but whose owl is I suppose to use? He told me not to use Hedwig.

**Aang:** I don't know, doesn't the school have owls you can use.

**Hermione:** Yeah they do, you can use one of them.

**Kero:** ask him Sakura.

**Harry:** What is it Sakura?

**Sakura:** I need to sent a letter to Ruby, so that she can send it to my other guardian Yue in Japan through regular mail and since you can't keep using Hedwig to send letters to Sirius, can I use her.

Sakura rubbed her head nervously.

**Harry:** Ah, why not?

**Kero:** Thanks, none of us have an Owl to use so we might as well have one.

Harry and Hermione headed up to the Owlery and Harry wrote a letter:

Dear Sirius,

You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes – I don't know if you heard but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night Sakura Avalon Aang and I got picked as 4th 5th and 6th champions. I don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire because I didn't. Aang and Sakura A don't know who put their names in the Goblet of Fire because I know they didn't do it either. The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory from Hufferpuff.

Hope you're okay, and Buckbeak – _Harry_

**Harry:** I can't use you Hedwig, but you can help send Sakura's if you want.

Sakura attach her note to Hedwig, and the two owls flew off.

The next day they had lessons again. and not only it was rough on Sakura A Aang and Harry, but it was rough on Megumi, Tia, Choji and Ino just because of their gatherings

**Megumi:** Well I always wanted less attention back at home, but this is ridiculous.

Megumi Tia and Zatch were working in Herbology, and most of the Hufferpuff students shun Megumi and Tia, thinking they're supporting Harry Aang and Sakura, instead of Cedric from their own house

**Tia:** This is ridiculous, who cares if they somehow became champions. Friendship has nothing to do with whose champion or not.

Zatch wasn't paying attention as he was to busy trying to keep grip of the Bouncing Bulbs, as it slipped out of Zatch's hands and hit Tia.

**Zatch:** Sorry Tia I lost my grip on the thing.

**Tia:** That's ok; right now I'm too angry with those guys that it wouldn't matter. I mean Ernie and Justin use to get along with Harry just find, but now both him and Cedric's names came out, they won't even talk to Harry.

After Herbology they headed to Care for Magical creatures where Malfoy and his gang made it worst. The Blast-ended Shrewts had grown enormous size, and they had to take them for walks. Zatch had the most fun time handling his, as it was larger than Zatch.

**Zatch:** Oh no you don't, I said over here.

He pulled it across the yard with his strength. Slytherin stared at him, not even believing that someone Zatch's size could be able to pull it.

**Zatch:** I maybe small but I'm strong.

The rest of class period Aang struggle with his, mostly because he had to hear Malfoy's comments.

**Malfoy:** Look at that, one of the school champions, can't even handle a blast-ended shrewt.

Aang let go off the leash as he started yelling at Malfoy.

**Aang:** WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT, I DIDN'T ASK TO BE SCHOOL CHAMPION, AND 2…

**Hermione:** Ah Aang

**Aang:** What?

He noticed what he did wrong as his moved freely across the yard. Malfoy and his group laugh as Aang ran around trying to get it.

**Katara:** I can't believe he drop the leash.

It took a while for Aang to catch it with out Air bending. In Muggle Studies it been just as ard as Zatch and Kiyo sit next to each other as always.

**Zatch:** Oh come on, first it was Megumi and Tia right across from me in Herbology now it's about us sitting next to each other.

**Kiyo:** Yeah, and neither of us are champions.

**Zatch:** I know, it's hard enough. Though Aang letting go of his Blast-Ended Shrewts leash letting it loose was funny, but you can't blame him, since Malfoy was making fun of him.

They manage to make it through class. The next few day were just as hard on them. As Hufferpuff still don't like him.

**Zatch:** Ah come on Harry, Tia Megumi Ino and Choji are still your friends, so what if the others aren't

They were heading to Charm class.

**Harry:** You don't understand Zatch. At least your name didn't come out of the Goblet.

**Zatch:** Actually I'm glad my name didn't not for the same reason as you, because Megumi and Tia will stay my friends even if they were in Hufferpuff, like you Hermione and…

Ron wasn't talking Harry.

**Zatch:** Anyway I'm busy enough, and the Triwizard Tournament will just make it worst.

**Harry:** I guess your right.

At Charm, they were giving summoning charm a chance.

**Zatch:** 'Accio Book'

The book flew at him almost hitting him on the head.

**Aang:** 'Accio Feather'

The feather flew at him.

Nearly all the Transfer student got the summoning charm on their first try except Naruto Sakka and Kiba who tried over and over again.

**Zatch:** That was fun! I should try that on Kiyo.

**Harry:** Your rookies, how did you get it?

**Aang:** I don't know I just perform it.

At potions it made things worst as Malfoy was wearing badges with 'Support Cedric Diggory – the real Hogwarts champion' then says 'Potter stinks'.

**Aang:** What nothing on us? I thought you hate Muggle born.

**Malfoy:** Don't push your luck Arrow head. Your lucky you and Avalon are even here.

Li tighten his fist, the next thing they know Malfoy and Harry launch spells at each other hitting Goyle and Hermione. Snape came in, they try to explain everything, but Goyle was sent to the hospital wing but Hermione had to stay. And Harry and Ron yell at him

**Snape:** 50 points off of Gryffindor and detention for Potter and Weasly. Now inside or a week of detention.

They headed in and separated.

**Lien:** That was wrong, not letting Hermione go to the Hospital Wing.

**Wanrei:** Yeah, I know, its obvious enough for us to see she needed to.

**Zatch:** If I were the teacher I would send Hermione to the hospital wing, even if she wasn't in my house.

**Snape:** Antidotes, you should all have prepare your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, then we'll be selecting someone on whom to test one…

He looked at Harry, as he already picked one. When there was a knock on the door. It was Colin Creevey.

**Snape:** Yes?

**Colin:** Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter Sakura Avalon and Aang upstairs.

**Snape:** They have another class hour to complete. They will come upstairs when they're done.

**Colin:** Sir – sir, Mr. Bagman want's them. All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…

**Snape:** Very well, very well, Potter Avalon Aang leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote.

**Colin:** Please, sir – They got to take their things with them. All champions.

**Snape:** Very well! Potter Avalon Aang take your stuff and get out of my sight.

They left the room in a hurry.

**Harry:** What do they need photos for?

**Colin:** The daily prophet I think,

**Aang:** Great exactly what we need more publicity.

**Sakura:** Great if I wanted pictures for that, I would just let Madison do that.

They enter a small room where the other champions wait with the camera man wait.

**Bagman:** Ah our youngest Champions. Come in, come in, don't worry it's just wand weighing ceremony.

**Harry:** Wand Weighing?

**Bagman:** We have to check to see if your wand is especially fitted for the competition.

**Aang:** _whispering then ours should pass with flying colors._

**Sakura:** _That's for sure since we just got ours this year._

**Ludo:** Aang Sakura this here is Rita Skeeter. She's going to do a small piece on this.

**Skeeter:** Maybe not so little.

She look at them.

**Skeeter:** I wonder if I could have a word with these three at a time.

She started with Harry in a closet, which wasn't a pleasant one as she twist his words around.

**Skeeter:** Ok Miss Avalon your turn.

**Harry:** Watch out what you say she turn you words around, Aang Sakura.

Sakura walked in their. She use her quick-quotes quill to right everything down.

**Skeeter:** So Sakura Avalon of Readington Japan, what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament.

**Sakura:** Uh?

She looked down at the paper.

_Her eyes show what she thinks as she answers my question…_

**Skeeter:** Ignore the Quill Sakura. Now tell me what made you decide to enter this tournament?

**Sakura:** I didn't, I couldn't have. I was with…

Skeeter's eyebrow went up. As Sakura remember what Harry told her.

**Sakura:** with my friends. _thinking I have to be careful, I'm sure Li would understand._

**Skeeter:** Come now Miss. Avalon, there's no reason to be scared getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all.

**Sakura:** I didn't enter! I was no where near that thing.

**Skeeter:** Ok, ok. Let's get off the subject for a while. Sources tell me that your mother died when you were 3. Do you remember her?

**Sakura:** No I don't.

**Skeeter:** Not even what she look like.

**Sakura:** well my dad has pictures as a reminder.

**Skeeter:** Oh, how sweet! Now do you think she will be proud of you competing in this, or angry?

**Sakura: **I don't know really.

She saw the quill write down:

_Her eyes sadden as we talk about her mother._

Sakura growled in disbelief.

**Skeeter:** I think that will be all. Please let Aang in.

Sakura came out angry with what just happen.

**Sakura:** Aang your turn.

Aang went inside the broom closet, to see the quick Quill taking notes.

**Skeeter:** Aang sit.

He did so noticing that the quill was writing something, as he sit.

**Skeeter:** Hopefully I'll have better luck with you than with Sakura. Now before we get to the questions about the Tournament, let's learn about you.

**Aang:** uh, ok.

**Skeeter:** So what's your family like?

**Aang:** Uh, I was raised by Monks, so I don't really have a biological family.

Skeeter's eye brow rose.

**Skeeter:** So you don't have a real family.

**Aang:** Well I do now, my friends became my family.

**Skeeter:** Oh really, which of these friends are you talking about.

**Aang:** Katara Sakka and Toph.

**Skeeter:** Ah, a good. So where did you come from?

**Aang:** In a temple in one of the southern mountains.

He looked at the quick note quill write down,

_A kid raise by monks in the southern mountains shows no fear for the task ahead._

**Aang:** Hey, I'm not scared because I still don't understand the whole detail.

**Skeeter:** of course you don't. Now for your pet Momo, where did you found him?

**Aang:** at the temple after I returned home.

**Skeeter:** Oh yes, now back to why we're here. So Aang what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?

**Aang:** I didn't enter.

He looked at the quill as it writes:

_The Arrows is visible on his head and arms, wandering how he got it._

**Skeeter:** Now come on Aang, honestly how is it you enter?

**Aang:** I didn't I've been to busy to even try.

**Skeeter:** How about the task ahead? Are you nervous, excited?

**Aang:** Ah forget this.

Aang opened the door and closed it behind him.

**Skeeter: **take note Aang is a rude stubborn boy.

Out side they were ready for the wand weighing.

**Sakura:** So you just left.

**Aang:** There was no way I'll let her interrogate me like that.

**Harry:** Lucky you!

The champions wait as Ollivander was ready.

**Dumbledore: **May I introduce Mr. Ollivander? He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament.

Fleur's was first, and it was 9 ½ inches rosewood hair from the top of a veela, which turns out Fleur is part veela as the hair came from her grandmother.

**Aang:** Who would of thought?

Next was Cedric, Ollivander recognize Cedric's wand as one of his creation, and nicely polished. Harry looked at his and try to polish. It was a 12 ¼ inches containing a hair from a unicorn that nearly gored him.

**Aang:** Hey, isn't Madison's core a unicorn hair.

**Sakura:** I think so.

After a wave of the wand he gave Cedric's wand back. Next was Krum's. It wasn't one of Ollivander's work, but one of Gregorvitch's. It was a 10 quarter inches hornbeam and dragon heartstring. After a launch of a spell it made a blast like a gun.

Then Harry's was next, after a few test he see is it just as good.

**Ollivander:** Miss. Avalon, yours is next.

She hand hers over.

**Ollivander:** Ah yes Cherrywood 11 ½ inches phoenix feather.

He waved it around and a beam of light came out.

**Ollivander:** Still good as new. Aang yours is next.

Aang handed his over and Ollivander his wand.

**Ollivander:** Rosewood 10 ½ inches dragon heartstring, if I'm correct the heartstring came from a great dragon belong to a great hero.

Aang blush a little knowing who Ollivander was talking about; happen to be his past life. Olivander gave it a wave and water spilled out.

**Ollivander:** Great, just perfect.

They took pictures for the champion. They headed down to dinner after all of that, except for Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing.

**Aang:** What happen during Potions?

**Zatch:** Well, I successfully made a Potion.

**Harry:** For once?

**Lien:** Yeah, took us by surprise.

**Zatch:** all I did is add ingredients and mix it together. I didn't even know half of the stuff I did.

Just then an barn owl and Hedwig came back with answers.

**Sakura:** Great, an answer from Yue.

Harry read his letter first.

Harry–

I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, its too risky in case the owl Is intercepted – we need to talk face-to-face can you ensure that you are alone be- the fire in the Gryffindor tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?

I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself, and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose.

Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can.

_Sirius_

Sakura read her:

Sakura–

Your brother us a ride. Don't worry, Tory will be staying at Eriol's house, but I need a way to get into Hogwarts without anyone knowing.

_Yue_


	13. The Dragons

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Dragons**

Yue coming to Hogwarts became a big shock to Sakura.

**Sakura:** How am I going to Yue to Hogwarts? I don't know anyway to do so.

Zatch Lien and Wanrei thought about the door between the mamodo world and the human world but that means they have to tell her about Zatch Wanrei and Tia being mamodos.

**Naruto:** Maybe Dumbledore can supply him a Portkey?

**Li:** That's easy for you to say, don't forget about he's one of the judges.

That wind up not the problem as the daily prophet came.

**Aang:** Oh no.

**Sakura:** They came.

That morning Sakura and Aang groan as their friends read the Prophet:

Sakura and Aang the transfer student's at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardly enters the Triwizard tournament, but the question on people's mind is who these people are. Aang is a rude young boy raised by Monks in the a temple in the southern mountains, who's only family is his traveling companions Katara Sakka and Toph. Sakura Avalon of Readington Japan, who has no memory of her mother, as her mother died when she was 3. Both hang out with their group including other transfer students.

**Sakura:** Ok that's way off. She didn't even say who I was.

**Aang:** I know and what they said about me is way off.

**Harry:** I told you she'll twist your words around.

**Zatch:** I'm not going to read anymore.

**Tia:** She shouldn't even call herself a reporter.

**Harry:** At least its not as bad as mine.

**Kiyo:** Well the worst is still about to come.

**Megumi:** That's right you sill have the first task.

Aang and Sakura groaned again and hit their heads on the table. Everyone seems to be getting ready for the first task. Toph and Katara looked up any spells to help Aang out, since he can't use his bending, or only allow their wands.

**Katara:** We could use the summoning charm to summon a jug of water for water bending. You're pretty good with the summoning charm.

**Toph:** Let's face it; we know everyone will know about us and our abilities sooner or later.

**Aang:** I know and I agree but we don't know what the first task is.

Sakura just came back from the library trying to study up on spells. But as she knows her best chance is using the Star Cards. She walked up to her bed to get a surprise as an angle like creature sits at the couch waiting for her.

**Sakura:** Yue?

**Yue:** Sorry Sakura, Dumbledore set up a portkey to take me strait to here.

**Sakura:** I should have known.

**Li:** Hey Sakura, what's wrong… Yue?

Zatch Lien Wanrei Madison Meilin Aang Katara Sakka Toph Naruto Hinata Shino Kiba Harry and Hermione came up surprise to see Yue.

**Sakura:** Guys this is my other guardian Yue.

The next few days the Gryffindor students got use to seeing Yue, the only thing they haven't gotten use to is when Yue transforming into Julian to eat at the Gryffindor table, and him joining the grouping, somewhat. On the Saturday before the first task every third year and higher was aloud to go to Hogsmeade. The transfer student's were allow to come as long as they fallow school rules. Which was a good thing Zatch manage to tell Lien and Wanrei before so.

**Zatch:** Yeah, getting out of Hogwarts feels great.

**Naruto:** Yeah, and we can visit our friends in the other dorms freely, and with out any problem.

They walked through the town with out any problems. At one store Zatch bought every flavor beans.

**Kiyo:** Zatch, I doubt yellow-tail is one of the flavors.

**Zatch:** Hmmm Chocolate.

**Tia:** Hey Zatch may I have one.

Zatch handed her one and one taste and she spit it out.

**Tia:** GROSS BOOGERS.

**Zatch:** I guess that's what it means as every flavor.

Schneider ate some chocolate Frogs.

**Kiyo:** Three Broomsticks, let's give that a try.

They enter they see their fellow classmates.

**A voice:** Kiyo Megumi Zatch Tia.

It was Hermione that look like she was sitting alone. They walk to the table as Zatch sat on Harry.

**Harry:** Zatch get off.

**Zatch:** Harry?

**Hermione:** He's wearing a invisibility cloak that makes him invisible if worn.

**Zatch and Tia:** Cool.

Zatch sit at a different seat and Hermione order them some butterbear, but when Kiyo Tia and Megumi tried it they spit it out.

**Tia:** Ah gross.

Zatch and Schneider finish theirs.

**Zatch:** I don't know, it tastes good to me.

**Tia:** You like that stuff.

**Schneider:** Meru.

**Hermione:** Look its Hagrid.

Hagrid came in talking to Moody.

**Zatch:** I wander what they're talking about?

**Megumi:** It's none of our business.

They walked over to where they were sitting.

**Hagrid:** Alright Hermione, Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi?

**Megumi:** We're find.

**Hagrid:** I saw those 2 friends of your Zatch, Lien and Wanrei; they seem to be enjoying themselves.

**Zatch:** uh, that's good.

He and Tia shrugged at each other.

Moody look at Hermione's S.P.E.W. notebook.

**Moody:** Nice cloak, Potter.

Harry looked at him surprised.

**Harry: **Can your eye – I mean can you –?

**Moody:** Yeah it can see through Invisibility Cloak, and it came in useful at times, I can tell you.

Hagrid beam down at Harry, and did the same as Moody so he won't attract to much attention.

**Hagrid:** Harry, I already got to talk with Sakura and Aang, I want you three to meet me at midnight at my cabin. Wear that cloak.

Hagrid straightened up.

**Hagrid:** Nice to see you guys.

They left them, as Sakka Aang Katara and Toph came in with all the stuff they got, from the stores around.

**Harry:** Why does Hagrid want Aang Sakura and I to meet him at midnight?

**Kiyo:** I don't know.

**Zatch:** Well it will be hard enough on you.

**Harry:** Why is that?

**Zatch:** Isn't tonight the night you're suppose to talk to Sirius?

**Tia:** Ah, that's right. You can't miss that.

**Harry:** don't worry, hopefully it won't lasted till past 1 o'clock.

**Kiyo:** What about Sakura and Aang, they're in the same house as you so that might be a problem?

**Hermione:** Well Sirius is an understanding man, so if they wined up meeting them, Sirius will understand, if we just tell him.

**Zatch:** That make since, and at least he get to meat some of us.

Meanwhile Aang and the others were talking about the same thing. As they decide that it can't be to bad if Harry is with them. Meiling and Madison was on their own as Sakura and Li was together on their date. The ninja's basically split up with their squads so they had a great time as a team. They headed to the castle. For dinner Lien and Wanrei looked at each other silently as no one has a clue what's going on.

**Zatch:** I take it you had a great time at Hogsmeade.

They look at him blushing.

**Lien: **Uh, yeah it was great.

Julian was eating all of his favorite meals before having to transformed into Yue. Zatch ate another of his Berry Bot's every flavor beans.

**Zatch:** Yuck Earwax!

**Naruto:** Looks like your luck of the draw has run out. Hey let me have one.

**Zatch:** sure.

He gave Naruto one that look like the one he gave Tia by accident.

**Naruto:** what flavor is this?

**Zatch:** Boogies.

Naruto spit it out and got a drink of his water. That night at the Gryffindor Tower Aang Sakura and Harry was off to meet Hagrid in their invisibility cloak.

**Harry:** Lucky your not that tall or we won't fit in this.

They headed to the Cabin where Hagrid was waiting.

**Hagrid:** You there Harry, Aang, Sakura?

**Harry:** Yeah we're here.

**Aang:** Whats going on?

He looked over at Appa's direction seeing him sleep soundlessly.

**Hagrid:** Got something to show you three.

They walked off through the yard.

**Sakura:** What are you showing us?

**Hagrid:** Come with me, keep quiet an keep yourself covered with that cloak. We won't bring Fang he won't like it…

**Harry:** listen Hagrid I can't stay long…I got to be back at one o'clock.

Hagrid wasn't listening as they were heading for the Beauxbaton's carriages. Madame Maxime walk out and join them.

**Madame Maxime:** Ah, 'Agrid…it is time?

**Hagrid:** Bong sewer.

After awhile they were heading off again.

**Aang:**___Sakura, it looks like Hagrid is in love._

**Sakura:** _Yeah, I noticed._

**Madame Maxime:** Wair is it you are talking me, 'Agrid?

**Hagrid:** You'll enjoy this. Worth seeing, trust me. Only – don't go telling anyone I show you, right? You're not supposed to know.

**Madame Maxime:** Of course not.

Aang Sakura and Harry was getting more irritated about this. Soon they walk so far from the perimeter of the forest they couldn't see the lake when they heard screaming, and roars of some animal. Then when they stop, Sakura thought she saw bonfires.

**Aang:** No way!

**Sakura:** What is it Aang?

**Aang:** Dragons.

They saw 6 fully grown dragons.

**Sakura:** What?

One of the wizards that look like he could be related to Ron came up.

**Wizard:** Keep back there, Hagrid. They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this horntail do forty.

After awhile all they could do is launch stunning spells at the dragon. They walked closer to the dragons, and Harry recognize one of them.

**Harry:** Charlie Weasly.

Aang and Sakura remember him from platform 9 ¾ on their way to Hogwarts.

**Charlie:** All right Hagrid? They should be asleep now.

The next few mInotes Charlie introduce them to each dragon. And they talked about how Madame Maxime could tell her student about the dragon.

**Charlie:** How's Harry and those 2 transfer students Aang and Sakura, I haven't seen those two since they left for Hogwarts.

**Hagrid:** Fine all of them are doing fine.

**Charlie:** I hope so, I didn't dare tell her what Harry had for the first task after reading the Daily Prophet. I still don't believe Aang is Rude as that Skeeter woman said he was. And they didn't mention who Sakura was at all.

**Aang:** _At least someone is on our side._

They headed back when Sakura notice Karkaroff.

**Sakura:** This isn't good. He knows about the 3rd task. He's going to tell Krum.

**Aang:** Then it will just leave Cedric that don't know about the task.

**Harry:** I'll tell him then. If 5 out of 6 knows then it's fair if all 6 knows.

They sneak to the castle to the Gryffindor tower just to see Yue standing there waiting.

**Sakura:** Yue, what are you doing up?

**Yue:** Waiting for your return.

They took off the invisibility cloak. Harry looked into the fire, and saw Sirius's head.

**Harry:** Sirius, sorry about the others. Hagrid ask Aang Sakura and I to come down to see what the first task was. And Yue was waiting for Sakura.

**Sirius:** That's ok, at least I get to meet 2 of your new friends.

**Sakura:** Don't worry we're heading off to bed anyway. You two still can have your private talk.

**Aang:** Nice to meet you Mr. Black.

They headed to the dormitories to sleep.

**Sirius:** Nice kids, I can tell just by looking at them they mean no harm.

**Harry:** Yeah and the others are just the same. So how you're doing?

**Sirius:** Never mind me, how are you?

Harry told him what was going on, mention Appa to Sirius so that Aang won't sound suspicious.

**Harry: **…and now Hagrid has shown Aang Sakura and me what's coming in the first task, and its dragons Sirius, I'm a goner. And since Sakura and Aang has no experience in our magic, they might as well be goner as well.

**Sirius:** Well it seems that Aang and Sakura can take care of their selves. And even though Ron isn't talking to you; like them you still have friends that can help you. As for dragons, we can deal with Harry. But we'll get to that in a mInote – I haven't got long here – I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back any mInote. There are things I need to warn you about.

**Harry:** What?

**Sirius:** Karkaroff. Harry, he was a death eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?

**Harry:** Yes – him – what?

**Sirius:** He was aught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year – to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him in Azkaban in the first place.

**Harry:** Karkaroff got released? Why did he release him?

**Sirius:** He made a deal with the Ministry of Magic. He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names. He put a lot of people in Azkaban in his place. He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for Dumstrang champion as well.

**Harry:** Okay, but are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the Goblet? What about Aang and Sakura? I know there is no way they could put their names in the Goblet. If he did, he's a real good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop us from competing.

**Sirius:** We know he's a good actor, because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Tell Aang Sakura about what I told you, and find away to tell the others since they don't know about the magical world, if you can.

**Harry:** I doubt that will be a problem, ever since their first day here they been having a group meetings when ever they can during Breakfast lunch and Dinner. Hermione Ron and I been part of it, since we became friends and that all of the gathering been at the Gryffindor table.

**Sirius:** That's a good point. Now I been reading the Daily Prophet, Harry.

**Harry:** You and the rest of the world.

**Sirius:** And reading between the lines of that Skeeter Woman's article last month, Moody was attack the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes I know she says it was another false alarm but I don't think so, somehow. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no ones going to look into it too closely; Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had.

**Harry:** So…what are you saying? Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But – why, and what about Aang and Sakura?

**Sirius:** I've been hearing some very strange things. The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark…and then – did you hear about the Ministry of Magic witch who gone missing?

**Harry:** Bertha Jorkins?

**Sirius:** Exactly...she disappear in Albania, and that's definitely where Voltemort was rumor was rumored to be last… and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up wouldn't she?

**Harry:** yeah, but it's not very likely she'd have walked strait into Voldemort

Just then Kero floated down the stairs half awake.

**Kero:** Huh, what's going on?

**Sirius:** Who's that?

**Harry:** Just another of Sakura's guardians. Kero go back to bed.

**Kero:** I would except I'm thirsty.

He floated off not even asking about Sirius.

**Sirius:** I don't think he'll be a problem.

**Harry:** He wouldn't be now, but if you give him sweets or competing against Spinnel Eriol's Guardian.

**Sirius:** I'll keep that in mind. Now as for what we were talking about. Listen I knew Bertha Jorkins; she was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Harry. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap.

Kero came back but this time went back up to bed.

**Harry:** So…so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament? Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?

**Sirius:** I don't know. I just don't know Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your Sakura's and Aang's name in that gobbler did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident.

**Harry:** look like a really a good plan from where I'm standing. They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff.

**Sirius:** Right these dragons. There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a stunning spell. Dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon.

**Harry:** Yeah I know, we just saw.

**Sirius:** but you can do it alone. There is a way and a simple spell's all you need just—

Someone was walking downstairs.

**Harry:** Go someone is coming,

Sirius left as it was Ron coming down, then Zatch came down after Ron returned.

**Harry:** Zatch what are you doing awake at this hour.

**Zatch:** yawning Ron woke me, I thought I come down, hoping to meat Sirius.

**Harry:** Sorry, but you missed him. I'll tell you guys in the morning.

**Zatch:** Okay I'm going back to sleep.

Zatch roamed back up stairs and landed back on his bed and fell back to sleep. With Harry fallowing.


	14. The First Task

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The First Task**

The next morning it was the same even with the knowledge of the first task. Aang went to take care of Appa. Lien and Wanrei was on their walks. Sakura still had her dreams. Harry warns everyone about Death Eaters during breakfast.

**Tia:** So wait Karkaroff is a former Death Eater?

**Harry:** Yep.

**Kiyo:** and the ministry let him go.

**Harry:** Yes.

**Aang:** Well, lets worry about how to survive the first round first.

Just then two notes telling them they can use their bending and use the Star cards. So they try to find away to use them now that they know what they're up against.

**Aang:** considering I'm great with the summoning charm, I could use it to summon jug of water.

**Katara:** That narrows down water, and I doubt you won't be on Earth, so earth bending and Air bending.

**Toph:** Plus you can use the magic tricks you learn so far to replace the fact you don't know any fire bending.

**Aang:** I just hope no one sees me as a threat after the first task.

Sakura was considering the same problem, but with the Star Cards.

**Sakura:** ahh, I can't believe the mess I'm in.

**Madison:** Come on, its not a first time you fought a dragon.

**Sakura:** the last dragon I fought with, was made from the Create Card.

**Li:** If only we have more update on what you have to do, then we would know what cards you can use.

They try to figuer out the best combination. Harry had the same problem as he had no idea what to do, even with Hermione's help. When Monday came it become a problem. they ate their breakfast as usual.

**Zatch:** Tomorrow is the big day.

**Megumi:** Tell me about it.

**Tia:** Harry have you told Cedric about the dragons yet, Megumi and I can still tell him for you.

**Harry:** No I'll tell him, he might trust my word.

Harry manage to reach Cedric.

**Harry:** 'Diffindo'

Cedric's bag rip and his stuff fell on the floor. Harry helped as it was his fault.

**Harry:** Cedric, the first task is Dragons.

**Cedric:** What?

**Harry:** Dragons. They have 6, one for each of us. We've got to go past them.

They talked about how Madame Maxime and Karkaroff saw them and must have told their champions. Then Moody came and took Harry to his office.

**Moody:** That was a decent thing to you just did, Potter. Sit down.

Harry sit in one of the seats, and look at the stuff around them, one item caught his attention. Moody told it was a Dark detector for students that lie.

**Moody:** So found out about the dragons have you? It's all right. Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been. I trust Aang and Avalon knows.

**Harry:** Yes, but we didn't cheat, it was a sort of accident that I found out.

The whole time they were talking about playing with their strengths. This was Quidditch, which led to how he can get a broom, and he knows what he need to do.

**Harry:** Hermione, I need your help?

**Hermione:** What do you think I've been doing?

**Harry:** I need to learn to do the summoning charm properly by tomorrow afternoon.

That night they practiced, even Zatch, Lien, Wanrei, Li, Madison, Eriol, Meilin, Katara Sakka Toph, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were helping him out, mostly because they were keeping up with their homework. Aang and Sakura was preparing for their task

**Hermione:** you need to concentrate.

**Zatch:** It's not that hard, watch.

Zatch took out his wand and gave it a wave.

**Zatch:** 'Accio dictionary'

The book flew in his hands.

**Hermione:** Thanks can I have that back.

Zatch handed it back as he return to his potion homework. By 2 o'clock in the morning when everyone else has gone to bed, they got the hand the next morning they were ready. Aang Sakura and Harry wait in the tent for instructions. Out on the stands everyone watch impatiently.

**Zatch:** Boring.

**Kiyo:** Would you wait?

**Li:** I hope it goes well.

**Naruto:** same here. I don't really care who wins.

**Kiba:** Says you.

At the tent…

Everyone waits as they were assigned their dragons. Cedric was first, and up against Blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout. Then Fleur with a Welish Green. Then Krum with a scarlet Chinese fireball. Then Harry with the Hungarian Horntail. Then Sakura with a Opaleye Horntail. Finally Aang with a Whishtail dragon. Everyone was nervous, and no one knows what to do.

Cedric went out there, and distract the dragon by transforming a rock into a dog to distract the dragon in order to get the egg but got burned at the process. Fleur went out there and put the dragon to sleep and manage to get the egg. Krum used a curse to bind the dragon and manage to get the egg before getting crush. Then it was Harry's turn.

**Aang:** Good luck out there Harry.

**Harry:** Right.

During his task he used the summoning charm to call his broom stick known as the Firebolt, Harry manage to fly around it untill the Hungarian Horntail broke its chains and chased him around school grounds, when Harry manage to grab the egg but at the same time took damage, after all that Harry and Ron were friends again. Then it was Sakura's turn.

**Aang:** Good luck.

**Sakura:** Same goes to you.

She stepped outside and there was a cheer for her, as she faced her dragon. She summon her staff, surprising the croud.

**Sakura:** Here goes nothing.

She took out her normal wand.

**Sakura:** 'Accio Star Cards.

All of the sudden the star cards case flew at her, the dragon breath fire at her.

**Sakura:** Shield

A shield appeared and blocks the fire.

**Naruto:** Cool.

**Zatch:** Looks like we're the only ones with a secret.

The dragon stop its fire and came at her.

**Sakura:** Jump.

Small wings appeared on her feet as she dodge the attack.

**Sakura:** Move, bring the egg toward me.

The move card appeared on the egg but as soon as it move toward Sakura she had to dodge again.

**Madison:** Come on, Sakura. You can do this.

**Sakura:** I need a distraction. Illusion

Many fake Sakuras appeared confusing the Dragon.

**Sakura:** Dash Card.

Sakura ran at the egg and got it just in time before it could get her.

**Bagman:** That's it, and a great grab while at it.

Sakura return to the tent as the wizards dealt with the dragon.

**Bagman:** Now we see the scores before we introduce our last champion.

Li Madison Meiling Eriol Kero Spinnel and Yue left to congratulate Sakura while the others stay to watch Aang next, so they can congratulate them both. They made their scores and shot it in the air. Madame Maxime gave her an 8, Crouch gave her a 8 as well, Dumbledore gave her a 9, Bagman gave her a 7, and Karkaroff gave her a 5. The total was 37 points.

**Sakura:** That's not too bad. I guess I got points off for mistakes.

Her friends came in ready for the celebration

**Madison:** We saw the score, that was great.

**Kero:** Karkaroff should of give you a higher score.

Li and Sakura hugged each other, as gratitude.

**Bagman:** And finally our last champion. Ready for anything. Aang.

Aang came out and everyone was cheering loudly, as he faced his dragon which was a long slim dragon with wings and legs. Aang took out his wand ready. The dragon came in a strait in an attack. Aang bend Air together into a ball and jump on it.

**Aang:** Air Scooter.

He zoomed passed the dragon, but the dragon blew fire at him. Aang swiftly move around almost as if he's punching something and rock came out of nowhere and blocked the flames. The croud surprise by what Aang was doing cheered with joy. Aang took out his wand.

**Aang:** 'Accio water jug'

A jug of water came at him as he grabbed it.

**Zatch:** What is he planning to do with that water?

**Kiyo:** I don't know.

Aang bend the water from the jug and used it as a slash and it hit the dragon.

**Aang:** Here goes nothing.

Aang swipe the ground as rocks build up and threw the egg to him. Then Aang combine Water and air bending to slow down the landing to grab it himself. He grabbed it, then the dragon breath fire at him, but Aang used the water as a shield. As the wizards stop it.

**Bagman:** Well, well. I think I'll be the first to say that was and intriguing use of rock water and air.

The croud applause as Aang headed up to the tent. Then the rest of the headed that direction.

**Sakura:** whoa, what did you do out there?

**Aang:** Long story, I'll tell you later. You also have explaining as well, after all.

Aang's scores came up at the order Sakura's did. Madame Maxime gave him a 10, Crouch gave him a 9, Dumbledore gave him a 9 as well, Bagman gave him a 10, and Karkaroff gave him an 8. His total was 46.

**Ron:** I hate to admit it, but you earn that score Aang, I don't know why you got two 9s and one 8. But you didn't get hurt.

Everyone zoomed in having so Many questions that Aang and Sakura went ahead and explain about what they did. Aang with the help of Katara Sakka and Toph explain about him being an Avatar, and learning Air Water and Earth bending. Sakura with the help of Li Madison Meilin Eriol Spinnel Kero and Yue mention about Sakura being a cardcaptors, how Li came in a family of sorcerers, and Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed the original creator of the Clow Cards, at the end everyone understand. After a while Bagman told them the key to the second task is in the egg. Skeeter tries to get an interview with them but they left.


	15. The House Elves

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The House-Elves**

The next day Harry Ron and Hermione use Ron's owl Pigwidgeon to send Sirius a letter about the first task, and with their permission, mentioning about their latest news of the group. The only ones who still have a secret was Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Lien, Wanrei, Schneider, Naruto, Sakura H, and Shikamaru about the Zatch Tia Wanrei and Schneider being mamodos, and about the mamodo world and the last battle for King, but they knew eventually the school will know. After the letter was sent they headed to the Gryffindor Tower for the party.

At the Gryffindor common room everyone explode in excitement. They helped themselves to the food except for the Yellow-Tails as Zatch ate it all.

**Harry:** Zatch, you ate all the Yellow-Tails?

**Zatch:** Sorry, I just love Yellow-Tails.

**Naruto:** Just think Tia and Megumi is celebrating as well, since Cedric is in their house.

Lee Jordan was carrying Harry's egg to him. But when Harry opened it a screech came out.

**Fred: **Shut it.

Harry closed it, and after that they were trying to figuer the whole thing out. Fred offers some food joking around with some pranks.

**Naruto:** Man Fred you might as well meet Dr. Riddles, he loves making up lies to kid around.

**Fred:** Maybe we should.

**Hermione:** Did you get all this from the kitchen, Fred?

**Fred:** Yep, 'anything we can get you. Sir, anything at all!' They're dread helpful; they can give me a roast ox if I said I was peckish.

**Hermione:** How do you get in there?

**Fred:** Easy concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and…why?

**Hermione:** Nothing.

**George:** Going to try and lead the house-elves out on strike now, are you? Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try and stir them up into a rebellion?

Everyone waited for the answer, Zatch decided it's time for him to do something.

**Zatch:** Hermione I don't like the conditions of a house elves either, but setting house elves free from the work they love, is just as bad as forcing them to do something they don't want to do.

Wanrei walked up, knowing what Zatch is talking about.

**Wanrei:** Hermione, if you won't listen to anyone else at least listen to Zatch, he knows what he's talking about.

Just then Neville turned into canary as everyone laugh. By one in the morning everyone went to bed. December starts up soon. Appa was moved into the castle not because of the cold weather but cause of food supply for him, but the students got use to seeing a flying bison now so they don't mind

**Harry:** you guys ready for Christmas.

**Zatch:** Yeah, Christmas.

They were preparing for the holiday, as the weather starts to get bitter.

**Kiba:** Christmas isn't the only thing we'll be celebrating this month.

**Lien:** What do you mean?

**Kiba:** Hinata's birthday is on the 27th.

**Harry:** Hey Aang, how's Appa?

In Care for Magical Creatures it became harder and harder to take care of the Shrewts. Aang and Toph try earth bending to cage them. Sakura try putting them to sleep with the sleep card.

**Zatch:**___I sure wish we have Tia's Giga Ra Seioshi right now._

**Hagrid: **Ok, try not to hurt them.

**A voice:** Well, well, well this looks fun.

They turn around and saw Rita Skeeter.

**Hagrid:** Who are you?

**Skeeter:** Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet reporter.

**Hagrid:** Thought Dumbledore said you weren't allowed inside the school any more.

Sakura summon the water card, and then Aang and Katara used water bending to deal with the sparks, while Harry Ron Hermione Naruto Kiba Hinata Shino Li Meiling Madison Eriol Zatch Wanrei Lien and Sakka and the remaining students outside try to put a leash on them.

**Skeeter:** What are they called?

**Hagrid:** Blast-Ended Shrewts.

**Skeeter:** They're quiet interesting.

**Harry:** Yeah quiet interesting.

**Skeeter:** Ah you're here Harry! So do you like this class, one of your favorites?

**Harry:** Yes.

Skeeter contInoe to interrogate Hagrid's class.

**Toph:** Aang the walls breaking we might need to build a second one.

**Aang:** On it.

He jumped and they built a second wall to stabilize the first one.

**Skeeter:** Ah, Aang. That's some…what is it again?

**Aang and Toph:** Earth Bending.

**Skeeter:** Right, Earth bending! Well got to go.

She left after telling Hagrid about the zoology part of the Prophet. Everyone was worried about the consequences. They headed to lunch after that. Then headed to Muggle Studies/Arithmancy/Ancient Ruins/Divisions.

**Kiyo:** How was Care for Magical Creatures?

**Zatch:** Painful, those blast-ended Shrewts grew large as it took some of us to cage them, most hid in Hagrid's cabin. I wish Tia and Megumi was there, they could of stop those things easy with their Giga Ra Seioshi.

At dinner it was a interesting talk about the classes they had. Everyone came up to the Gryffindor Tower when Hermione came out.

**Hermione:** You guys have to come with me, you have to see this. Is Megumi, Tia, Sakura H, Ino Choji Shikamaru and Kiyo at their dorms.

**Zatch:** No I don't think so.

**Hermione:** Good because they might want to see this too.

Few mInotes later as everyone gathered including Yue, Kero, Spinnel, Akamaru, Schneider, and Momo, they start heading down to the Kitchen.

**Kiyo:** What's going on?

**Hermione:** You'll see. Harry your going to be surprise.

They made it to the portrait of fruits.

**Lien:** Wait is this same thing Fred told us about?

**Hermione:** Yes but I didn't bring you down here to help me with the rebellion.

She tickled the pair causing it to laugh a door handle appeared. Kiyo open the door, and they came in a large room, that's as big as the Great Hall.

**Zatch:** Wow!

**A voice:** Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter!

They see a house-elf came at them.

**Harry:** Dobby?

**Dobby:** It is Dobby sir, it is! Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Harry Potter sir, and Harry Potter has come to see him, sir!

**Zatch:** Wow, so this is the house-elf you were telling us about Harry?

**Harry:** Yeah, that's Dobby.

Zatch Tia and Schneider walked up to him.

**Zatch:** Hi Dobby, my name is Zatch Bell, but you can call me Zatch.

**Tia:** My name is Tia.

**Schneider:** Meru-meru, meru mey.

**Zatch: **That's Schneider.

**Dobby:** Nice to meet you sirs and Madams (referring to everyone in there) I heard so much about all you. Any friends of Harry Potter are a friend of mine.

He bowed to show his respect.

**Harry:** Dobby, what are you doing here?

**Dobby:** Dobby has come to work here at Hogwarts, sir! Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, sir.

**Harry:** Winky? She's here to?

**Naruto:** Who's Winky?

**Ron:** A house-elf we met at the Quidditch World Cup. You could say she was forced into freedom because she disobey her master Mr. Crouch, and was found at a scene of an event with Harry's wand. Long story!

**Dobby:** Yes sir, yes!

They fallowed Dobby into the kitchen, seeing Hundreds of House-elves.

**Zatch:** Hey Dobby, I hope you don't mind me asking, but is it true all of the House-Elves love working here.

**Dobby:** No, not at all. Most of us do, but as you will see some of us House elves that like Winky who was forced free, have a hard time getting over their old master, sir.

**Tia:** That makes since I guess.

They walked to a house elf sitting at a stool over a fireplace. Her uniform wasn't taken care of like the other House-Elves uniforms.

**Dobby:** Winky sirs, madams.

**Harry:** Hello Winky.

Winky quivered a little, and burst into tears. Megumi walked forward trying to comfort Winky.

**Megumi:** Winky was it, please don't cry. We're just here to visit you.

Winky cried harder.

**Tia:** pour thing.

**Dobby:** Would any of you like tea?

**Harry:** Yes, please.

Just then several house elves came with tea ready for them.

**Ron:** Good service.

Hermione frowned at him.

**Lien:** Come on Hermione you heard Dobby, most of them loves their jobs here.

**Wanrei:** There's no argument there.

**Harry:** How long have you been here?

**Dobby:** Only a week, Harry Potter sir. Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir. You see, sir, it is very difficult for a house-elf who has been dismissed to get a new position, sir very difficult indeed.

Winky cried harder.

**Dobby:** Dobby has traveled the country for two whole years, sir, trying to find work! But Dobby hasn't found work, sir, because Dobby wants pay.

**Naruto:** And there's no work that allows you being payed.

**Dobby:** Yes sir. 'That's not the point of house-elves,' they say and they slammed the door in Dobby's face! Dobby likes work, but he wants to wear clothes and he wants to be paid, Harry Potter…Dobby likes being free. And then, Harry Potter, Dobby went to visit Winky, and find out Winky has been freed.

Winky flung herself on the floor and starts hitting the floor.

**Katara:** Winky, I get you didn't want to be freed, but you don't have to cry over it.

Nothing they said, help Winky Infact she wasn't even listening.

**Dobby:** And then Dobby had the idea, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby thought Dobby and Winky find work together. 'Where is there enough work for two house eves' Winky said. And Dobby thinks, and it comes to him, sir! Hogwarts! So Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir, and Dumbledore took us on!

**Kero:** What about the pay you wanted?

**Aang:** Kero's right, you said you wanted to be paid for your work.

**Dobby:** Dumbledore if paying Dobby, sirs, if Dobby wants paying! And so Dobby is a free elf, sirs, and gets a Galleon a week and one day off a month.

**Hermione:** That's not much.

**Dobby:** Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby 10 galleons a week and weekends off. But Dobby beat him down, miss. Dobby likes freedom, miss but he isn't wanting too much, miss, he likes work better.

**Naruto:** That's seems fair.

**Hermione:** and how much is Dumbledore paying you, Winky?

Winky sat up and look up to Hermione angry at her.

**Wanrei:** _Uh, I think Hermione said something wrong._

**Sakura H:** _Well, it can't be as bad as her crying_

**Winky:** Winky is a disgraced elf, but Winky is not yet getting paid. Winky is not sunk so low as that! Winky is properly ashamed of being freed.

Hermione and Winky argued about who should be ashamed. As Dobby explains she still feels attach to Mr. Crouch.

**Naruto:** Well since we're here for one year we might as well look around the Kitchen.

**Kiba:** Hey I just got a idea what to do for Hinata's birthday. We can hold a party here, that way everyone can come even if they're from a different house.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

**Naruto:** Hey Dobby, is it possible for students to hold birthday parties in here?

**Dobby:** As long as they don't get in trouble, sir. But Dobby think it's a good idea to ask Dumbledore.

After a while Harry persuade Dobby to say what he wants about his old master the Malfoy's. Winky cried saying how her mother and grandmother worked for the crouches.

**Dobby:** Naruto sir, who's birthday are you and Kiba planning to celebrate.

Naruto kneeled down.

**Naruto:** Can you keep a secret for us?

**Dobby:** Of course sir. I'll keep secret for students, if its not involve trouble.

**Naruto:** We're holding one for Hinata Hyuga, that girl over there.

He points to Hinata.

**Naruto:** Her birthday is 27th of December and we're planning something, or at least trying to as her friends. You only need to keep what we're planning a secret.

**Dobby:** Yes sir, sure thing sir.

**Naruto:** Thanks.

After a while of planning what to get for Dobby at Christmas.

**Dobby:** Harry Potter can dobby come and see you sometimes, sir?

**Harry:** Course you can.

**Ino:** You can visit us in the Hufferpuff and Ravenclaw house if you want to.

**Dobby:** Thank you miss.

That night they went back to their dormitory and had a good night sleep except Sakura, who's dream vision starts to become more vividly.


	16. The Unexpected Task

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Unexpected Task**

**McGonagall:** Potter, Weasly! Will you pay attention?

It was Thursday and they had a hard time in lessons. They successfully transform their Guinea Pig into a Guinea Foul, and copied down their homework. Harry and Ron played sword fight with Fred and Georges fake wands.

**McGonagall:** Now that Potter and Weasly have been kind enough to act their age. I have something to say to you all.

Zatch listen quietly, curious about the last mInote announcements.

**McGonagall:** The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guest. Now, the ball will be open to fourth year and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish…

The girls look at Harry and Aang, and some of the boys look at Sakura (which irritated Li).

**McGonagall:** Dress Robes will be worn. And the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing up at Midnight. Now then the Yule Ball is of course a change for all of us to – er, let your hair down. But that doesn't mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expected from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way.

The bell rang at that point and the students prepare to leave.

**McGonagall:** Potter Avalon Aang, a word if you please.

They gathered around her.

**McGonagall:** Potter Avalon Aang, you three and your partners…

**Harry:** What partners?

**McGonagall:** Your partner for the Yule Ball, Potter. Your dance partner!

**Harry:** Dance Partner? I don't dance.

**McGonagall:** Oh yes you do. All three of you. That's what I'm telling you three. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball.

**Sakura:** I don't see any problem with that.

**Aang:** Me neither.

**Harry:** Thanks for the support guys. I'm not dancing.

**McGonagall:** It's traditional! You are a Hogwarts champion and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school, and that means all of you. so make sure you get yourself a partner.

**Sakura:** That's not a problem; after all I am going out with Li.

**Aang:** I guess I can ask Katara.

He blushed a little saying that. Harry walked out worried about that fact. Everyone put their name down to stay for Christmas.

**Megumi:** I send a letter to my manager and they said I can stay for Christmas, since the Yule Ball is taking place.

**Zatch:** Great that also mean you're staying as well.

**Tia:** Uh, yeah.

They were at dinner.

**Naruto:** Well I know 2 pairings for the dance.

He looked at Sakura & Li, and Lien & Wanrei.

**Aang:** Um, Katara will you go to the Yule Dance with me.

**Katara:** Uh, sure.

They blushed as they said that.

**Kiba:** Make that 3.

**Naruto:** Well 2 of the 4 champions has dates.

**Ron:** Just lasso one.

**Sakura H: ** Bad idea, girls aren't something you could just get out of no where.

One of the 3rd years Hufferpuff asked Harry out but no. In fact Aang Sakura and Harry was asked contInoously.

**Sakura A:** I already have a partner for the dance.

**Aang:** You two.

**Sakura A:** Yeah.

Days came and people start already have dates for the Ball. After Herbology Tia pulled Zatch to the side.

**Tia:** Um Zatch, do you have a dance partner for the Yule Ball yet.

**Zatch:** Na, I been to busy between helping Naruto and the others prepare for Hinata's birthday party and homework.

**Tia:** Well I don't have one either. So since neither of us have dates for the Ball, is it ok we go together.

**Zatch:** Sure Tia, no problem.

Kiyo also manage to ask Megumi to the Ball, so they were paired up. Most of the teachers given up trying to teach, since most had there attention on the Yule Ball. Others not so considerate, as they try to keep their attention with class.

**Hermione:** Aren't you worry about the egg.

**Aang: **I already cracked it.

**Harry:** Really?

**Aang:** yeah, in fact here's a clue. I used one of the bending to solve it.

**Hermione:** Well that narrows down to Air Water and Earth since you haven't learn Fire bending.

Soon enough the Conversations went into finding dates.

**Ron:** Hey Naruto, is Sakura free or did you ask her.

**Naruto: **I asked her and she said yes, Hinata is going with Kiba, Ino picked Choji, before you ask.

**Ron:** Ahh. Toph what about you.

**Toph:** Staying here. Besides dressing nicely and dancing is not how I role. Plus would you dance with a blind earth bender.

**Harry:** Good point.

When Harry asked Cho out she was already asked by Cedric. At the Gryffindor tower Harry learn Ron asked Fleur out, and was denied. Harry told him about Fleur being part Veela.

**Naruto:** Wow, didn't expect her being part Veela.

Naruto snicker a little.

**Ginny:** Can't you be more sensitive toward others feelings.

**Zatch:** Don't worry that just how Naruto is. When we met I couldn't tell when he's serious or just playing around.

**Ron:** We must be the only ones left who hasn't got any one – well except Neville.

**Sakka:** Neville?

**Ron:** yeah he even asked Hermione. According to him, Hermione already going out with someone. I bet she said that so she wouldn't go with him.

Hermione came in, asking why none of them was at dinner. She also threw 6 yellow-tail sandwiches to Zatch, since he wasn't down there.

**Zatch:** Naruto Kiba and I been to busy, planning for Hinata's birthday.

**Naruto:** Can I have one of those, since I haven't eaten.

**Kiba:** Me two.

**Zatch:** Sure here.

He threw them 2 sandwiches, they took a bite.

**Naruto:** Yum, now I know why you like them.

**Kiba:** Yeah I'll say. No offense against your beliefs about house elves Hermione, but they sure know how to make these delicious

**Hermione:** None taken. Since Zatch wasn't at dinner I tried it myself to see what so great about them, and to if they're really worth those House-elves time to make them for everyone. I even try that Ramen Naruto.

**Naruto:** That's ok. Once I get back to the leaf village it will be Ramen everyday every meal for me, at my favorite restaurant Mizu Ramen. I think I'll ask the house elves their recipe so that theirs can be made there. I already send a letter there asking the old man if it's ok I do that. And I'm still waiting for the response.

**Hermione:** Sound like a good plan. At least the House Elves work won't go unnoticed.

**Naruto:** Well, yes and no. since the leaf village doesn't know about the magical world except for Granny Tsunade who's our 5th Hokage (Leader of our village) who gave us our letters, I just told them its from hard workers, who deserve to have their work noticed.

**Zatch:** Yum, yellow-tail.

**Ron:** Hermione, Neville is right you're a girl.

**Hermione:** Oh well spotted.

**Ron:** Well you can come with one of us!

**Hermione:** No, I can't!

**Ron:** Oh come on, we need partners, we're going to look stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…

Hermione starts blushing…

**Hermione:** I can't come with you, because I already going with someone.

**Madison:** Told you. See it beats being in the girl's dormitory.

She smirks at Ron as she told him. Zatch Naruto and Kiba wasn't paying attention as he was on his second sandwich. Kiba gave Akamaru bits as Akamaru haven't ate, and going over their plans for the 27th.

**Ron:** No you're not! You just said that to get rid off of Neville.

**Zatch:** Guys can you quiet down. We're trying to concentrate.

**Hermione:** Oh did I? Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl.

They contInoe to argue about the fact, and about Hermione's mystery date. Till Hermione stormed into the girls dormitory.

**Naruto:** Good maybe we can finish this up.

Naruto tool a last bite of his sandwich.

**Kiba:** Good thing we started with our homework first.

**Ron:** Who is she going out with?

**Ginny:** I'm not telling you, it's her business. The only boy who knows is Wanrei and Li, and that's because Hermione let Lien tell him, but only if he keeps it a secret from the rest.

**Naruto:** Hey who's keeping Hinata's Birthday party a secret here?

Hinata came in, and Naruto Kiba and Zatch hid their plans, in their book bags.

**Hinata:** What are you guys talking about?

**Naruto:** Hermione's mystery date for the Yule Ball.

**Hinata:** Oh, I know who it is.

Ron groaned as Hinata found a place to sit. Ron tried getting Ginny to go with Harry, but she already going with Neville. Harry had an idea, while Parvati and Lavender came through, and asked them, Lavender was already going out with some one but Parvati said she might ask her sister Padma of Ravenclaw.

**Parvati:** She try to ask that Kiyo Takamichi…

**Zatch:** Kiyo's going to the Ball with Megumi.

**Parvati:** Right so I think she's free.

Now Ron and Harry had partners for the Yule ball. They went to bed and had a good night sleep at the most part, as Sakura's dream vision slowly becomes vivid. To keep track of it, she kept a dream diary, so that she can keep track of how much more vivid it's becoming, to determine how much longer till it comes true.


	17. Yule Ball

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Yule Ball**

With the Yule Ball coming around Head of Houses had dance classes. Homework pile on them, the only ones in Gryffindor managing to get it done despite another situation, was Zatch, Lien, Wanrei, Hermione, Sakura, Li, Meiling, Madison, Eriol, Aang, Katara, Toph, Hinata, and Shino. Till Christmas Eve came and everyone was ready for the Yule Ball. Fleur was complaining about everything she could fine.

**Fleur:** It is to 'eavy, all zis food.

It was dinner time.

**Zatch:** Complain, complain, complain. I think I rather eat at the Kitchen, than hear her complain.

**Naruto:** Same here.

**Hermione:** Oh Naruto, is it ok I bring one person to that you know what?

**Naruto:** Talk to Kiba, he's in charged of that; my job is to see if we have it in the Kitchen, and that everyone's involve, knows where to go.. And since Dumbledore gave us the permission for it, the rest will be simple, that mainly leaves Shino's job, in helping with the decorations.

**Hermione:** What about Zatch? I thought he been helping you guys out.

**Kiba:** He is, but this is basically a three man mission for us, and Zatch volunteer to help.

**Ron:** Hopefully I won't be able to fit in my dress robes.

**Naruto:** At least ours is normal.

Naruto had been teasing about Ron's dress robes since he saw them.

**Ron:** Sure keep pushing it Naruto.

They wander who Hermione was going with in the Ball with those who know keep quiet, when Malfoy made it worst for them by teasing about it.

**Naruto:** Hello Moody-sensei.

Malfoy jumped at the sound of Moody. Then they notice that Hermione's teeth are normal size, not like before the spell that made it larger than normal.

**Zatch:** I've notice.

**Hermione:** Hey Pigwidgeon is back.

The girls went excited over Ron's owl. Ron took the letter and gave it to Harry. Choji, Sakura H, Ino, Shikamaru, Megumi, Kiyo, and Tia walked over to here Harry's letter:

Dear Harry,

Congratulations for you Sakura Avalon, and Aang. Though hearing their secret was kind of surprising, but at least their was worked effectively. Whoever put you three's names in the goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! I was suggesting the Conjunctivitis curse, as a dragon's eyes are its weakness. But your ways was better, I'm impressed.

Don't you three get complacent though, Harry. You three only had done one task; whoever put your names in for the tournament's got plenty more open opportunity.

Keep in touch, and I also want to hear from those new friends, that way I get to know them a little more. And I still want to hear of anything unusual.

_Sirius_

**Zatch:** That's no problem we can just use the same owl

**Kiyo:** except we'll send ours in a form of a package that way it's less suspicious.

**Harry:** That's a good idea.

The Next morning was Christmas Day. And Harry woke up with Dobby on him. Zatch, Wonrei, Aang, Sakka, Li, Eriol, Spinnel, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino was awake ready for presents, Aang decide to wait afterwards to take care of Appa and give him his present, and Wanrei and Lien already will be together for the Yule Ball, so they decide to be with the others when they open their presents.

**Dobby:** Sorry, Dobby wants to wish Harry Potter Merry Christmas, and to bring him present, sir.

**Harry:** Its ok.

He start going through his trunk, as well as everyone else that was awake. Harry gave him a pair of his Uncles old socks, which was Dobby's favorite. Ron gave him his old sweater.

**Naruto:** Dobby, here this is from us and all our friends, other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Naruto hands him a bag full of 27 Bronzes, 27 Sickles, and 27 Galleons (Zatch and Eriol added 1 extra of each of them for Schneider and Spinnel, and Sakura added 2 of each for Kero and Yue).

**Dobby:** I can't accept this sir.

**Naruto:** Don't worry, it's not your pay for your service, it's our Christmas present to you. One of each those Bronzes, Sickles, and Galleons came from each of us, including Schneider, Yue, Kero, and Spinnel.

**Dobby:** But I haven't earned it, or gave all of you presents back.

**Wanrei:** Well, if you want to do us a favor as thanks for thanks, you can send our friends from Hufferpuff and Ravenclaw, presents, in their common rooms.

**Dobby:** Sure thing, I was planning to visit them as well. With my Christmas money.

**Naruto:** That's seems like a good idea.

Dobby disappeared into the Girls dormitory with their presents, only waking Hermione, Sakura, Kero, Yue, Lien, Hinata, Katara, and Toph; who wasn't so happy to see him and they did the same, as the boys did, (Hermione let it pass since Dobby was repaying them for his presents). The boys made piles one for their friends in Hufferpuff, one for Ravenclaw as Dobby return with the presents to their friends in the other dorms. They combine both piles, as Dobby took the presents going to the boys and Girls dormitory in Hufferpuff, and gather Sakura H, Ino, Choji, and Megumi presents to them, to the Gryffindor Common room, and then did the same for their friends. Tia, Choji, Ino, and Megumi already had their presents by the bed. Kiyo, Sakura H, and Shikamaru did the same, as did everyone else in the Gryffindor house, saving Dobby that trip.

**Dobby:** Dobby did as you ask, and Dobby did as they ask.

**Naruto:** Thanks Dobby, spend those coins wisely.

**Dobby:** Your welcome, Naruto Uzumaki, and Dobby will.

**Naruto:** just call me Naruto, no need to call me by my first and last name.

**Dobby:** Sure thing Naruto.

Dobby disappeared to return to the kitchen. Just then everyone else woke up and starts opening presents.

**Zatch:** Ooh, this one has a sweater with a Z on it, and it's red.

**Ron:** It must of come from my mom, she send an owl last week asking what's you're favorite color. She made some for the girls too.

Akamaru Schneider and Momo even had sweaters, it didn't had a letter like everyone else, but the sweater was specially made for each of them

**Wanrei:** At least she's being considerate.

They tried their sweaters on. Then open the rest of them. After awhile they headed down.

**Harry:** Zatch you know those remote control toys won't work in Hogwarts, cause of the amount of magic in the air.

**Zatch:** I know, I but that doesn't mean I can't play with them, with out the remotes.

Zatch finish packing up the toys he got from his friends.

**Ron:** Hey Wanrei, I didn't see any presents of yours from Lien.

**Wanrei:** yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm not getting anything.

They headed down where the everyone else is waiting wearing their sweaters. Kero and Spinnel was wearing a sweater Madison made for him, which replace the fact he didn't get a sweater from Mrs. Weasly didn't make him one since she never met them.

**Sakura:** I see we got the same thing from Mrs. Weasly.

**Zatch:** Yeah!

**Hermione:** I heard what you and the others gave Dobby for Christmas, and what he did in return.

**Kiba: **Ok, the present thing wasn't our fault he wanted to do something in return. Besides he loves our present to him.

**Hermione:** I'm not complaining. Doing things like that for the house elves is one of the few things, S.P.E.W. is about.

**Ron:** Great, here we go again.

**Hinata:** Um, maybe we should go down and see what the others got.

**Aang:** Sorry we need to give Appa his present and take care of him.

Aang Katara Sakka and Toph left the common room, heading to Appa. The rest of the day they had the most fun. 5 o'clock, everyone return to the common room to change into their dress robes. Zatch, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Li, Eriol, Aang, and Sakka change into the dress robes Madison made them for the Yule Ball since they forgot to get their own, and got for Christmas. Infact Madison made them for the others as well. Zatch, Naruto, Kiba, Shino were Japanese style. Li's and Wanrei's were made Chinese, and Eriol's was English style like Harry's, Aang's was made similar to what the Monks/Air benders wore, and Sakka's was Water nation like

**Zatch:** Not a bad, Madison really over done it.

**Harry:** You're lucky; Professor McGonagall let you wear ones similar to the schools in China and Japan wear.

**Naruto:** I don't know I like mine.

They headed down the steps to the common room, where Katara Sakura Madison, Hinata, Lien, and Partite waited for there dates, in there Kimonos. Sakura, Madison, and Hinata were Japanese style, Lien's was Chinese style, and Katara was similar to water nation clothing. Kero, Akamaru, Schneider, Momo, and Spinnel were dressed at their best, Julian was dressed his best in just a tux. Sakura's Lien's and Katara's hair was down instead of up like usual

**Julian:** Sorry, I didn't get any dress robes for Christmas, but Dumbledore said a tux will be enough.

**Madison:** Sorry, I said that I been working on everyone's for a long time. You were just last mInote.

**Aang:** Wow Katara you look great.

Aang blushed saying that, which made Katara blush as well.

**Katara:** Thanks, you look well to.

**Zatch:** hey where's Meilin?

**Madison:** She's down at the entrance hall waiting for her date.

**Wanrei:** We better do the same. Tia is probably waiting for Zatch.

They headed down to the entrance hall where Tia, Megumi, and Sakura H was waiting for the others.

**Tia:** Wow Zatch…you look great.

**Zatch:** Thanks, you look great in your kimono too, Tia. Hey where's Kiyo?

**Megumi:** Still waiting for him, and Shikamaru.

**A Voice:** You don't have to wait to long.

Kiyo and Shikamaru came up with their black Japanese style clothes. Along with Padma.

**Kiyo:** Wow Megumi, you look beautiful.

**Megumi:** um thanks, you look handsome as well.

They blushed as they said that. After a while all of them left with a date. Naruto was with Sakura H, Kiba was with Hinata, Shino was with a 3rd year Gryffindor girl (who didn't mind the fact he was creepy), Ino was with Choji, Shikamaru was with one of the Beauxbatons girl (He only agreed to get the girls off his back), Lien was with Wanrei, Zatch was with Tia, Kiyo was with Megumi, Li was with Sakura A, Madison was with Eriol, a 3rd year Ravenclaw was with Meilin, Aang was with Katara, and Sakka was with Toph (after persuading her to go with him, since he can't get a date, so they went as friends). They waited till 8 o'clock when the doors of the great hall will be open.

**Naruto:** I wish they just open the doors already.

Naruto stood there, with his eyes looking like they were close. Then a group of Slytherins came down, Malfoy was with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle didn't have any partners.

**Sakka:** Ha-ha, Crabbe and Goyle don't have partners.

**Kiba:** oh man if only I got a picture of this.

The doors opened just then and everyone was ready.

**Naruto:** About time.

**McGonagall:** Champions, here please.

Aang Katara, Sakura Li, Harry Parvati, Cedric Cho, Krum an unknown girl, and Fleur Delacour with Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain Roger Davis walked up to the doors. Aang Katara and Harry looked to see who Krum's partner was and to there surprise it was Hermione.

**Hermione:** Hi Harry, hi Parvati, hi Sakura A, hi Li, hi Aang, hi Katara.

Everyone who didn't know was surprised. Once everyone else settle in the Hall, the champions and their partners line up and fallow McGonagall as she told them to. They enter to a large round table at the top of the Hall. Where the judges were sitting except instead of Crouch, Ron's older brother Percy was there. Harry sit right next to Percy, with everyone else fallow.

**Percy:** You must be one of the transfer students Mom was talking about. You don't know me, but I'm Ron's older brother Percy. Nice dress robes and kimonos

**Sakura:** Thanks, my friend Madison made them for us.

The plates were empty, just as Dumbledore call on the food. Victor was telling Hermione about his school, as Karkaroff tries to stop him. Dumbledore made them feel better by telling them about a room he found. Fleur was criticizing the decorations as Aang and Katara try to ignore it.

**Aang:** I think I'll rather dance than hear her.

Hermione was trying to teach Krum to say her name right, Sakura and Li was finishing their meals. Everyone stood up as Dumbledore did. At a wave of Dumbledore's hand the tables scoot back, making a dance floor, and musical instrument's fallow. And a musical group known as the Weird sisters came in. Then the Champions and their partners start dancing with many watching.

**Madison:** Ah, if only I had a camera.

Akamaru barked, watching the others dance. Then everyone starts dancing, while Akamaru Momo Schneider Kero and Spinnel watch.

**Kiyo:** Oh sorry Megumi.

Kiyo kept tripping over his dress robes, accidentally stepping on Megumi's feet trying to stay balance.

**Tia:** I feel bad for Kiyo and Megumi. With Kiyo tripping over his dress robes, and Megumi having to deal with him stepping on her feet.

**Zatch:** Hey it's not Kiyo's fault he doesn't know how to dance in his dress robes.

The song ended, and everyone stopped. Then they started a new one. Harry manages to get off the dance floor, as did Kiyo and Megumi. Ron was opening a bottle of butterbeer, while watching Hermione dance with Krum.

**Zatch:** Uh Ron? What's going on?

Ron didn't listen as he was a little preoccupied. Then Parvati and Padma left to dance. Lien and Wanrei was still out there somewhere in the croud. As soon as Hermione sat with them she and Ron started arguing over the fact Hermione was with Krum. Then Lien and Wanrei came over.

**Lien:** What are they arguing about now?

**Kiyo:** About Hermione being with Krum.

**Zatch:** I'm thinking of finding another seat.

Harry was trying to break the argument but nothing he said work. Krum came over…

**Krum:** Vare is Herm-own-ninny?

**Wanrei:** She ran into the croud.

**Krum:** Thank you.

He walked off with his and Hermione's drinks. Ron gave Wanrei a glare, who didn't even look. Percy came over to greet his younger brother

**Percy:** Making friends with Viktor Krum, have you Ron? Excellent! That's the whole point you know – international magical cooperation.

He smiled politely to Kiyo Megumi Tia Zatch Wanrei and Lien.

**Percy:** Hello, my name is Percy Weasly, I'm one of Ron's older brother.

**Zatch:** My name is Zatch Bell

**Kiyo:** Kiyo Takamichi

**Tia: **Tia

**Megumi:** Megumi

**Wanrei:** Wanrei

**Lien:** Lien.

**Percy:** Nice to meat you, I met Aang Katara Sakura A, and Li at the table not that long ago.

**Zatch:** If you look around you might see the other transfer students.

**Percy:** No, I don't mind staying here.

He got annoyed seeing Fred and George trying to talk to Bagman, which he said they were talking about business.

**Zatch:** I don't understand what's wrong with them trying to start their own business.

**Tia:** Me neither.

They start to leave Percy in his conversation, Lien and Wanrei danced a little, Zatch Tia Kiyo and Megumi looked for some of their friends. Outside after Snape and Karkaroff had a conversation, Snape starts giving points off for anyone that's not in his house, but let Harry and Ron by since they were just walking. Then over heard Hagrid tell Madame Maxime about how he's half giant, trying to get her to tell the truth, which took them by surprise. Inside Zatch Kiba and Naruto was trying to enjoy themselves.

**Harry:** What's the big deal with giants?

**Zatch:** Giants?

Zatch and the other gang came

**Harry:** We found out that Hagrid is half Giant, and I don't get the whole thing about it.

Ron explains everything he knows about Giants. At midnight everyone return to their dorms for the night. At the entrense hall…

**Cedric:** Harry, Aang, Sakura A.

They came over curiously.

**Cedric:** Have you solve the egg yet?

**Aang:** Yeah, long time ago.

**Sakura:** Same here.

**Harry:** Not yet.

Cedric gave Harry the clue on the egg, saying he should take a bath, and even the password to the boy prefect bathrooms.

**Harry:** Why would he want me to take a bath with the egg?

**Katara:** Your really dense Harry.

**Harry:** What are you talking about?

**Zatch:** Aang gave you a clue before, remember. 'I used one of my bending to solve it' combine that with Cedric's advice it narrows it down to one thing. It has to do with the water.

**Harry:** Great, if only I was a water bender.

They headed up for the night at the Gryffindor tower.


	18. Skeeter's Scoop

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Skeeter's Scoop**

The next day it was quieter. And everyone wasn't ready for school. In Care of Magical Creatures, they didn't have Hagrid for some reason; instead they had Grubbly-Plank. Malfoy laugh at the sound of that. They were taught about Unicorns.

**Zatch:** Aang, did you see Hagrid when you fed Appa this morning?

**Aang:** No, that was weird but he wasn't.

**Harry:** I hope he's alright.

**Malfoy:** Oh he's ok, he's just to a shame to show himself.

**Wanrei:** What do you mean by that Malfoy?

Wanrei stood over him, as Malfoy shows a news article. It was about Hagrid being a half giant and how he could be dangerous. It continues to some quotes from the Slytherin, and how dangerous Giants were. And made it worst, it was written by Rita Skeeter.

**Aang:** Skeeter, I should have known.

**Malfoy:** It's a good thing; maybe he will be to a shame to show himself around here for good.

**Zatch:** Malfoy, that's cruel and mean. It's unforgivable.

**Malfoy:** Oh cry me a river.

After class everyone was happy about the lessons. At lunch they show the article to the group.

**Kiyo:** That's wrong, that's way wrong.

**Zatch:** I could care less if Giant's use to work for Voltemort, I know one thing is for sure, and Hagrid isn't bad.

**Tia:** That's for sure.

**Harry:** how about after dinner we go visit Hagrid.

They ate dinner quickly and headed down to the cabin.

**Harry:** Hagrid it's us.

They got no answer.

**Hermione:** Why is he avoiding us?

**Zatch:** Let me try.

Zatch knock on the door, nothing. They headed to the castle, except for Zatch and Kiyo who remain there, for a while; as soon as everyone was out of hearing range they started talking to each other making sure Hagrid can hear.

**Zatch:** I don't care what they say about Giant's, it's not like Hagrid is like them because he's half giant. I just know he's a kind person who means no harm. Right Kiyo?

**Kiyo:** Yeah that's true, its not what kind of family you came from that makes who you are, Zatch. It's you that makes you who you are.

**Zatch:** I just hope Hagrid understands that, because I know what kind of person he is with or with out being half giant, and I know Harry Hermione Ron and the others feels the same, despite what the students in Slytherin house says.

They walked off in the night heading to the castle hopping Hagrid have heard that, and persuaded him. Hagrid was listening as he looked out of the window, but apparently didn't get to him deep enough. The next day was Hinata's birthday. Hinata woke up and got dress and headed downstairs to get a surprise.

**Everyone of Gryffindor house:** Happy Birthday Hinata Hyuga.

**Fred:** Well, well, look who it is, the birthday girl.

**Hinata:** How did you know it was my birthday?

**Hermione:** Naruto Kiba and Shino told us.

**Hinata:** They did?

**Naruto:** Yep we did, and this is part one of our present to you. Hinata?

Hinata fainted at that moment.

**Zatch:** I guess that was a big shocker.

They waited awhile for Hinata to wake back up then headed to Breakfast. At the Great Hall Hagrid wasn't sitting at his usual seat.

**Naruto:** What, he still refuses to show himself?

**Kiba:** Looks like it.

**Zatch:** _thinking did he even here Kiyo and I last night? I mean we were specific enough for him._

A letter landed on Zatch's lap, and on the Ravenclaw table same thing happen to Kiyo:

Zatch/Kiyo

Thanks for the pep-talk last night, but I doubt you understand what I'm going through.

_Hagrid_

**Zatch:** Don't understand, I think we understand more than he thinks.

Zatch threw the letter aside, that day they had a normal day, except Hinata got plenty of birthday presents at the party, Dobby gave her a pair of sox. And the house elves help out a lot. It was a great night for them.

The ext few days Hagrid still haven't showed up. Till the Hogsmeade trip!

**Zatch:** Another Hogsmeade trip sounds great to me.

They headed down there in peace. This time they stuck together in a group. Bagman tried to help Harry out, but failed as he wasn't helping Sakura A, Aang or Cedric. Fred and George saved their necks on the case.Then Rita Skeeter made things worst as she was trying to get an interview on Bagman.

**Harry:** Trying to ruin someone's life like you did to Hagrid.

**Skeeter:** Ah, Harry. About Hagrid, our readers need to know the truth.

**Zatch:** Truth, Hagrid might be half-giant, but he has really good heart, more than a snitch like you know.

Zatch walked up angry.

**Rita:** How about an interview about him?

Hermione and Tia just had enough of her.

**Hermione:** You horrible woman.

**Tia:** You don't care who you hurt, or torture as long as you have something against them.

**Skeeter:** You two just don't understand…

**Tia:** I understand enough to know you're a sleazing snake of a reporter that you do anything for a story, the kind of people I hate.

They left after Tia's speech.

**Ron:** She'll go after you three next.

**Tia:** I don't care. The only way she can dig up on me, is through Megumi, Kiyo, Schneider, Lien Wanrei and you Zatch.

**Zatch:** Then the only thing horrible she can dig up on you is your anger issues.

**Hermione:** Yeah, and my parents don't even read the Daily Prophet so it won't matter.

They gathered with Lien, Wanrei, Kiyo, Megumi, Sakura A, Li, Meilin, Madison, Eriol, Kero, Spinnel, Aang, Katara, Sakka, Toph, Momo, Naruto, Sakura H, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, and headed to Hagrid's.

**Zatch:** Uh Hermione, we tried talking to Hagrid. It won't work.

Hermione didn't listen as she pound on the door, shouting until the door opened and Dumbledore was up in the front.

**Naruto:** Dumbledore-sensei.

**Dumbledore:** Ah good afternoon everyone. I see that you all came here this time.

**Hermione:** Ah, we wanted to talk to Hagrid.

**Dumbledore:** Yes I surmised as much. Why don't you all come in?

They fitted in one small cabin, as Hagrid sit in a small table.

**Zatch:** Hi Hagrid.

**Hagrid:** Lo.

Eriol look and saw the tea.

**Eriol:** I think we'll need some more tea.

Everyone sat down as they were given their tea.

**Dumbledore:** Did you hear what Hermione said, Hagrid? Doesn't seem as different to what you told me what Zatch and his friends were trying to say. They also seem to want to know you a little more.

**Harry:** Of course we do.

**Zatch:** I could care less about that woman said. Infact Tia and I practically defended you against Skeeter.

Tia went red hearing Zatch include her in that fact.

**Megumi:** Tia did you really done that?

**Tia:** She got on my last nerve. She tried to dig up more information on Hagrid, through Zatch and Harry.

Hagrid starts crying in happiness.

**Dumbledore:** Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid. Even with those letters from parent's who remember you from their time here.

Zatch jotted up.

**Zatch:** Hagrid, you sent Kiyo and me letters saying we don't understand about your situations, but…

Wanrei Tia and Schneider nodded, as did Dumbledore as he knew the secret will leak out with or with out Skeeter.

**Zatch:** We have something to show you. All of you!

They headed outside.

**Dumbledore:** I think that tree will do.

**Zatch:** Right, ready.

Kiyo Tia Megumi Lien and Wanrei got in place, and took out their spellbooks.

**Kiyo:** ready Zatch, 'Zakerga'

Lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and struck the tree causing it to fall toward them.

**Lien:** 'Boren'

Wanrei launch fist attacks at the tree softening the fall.

**Megumi:** 'Seioshi'

Tia place her hand in front of her and a dome appeared and protected them from the tree. Those inside except Naruto Sakura H and Shikamaru who knew about the spells, they came in and explain everything even to the smallest detail.

**Dumbledore:** See Hagrid, they have a secret most people can see as a threat, but they keep it with understanding.

**Zatch:** Yeah, and Schneider is a mamodo to, but his human partner is back home so we can't demonstrate his powers.

**Hagrid:** Yeah but your not half giant.

**Harry:** Hagrid, look at what I got for relatives, the Dursleys.

**Lien:** Yeah, and my father is one of Hong Kong's most wanted criminals, unlike before I met Wanrei, now I just act like my normal self not even caring if people knows about it, because I know I'm not like him.

**Dumbledore:** Excellent point Lien.

After awhile Dumbledore refuse the resignation and left.

**Sakura A:** I didn't know your father was a criminal.

**Lien:** I hardly talk to or about him since the day Zatch and Kiyo help me rescue Wanrei from him, when he try to stop us from leaving.

Hagrid showed them a picture of his dad.

**Hagrid:** It was before I went to Hogwarts, he died in my second year, so thankfully he never saw me get expel.

**Naruto:** I never knew my mom or dad; I don't know what happen to them, as I was on my own from the start.

**Sakura A:** My mom died when I was 3 so I don't remember her, but I hear stories from my Dad and older brother, and we have pictures of her at my house.

**Katara:** Same thing happen to Sakka and my mom. But she was murdered by the fire nation army.

**Tia:** It's seems that some of us understand more than we believe.

They talk about how Harry reminded Hagrid of himself.

**Hagrid:** I hope any of you three win, Harry Sakura and Aang. If there is anyone who deserve winning the tournament it's one of you three.

That night Harry decided to take Cedric's advice.


	19. Egg and The Eye

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Egg and the eye**

Harry got up from the bed and started heading down. Zatch woke up from Harry's movement.

**Zatch:** What are you doing up this late, Harry?

**Harry:** I'm going to try to solve the egg.

**Zatch:** yawning ok, try not to get caught.

The young mamodo fell instantly back to sleep. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and a Marauder's Map, which is a magical map that appears and disappear after he says certain words, along with who is coming from where. He walk downstairs with the egg in one hand and the map in the other. He finally reach his destination.

**Harry:** Pine Fresh.

The door opened as Harry headed in and shut the door. Then he filled the pool with water, undress and headed in. After a while Harry couldn't figuer out how it helps.

**Aang:** I used one of the bending to solve mine.

**Harry:** how is it water bending help he solves this.

He opened the egg and heard wails from it.

**A voice:** I would try putting it in the water if I were you.

A ghost of a girl dressed as if she's a student floated by, known as Moaning Myrtle.

**Moaning Myrtle:** That's what that girl who is afraid of ghost did in my bathroom did, and that other boy from Hufferpuff did. Except the girl use some card to make the water surround the egg.

**Harry:** Myrtle I'm not wearing anything.

He hid in the water.

**Myrtle:** I closed my eyes when you went in. You haven't seen me in ages. When that girl told me she was in the same house as you I wanted to know if you mention about me.

**Harry:** Well it was the girl's bathroom.

**Myrtle:** you use to come in there all the time.

Harry remember that from his second year.

**Harry:** Wait! You were able to talk to Sakura? But she's afraid of ghost!

**Myrtle:** Well she was too scared of me at first. But after I told her about my life before I died, how I was torture and hardly had any friends. She started to talk to me, and offer to become my friend. Any way try to putting the egg in the water.

Harry placed it in the water and instead of wailing he got gurgle. Harry dive under to here it.

Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken you'll surely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour – the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone it won't came back

Harry got up for a breath. After a while he figuer something out.

**Harry:** Myrtle are there merpeople in the lake?

**Myrtle:** Yes there is.

**Harry:** Now the only problem is how am I suppose to breath underwater. I doubt I can hold my breath for an hour.

He spend most of the time trying to figure the rest of the song out.

**Harry:** I don't think I need to worry about Aang and Sakura. They probably can create an air bubble around their heads, with Aang's water bending, and Sakura's Star Cards.

Harry left still trying to figuer this out, with Myrtle's eyes closed. After getting dress he headed back checking the map for any teachers. He notices in one of the potion closets, someone was in there, but it wasn't Snape but the map says it's Mr. Crouch. He headed toward to that direction. Then he tripped over a step and the egg fell onto the ground, opening and letting out a wail.

**A voice:** PEEVES!

Filch came up and found the egg. He started yelling at nothing as if he was waiting for the school poltergeist Peeves. Then Snape appeared wanting to know what's going on.

**Filch:** its Peeves Professor he threw this egg down the stairs.

**Snape:** Peeves? Peeves couldn't get into my office.

They started arguing over the situation, and then Spinnel came.

**Filch:** Spinnel, shouldn't you be with your master?

**Spinnel:** Kerobearos and I are free to move around if needed. So that's what I'm doing.

Harry guess that Kerobearos is Kero's full name, and hope that Spinnel can't see him. They continue to argue over the situation. Then Moody came down.

**Harry:**___thinking uh-oh Moody can see through my cloak._

**Moody:** Did I hear you correctly Snape? Someone broke into your office?

**Snape:** it is unimportant.

**Moody:** On the contrary, it is important who'd want to break into your office?

**Snape:** A student, I daresay.

Spinnel sat right next to Harry with out knowing and listen curiously, after hearing student.

**Snape:** It happened before. Potion ingredients have gone missing from my private store cupboard… students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt…

**Moody:** Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh? Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?

**Spinnel:** What would a teacher be hiding in his office that he would keep secret?

**Snape:** You really need to return to your master, you're lucky I can't deduct points from Gryffindor house for you just being here Spinnel.

**Moody:** No, let him stay. He has an excellent point after all.

**Snape:** You know I'm hiding nothing Moody. As you've searched my office thoroughly yourself.

**Spinnel:** _thinking Moody search Snape's office thoroughly, this sound like something the others need to know._

**Moody:** Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye…

They continue to argue about the case Spinnel use the moment to flew up to Harry's ear.

**Spinnel:** _Harry, I can't see you but I can since your presence._

**Harry:**_ thinking Great, just what I wish he can't do._

Snape was about to head off to bed when they notice the Marauder's map. Then they started arguing over who owned the map. As Snape starts saying Harry is there with them. Spinnel flew up to their eye level

**Spinnel:** Professor Snape, if Harry was here, I would of surely since his magical aura now would I?

Snape did about to argue, then his second thought about that, not know the true power of a guardian like Spinnel and Kero. After a last few words Snape finally went to bed.

**Moody:** Now Filch if you just give me that egg…

**Filch:** No, Professor Moody this is evidence of Peeves treachery.

Spinnel closed his eyes and started trying to since the Poltergeist.

**Moody:** It's the property of the champion he stole it from. Hand it over now.

**Filch:** But…but…

**Spinnel:** Peeves is in the trophy room doing some pranks. By guessing the distance from here to there, it would be impossible for him to throw the egg at that exact moment and go strait to the Trophy Room with out none of us noticing.

As admit of defeat he handed Moody the egg, and disappear from their view.

**Moody:** Close shave, Potter.

**Harry:** Yeah…I – er…thanks.

Spinnel flew over the map.

**Spinnel:** What is this thing?

**Harry:** Map of Hogwarts.

Moody was surprise at the sound of that looking at it. Spinnel wasn't as much surprise. They started asking about who broke into Snape's Cupboard, as Harry's answer was Mr. Crouch. There was silent.

**Spinnel:** Why would Mr. Crouch be in there?

**Moody:** Put it this way, Potter, Spinnel. They say old Mad-Eye's obsessed with catching Dark wizards…but I'm nothing – nothing – compared to Barty Crouch,

They started getting on the subject of what have been happening lately like the appearance of the Dark Mark at the World Cup and the Death Eaters. This didn't catch Spinnel's attention since he doesn't have a clue what a Dark Mark was, and the only thing he know about Death Eaters was that they were followers of a dark wizard.

**Moody:** Harry may I borrow this?

**Harry:** Oh yeah, okay.

**Moody:** Good boy. I can make good use of this map. This might have been something I've been looking for.

Harry and Spinnel shrug as they don't even know what he was talking about.

**Moody:** Now bed Potter Spinnel, come on, now. I'm sure Eriol would of notice his guardian missing now.

They started climbing up the stairs, expect Spinnel who just rode on Harry's shoulder.

**Moody:** Have you ever thought of a career as an Auror Potter?

**Harry:** No.

**Moody:** You want to consider it. Infact Mr. Bell should consider it as well.

**Spinnel:** I think he has enough on his hands, other than that.

They headed up to the tower, this time Naruto woke up to the commotion.

**Naruto:** Harry, Spinnel why are you up this late?

**Spinnel:** Tell you in the mourning.

Naruto just landed on his bed and fell right back to sleep.


	20. The Second Task

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The Second Task**

The next mourning Spinnel told the group what happen last night, but Harry Ron and Hermione didn't discuss about it till they have charm class. They were learning Banishing Charms this time instead of the Summoning Charm. They were practicing on cushions for the students and Professor Flitwick safety. However it didn't go according to plan, as Neville send heavier stuff at the target, with his pore aim, including Flitwick. Zatch pulled out his wand as Aang was getting ready to use his Air Bending

**Zatch:** 'Accio Flitwick'

Flitwick was pulled toward Zatch as Aang use his Air Bending to stop Flitwick from hitting Zatch and give him a safe landing at the same time.

**Flitwick:** Thank you Zatch Aang. 10 points each to Gryffindor.

They sit back down and practice their Banishing Charm successfully. Harry Ron and Hermione had their private conversation. Later on Harry send a letter to Sirius as well as the transfer student's letters later on that night.

**Zatch:** I hope Sirius don't think Tia Wanrei Schneider and me as a threat, after reading our letters.

**Harry:** Don't worry, he trusted your attention when I first told him about you, he trusted Sakura Li Eriol Aang Katara Sakka and Toph after hearing their secret. I doubt he will think twice about you guys, after hearing yours.

They were trying to find away to help Harry breath underwater for an hour. At Care for Magical creatures they didn't start over with Blast-Ended Shrewts since there were 2 left, or because he was trying to make a point. Instead they had Unicorn fouls.

**Zatch:** Cool!

**Harry:** Zatch, you seen them before, so why are you impressed by them now?

**Zatch:** By the fact these are Gold not silver.

**Hinata: **(repeating what Hagrid said) They turn silver untill fully grown.

Naruto was trying to get closer, as the others watch. Hagrid gave Harry a pep-talk during which. By the evening before the event Harry was stomp on ideas, as the group sat at the library trying to figuer this out. Harry thought he should just become a Animagus like his father and godfather.

**Zatch:** Ah no.

**Lien:** Didn't it took your father till his 5th year to become one?

**Naruto:** Yeah, if it took your dad that long I doubt you can do it in a day.

**Sakura A.:** We tried everything but nothing.

Fred and George came in.

**Fred:** McGonagall want's Madison and Katara Ron and Hermione.

**Li:** Why?

**Fred:** Don't know. She was looking a bit grim.

**George:** We're suppose to take you to her office.

They finally left suggesting bringing every book he can. They finally left after Madam Pince extinguished the lamps and forced them out. At the common room Harry continued to study, Naruto Hinata Meilin Sakka Toph and Kero went up to bed, the rest stayed down to help out any way they can.

**Zatch:** If only Kiyo was here, he probably is able to think up a plan.

**Kiba:** Or Shikamaru.

Slowly they all went to bed, tired till Zatch finally went up leaving Harry alone. Till Harry decided to go to the library for a full night. He fell asleep and had a dream about the second task till…

**A Voice:** Harry Potter must wake up sir!

**Harry:** Stop poking me.

**A Voice:** Dobby must poke Harry Potter, sir, he must wake up.

Harry woke up still wearing the cloak, in the library.

**Dobby:** Harry Potter must hurry, the second task starts in ten minutes and Harry Potter…

**Harry:** Ten Minutes? Ten – ten minutes?

He look at his watch and it was 20 minutes past nine. They headed down to the task, Dobby telling him to find his Wheezy, referring to Ron. Then Dobby handed him some plant.

**Dobby:** its gillyweed it will help you.

After a while Dobby disappeared to the Kitchen. Harry manage to get there in time.

**Harry:** I'm…here…

**A Voice:** Where have you been? The task is about to start!

He looked and saw Percy at the judges table. Sakura and Aang walked over to help Harry out.

**Sakura:** Did you ever find away to breath under water?

**Harry:** Yeah thanks to Dobby.

They were set for the 2nd task

**Bagman:** Well our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have an hour to retrieve what they lost.

At the stands the gang watches carefully except for Madison and Katara who still were missing. On the whistle they were ready. Aang formed an air bubble around his head. Sakura summon the water card to do the same, and then attach the dash card to her feet. Harry ate the gillyweed and starts to feel as if his body was on fire. He started to have characteristics of a fish. They rushed in the lake ready for anything.

**Aang:** Where to go? Where to go?

Aang was using water bending to move across the lake. He notice that Harry was trapped in the weeds so he move to Harry.

**Aang:** Hang on Harry, time for the water whip.

Aang form a whip with the water and use it to cut the weeds. Harry tried to say thank but all that came out was water, so instead Harry gave Aang a thumb up. Just then Myrtle appeared.

**Aang:** Who are you?

**Myrtle:** I'm known as Moaning Myrtle. And I would try over there if I were you.

They swam at the direction Myrtle pointed at. Then they heard the merpeople song. Till they see Katara Madison Ron Hermione Cho and some girl they never met.

**Aang:** Harry do you know any spells I can use to cut them free?

Harry tried to say something but nothing.

**Aang:** Oh yeah. You can't talk underwater.

Just then Sakura swam right passed them. And came back toward them.

**Sakura:** I took a wrong turn at those plants.

She notices that her best friend was tied down. She knew the perfect card to cut Madison free, but decided to wait. Harry took one of the sharp rocks from the bottom. Aang Cut them with the same whip he use to help Harry out. Sakura took out a star Card.

**Sakura:** Arrow card cut the rope with your arrow.

She aims her staff at it causing the card to turn into its spirit form and shot an arrow at the rope. Harry manages to break Ron free then went to Hermione, but were stop by the Merpeople. Then Cedric came and rescue Cho, then came Krum who saved Hermione. They decided to wait a little more for Fleur who never came.

**Aang:** If Fleur doesn't get here soon, we'll have to save her hostage for her.

**Sakura:** Yeah but when Harry tried they wouldn't let him.

She pointed to the merpeople.

**Aang:** Why don't we just work together then?

Harry nodded to that idea.

**Aang:** I'll handle the Merpeople Sakura you and Harry get yours and Fleur's sister I'm guessing, free. After your done I'll take Katara up as well.

They did so, with a nod. Aang use his underwater earth bending to slow down the merpeople. Sakura used the sword card this time to transform her staff into a sword and cut the girls rope. Harry took Ron and the girl up, as Sakura grabbed Madison. When he thought they were in the clear he rushed to Katara and fallowed them. Till the merpeople fallowed.

**Aang:** I didn't think I need to do this but your asking for it.

Aang move his hands and threw them out causing a huge jet of water that blew the merpeople back. They finally made it to the surface, and just in time as the gillyweed was wearing out on Harry.

**Harry:** what did you do back there?

**Aang:** Water jet. It's a form of water bending.

Ron starts complaining about Harry bringing Fleur's sister. As they swam to the docks.

**Katara:** Ron there isn't anything to complain about. At least got all of us to safety.

**Madison:** If only I wasn't knock out I probably could of film it.

They made it to the docks where the rest of their friends were waiting. Madam Pomfrey was helping the champions and their hostages out, by supplying them with blankets. Fleur came through toward her sister…

**Fleur:** Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?

Harry tried to tell Fleur she's alright but he was too exhausted.

**Sakka:** another good deed helped out by the avatar.

Sakka grinned at Aang sarcastically. The judges talked about the situation before adding their marks, as Madam Pomfrey save Ron from his brother, then fetch Fleur's sister.

**Fleur:** You 3 save 'er, even though she wasn't your 'ostage.

**Harry:** Yeah we did.

She gave them a thank you kiss, which made Katara a little jealous. She also gave Ron one as thanks for helping. Ludo magically magnify the volume of his voice.

**Bagman:** Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached our decision. The Mercheif-tainess Murcus had told us exactly what had happen. We therefore made our decision to give each champion marks out of 50.

They listened carefully.

**Bagman:** Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attack by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her 25 points.

**Fleur:** I deserve a zero.

The people applause in the stands.

**Bagman:** Cedric Diggory, who also use the Bubble-Head Charm, was the first to return with his hostage, but one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him 47 points.

Harry looked down as he knew if Cedric was outside the time limit he was.

**Bagman:** Victor Krum use an incomplete Transformation, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him 40 points.

Karkaroff clapped hard for him.

**Bagman:** Harry Potter used gillyweed, Avatar Aang used his water bending to create a bubble around his head to breath, and to help his friends out, and Sakura Avalon used the Watery Card to create a bubble as well, and used the Dash Card to swim to the hostage, as they were the first three there, also they worked together to return all the hostages, not just their own, and that the young avatar was the last one to reach the surface as he created a huge jet of water to blow away the merpeople. Most of the judges fell that this shows moral fiber and great amount of teamwork and merits full marks. However all three of them get the score of 45 points.

With that Aang was in first place, Harry and Cedric was tied with 2nd and Sakura was tied with Krum for third. Everyone cheers in celebration of their completion of the task, Bagman told them the last task will be at the 24th of June. The champions and their hostages walked up to the castle for dry clean clothes.

**You probably wander why I didn't make Li the hostage. Well I thought Madison would be a better choice, since she and Meilin aren't sorcerers, and it will be easier on McGonagall. **


	21. Padfoot Returns

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Padfoot Returns**

Aftermaths of the second task was everyone wanted to know what happen in the lake? Ron kept over exaggerate what happened, even though he was a sleep during it. Aang didn't take the egg as serious as Harry did, but he helped out because he knew it was the right thing to do, as he was taught from the monks that all life is precious. As March came Harry receives a letter from Sirius, Megumi, Kiyo, Tia, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura H, and Ino came over to hear the letter during lunch

Be at stile at end of the road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Everyone needs to come. Bring as much food as you can.

**Zatch:** Everyone needs to come? Is he referring to us?

**Kiyo:** That's my guess.

**Tia: **Yes, we finally get to meet him.

**Sakura H:** He probably has questions about us, and that's why he wants all of us to come.

**Ino:** Well considering that Zatch told him about mamodos and everything, he might be curious about that.

They thought about it at the moment, before heading to Potions. Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin was looking at something, untill one of them start pointing at Harry Hermione Zatch and Wanrei

**Zatch:** Why are they pointing at us like that?

They handed them the Daily Prophet with 2 articles: Harry Potter Secret Heartache, and Mamodos at Hogwarts.

**Harry Potter's Secret Heart Ache**

Boy like no other, perhaps – yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with a personal loss.

Miss. Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Victor Krum, Bulgarian seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch World Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss. Granger has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "Never felt this way about any other girl."

However, it might not be Miss. Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured there unfortunate boys' interest.

"She's really ugly" says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she does it"

Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.

**Zatch:** I know that can't be true, for one thing Aang is an Avatar, and that's as famous as any other title.

**Harry:** You should see what she wrote about you.

**Mamodo's at Hogwarts**

There is more than just students at Hogwarts, as there are Mamodos there as well. Zatch Tia Schneider and Wanrei are those mamodos. Our reporter Rita Skeeter has found out that mamodos are Imps, or demons, from another world that comes to our world once every thousand years to team up with a human partner to fight each other to decide who will become king. Their powers comes in a form of a book that only the mamodo's human partner can read, and when ever these books are burned they are send back to their world, and that each mamodo has their own power. The only problem is that according to our research, the battle has ended long ago, and that Zatch Bell, or I should say King Zatch, had won the battle. The only question on our readers mind is what they are doing in their world, if they don't have a reason to stay?

We figuer that the gateway or what ever they came through during each battle was forced open letting mamodos to enter. Which leads to another question, are those who are in our world good or evil? We talked to Draco Malfoy 4th year student of Hogwarts, "I see that mamodo name Wanrei hang around with Lien everyday, as if they were inseparable. It's a wonder if that mamodo has the power to do that?" We're not sure what to think of mamodos, but the question is are they safe enough to be with our students? Especially since we don't know a single thing about them.

**Zatch:** Ok, we knew that the secret of the mamodo world will leak out some day, but this, this is wrong. If the wizardly world wants to know about mamodos so bad, we'll give it to them.

**Naruto:** But how? I doubt after this, they will just let us tell them the whole story.

Zatch beamed as he had an idea.

**Zatch:** Leave that to me. After all, all I need to do is send 2 letters two 4 people.

Zatch walked in planning to tell Lien and Wanrei about the news. As Ron and Hermione was arguing over what just happened, untill Snape stopped them. Inside the classroom Snape separated the three.

**Snape:** Zatch, Wanrei, and Lien I don't think so.

They were sitting next to each other, but Snape had them separated as well. Then Snape read the article to the class during the time making Harry furious, Zatch was secretly writing the 2 letters to the people he knows can be a big help. After which Snape showed Harry the truth potion and was plotting to use it against him, to get the truth. They made their potions carefully. As Karkaroff came to talk to him.

During dinner, Zatch and Schneider snuck to the Ravenclaw and Hufferpuff table to tell Kiyo Tia and Megumi his plan after telling Lien and Wanrei. They agreed it's not fair that mamodos are being discriminated just because no one knows about them, and agreed to the plan. The next day was the day they go to Hogsmeade, the day the transfer students finally meet Sirius face to face.

**Zatch:** Thanks again for letting me use Hedwig, Harry.

**Harry:** no problem.

Megumi and Tia got the food Sirius asked for and brought it to Zatch who brought it to Harry. Schneider, Kero, Spinnel Akamaru and Momo tag along as well. They reach their destination, after buying a thank you present for Dobby. There were few cottages around and a windy road. At the lane they saw a very large shaggy black dog carrying a newspaper. Akamaru and Schneider came up to the large dog, and Akamaru barked at it in a greeting way.

**Harry:** Hello Sirius.

**Zatch:** Wait that's your Godfather?

Sirius sniffed Harry's bag and wagged his tail, then sniff the others except for Hermione and Ron whom he know.

**Kiyo:** I'm guessing this is his Animagus form you told us about

**Harry:** Yeah that's him.

They walked toward a mountain where there was no one else in sight, it was so rocky that only Sirius and Schneider could climb. Kero Spinnel and Momo flew above them, and Akamaru was riding on Kiba's head. Other than the ninja's who were use to traveling in this condition everyone else was out of breath.

**Zatch:** we didn't have this much trouble climbing something like this, since we had to climb a room of sand.

**Tia:** At least this time we don't have Dalmos chasing us.

Wanrei was helping Lien up the mountain. They know they could just jump to the top, but with out knowing where they need to go they just stayed with the others. Aang Katara and Sakka had the hardest time climbing, Toph just knew where to go because she was able to feel the others movements through the earth. Sakura A, Li, Meilin, Eriol, and Madison had the hardest time out of all of them. They manage to stop to catch their breaths as the dog disappeared. They squeeze into a cave where Sirius was hiding. Inside Buckbeak Hagrid's hippogriff was laying there.

**Harry:** Guys bow.

**Naruto:** What?

Harry Hermione and Ron bowed, and then the others did the same still not understanding the whole thing. Then Buckbeak bowed back. Then they walked forward to pet it. Harry was looking for his godfather who was in his hidden form. Sirius came out wearing ragged grey robes, and very thin.

**Sirius:** Chicken!

Harry handed his godfather the food. Sirius explained that he couldn't take much food from Hogsmeade with out drawing to much attention. Zatch was the first of the group to step up to him.

**Zatch:** Um, Mr. Black. My name is Zatch Bell!

Sirius smiled at the young mamodo, remembering Zatch's letter to him.

**Sirius:** Just call me Sirius, and it's an honor to finally meet you Zatch. It's an honor to meet all of you.

He turned to the others who started to walk forward as well.

**Harry:** What are you doing here, Sirius?

**Sirius:** Fulfilling my duty as godfather. Don't worry about it; I'm pretending to be a loveable stray

He ate the chicken. As he explain about him taking newspapers people thrown out.

**Zatch:** Sirius, about the article about mamodos at Hogwarts, trust me as I tell you, there is no evil mamodos in the human world. I made sure that the bad mamodos can't

**Sirius:** That I can believe. In that letter you send me, it made more since than the article about why you're here.

**Harry:** (getting back on the subject) what if the catch you? What if you're seen?

**Sirius:** You guys and Dumbledore are the only ones who know I'm an Animagus

They looked at the article, and notice the part about Mr. Crouch's mysterious illness. Harry Ron and Hermione discussed it over with Sirius. Tia manages to get on Buckbeak's back with out no one noticing except for Buckbeak.

**Zatch:** Hey Tia, that's no fair. How did you get on Buckbeak's back?

**Tia:** I just climb on; it's a lot easier when it's lying down.

**Kiba:** Uh, are you sure it's good idea for you to be up there Tia?

**Tia:** If it wasn't Buckbeak would have probably knock me off.

**Spinnel:** You should here what they say; it might come in handy one day.

They were still arguing over what happen in the world cup. Then start talking about what kind of man Crouch was, as Crouch was the reason Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial.

**Sirius:** You guys wouldn't understand, you're to young.

Sakura H hopped off a rock she was sitting on.

**Sakura H:** Sirius, our village (referring to the ninja's) was attack by the Sound and Sand ninja's with hardly a warning. A teammate of Naruto's and mine left our village to join the one responsible for the attack. Plus Naruto Shikamaru and me along with 3 more ninjas help Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Wanrei Lien Schneider his bookkeeper Mr. Sunbeam along with another mamodo name Kiddo and his bookkeeper Dr. Riddles went up against an evil mamodo name Zophis who can manipulate human and Mamodo hearts and his army of over 40 mamodo's that were sealed in stone since the last battle for king, that were broke free through a stone that magnify his power, so that he can do that and control the descendants of those mamodos first human partners, with out knowing which ones were good and which ones are bad. Try us?

Shikamaru and Naruto kept quiet as they remember what they went through with Palmoon Belgim E.O. of the supreme mamodos. Sirius smiled grew when he heard that.

**Sirius:** Alright I'll try you. Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who is his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and you friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearance, more torturing…the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere…panics…confusion…that's how it uses to be.

**Naruto:** Man, I thought Zophis and Orochihamaru were bad to the core, but this…this takes the cake.

They continued on how Crouch gave Aurors the right to kill any supporters of Voldemort's, and send most of them to Azkaban with out trial as well. Zatch couldn't stand hearing that, as he got up and start walking around.

**Sirius:** It changes after Crouch's own son was caught as well.

**Hermione:** Crouch's son was caught?

**Sakura A:** That must have been rough on the guy.

**Sirius:** Yep.

He threw his chicken bone to Buckbeak, while Tia was still on. They talked about the subject of Crouch's own son being a death eater that no one but Kiyo notice Zatch had left the cave. And about Dumbledore's trust in Snape.

**Naruto:** Hey, Zatch what do you think?

He notice Zatch wasn't in the cave

**Naruto:** Where Zatch go?

**Kiyo:** I saw him walk outside, I best guess is that hearing the full story was to much for him.

**Tia:** Zatch always was like that, even before the battle for king. That's just what kind of mamodo Zatch is.

**Wanrei:** Of coarse that doesn't mean that he didn't understand the whole story.

**Kiyo:** Yeah, I think it's more like he understands it to well.

**Sirius:** probably, you did say you guys went up against Zophis.

**Naruto:** Yeah

**Sirius:** What time is it?

**Hermione:** its half past three.

**Li:** We better head back to school. Kiyo you better go get Zatch, he might want to say bye before we head off.

**Kiyo:** Good point.

Kiyo went to get Zatch who was just outside of the entrance and headed in.

**Sirius:** Now listen. I don't want all of you sneaking out of school to see me, all right?

**Zatch:** Well that's partially impossible for me; I need to return to the mamodo world once in a while, and even though the doorway is in school grounds, the mamodo world isn't.

**Aang:** Yeah and I need to help take care of Appa, and he sleeps near Hagrid's Hut.

**Sirius:** that's ok as long as you're not alone; just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not to go leaving Hogwarts without permission; it would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you.

**Naruto:** No one try to attack Harry so far.

**Harry:** Except for dragons and grindylows.

**Sirius:** I don't care, I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over, and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves call me Snuffles, okay?

**Zatch:** That seems fair, no one would expect that.

**Sirius:** And Zatch, don't let any get to you about you guys being mamodo's. Most likely they're just scared because they don't understand.

**Zatch:** That's ok, I'm having that problem handle.

**Sirius:** Now, I'll walk to the edge of the village and see if I can scrounge another paper.

He transform into his dog form. After they made it to the village Sirius left, not before Sakura A telling him her birthday was the 1st of April.

**Sakura A:** It's only fair that he knows.

**Zatch:** Well we better head back to the castle I'm ready for dinner and a good night sleep.


	22. The Madness of Mr Crouch

**The Madness of Mr. Crouch**

The next day everyone did their regular routine as Harry Ron and Hermione sends a letter to Percy. When they went to the Kitchen the House Elves treated them like royalty as they gave Dobby Harry's thank you present.

"So where's Winky?" Zatch asked

Zatch and Tia looked around for the missing house elf. As the others got food for Sirius.

"Winky's over at the fire," Dobby answered

They found Winky in even worst condition than the last time they saw her, drinking butterbeer.

"Wow, and I thought Granny Tsunade had a drinking problem," Naruto said

Sakura H. hit him on the comment. Kiba laugh at Naruto's pain.

"Winky drinks 6 bottles a day, and its strong for us house elves," Dobby said.

"She's having a rough start, maybe,"Katara responded.

They tried getting info on Crouch from Winky but it just made her mad at the thought. Zatch Tia Schneider Naruto Kiba Shikamaru and Choji step a side thinking it was for the best.

"She has it hard alright," Naruto said.

"Well can you blame her?" Zatch responded.

"No actually we can't," Kiba answered.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru said.

The rest of the Saturday went ok as usual as it does at Hogwarts. The next day was Monday, and everyone was eating breakfast. Owls came swooping in and leaving letters for Hermione Zatch Tia and Megumi. Looking at them, Zatch threw them down to eat his breakfast

"I think these are responses to the Daily Prophet," Zatch said

They saw one of Hermione's letters that was actually clippings.

"I should try that on purvey sage," Naruto laughed.

The last letter Hermione opened gave her yellow boils. Which was a good enough reason to not open the rest? Zatch checked the addresses and found none of whose letter he was looking for gave those that came from people he didn't know to Schneider.

"When you return to the Gryffindor tower, burn these in the fire," Zatch said.

Tia Wanrei did the same as Tia came over to give Schneider hers. Hermione went to the hospital wing for her hand and didn't come during Herbology. They left for Care for Magical creature class next. Now Hagrid was teaching them about niffers. The whole lesson they used them to find some hidden coins. Niffers wined up more a handful than they thought as they struggle with them. Ron found the most coins of all. Then Hermione finally showed up.

"Yay, Hermione's back," Zatch said.

Zatch was digging through the earth with his bare hands looking for the coins while saying that. Hermione explained what happened with the letters.

"I just had Schneider burn the letters that had an address we didn't recognize. I only hope he didn't open any of them," Zatch said.

"Good thinking Zatch, but some of them might be howlers and those burns up at the end if not read," Hagrid responded.

"Now they tell us," Naruto said.

Kiba Aang and Sakka laughed at Naruto's comment. Ron talked to Harry about the coins he gave Harry disappearing as they headed for lunch.

"What's so funny?" Kiyo asked.

They grouped up at the Gryffindor table.

"At the end of Care for Magical Creatures we found out about howlers, letters that yells out what the person wrote, and how they burned up if left unopened. Which we could of received this morning with out knowing," Zatch said.

"Yikes! I hope we didn't get any of them," Tia said.

More hate mail came and more were burned. Zatch told Schneider if one starts burning drop it and let it go.

"Yes they came!" Zatch said.

Zatch hold up the only letter of his pile. Kiyo Megumi and Tia rushed over to look.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Simple, Zatch send a letter to our friends, both good mamodos and human partners requesting that all of them mentioned about who they really are and everything," Kiyo said.

"Now I just need a source to send this out to the wizarding world," Zatch said.

Ron received a letter from Percy saying the same stuff Percy been telling the Daily Prophet. Sakura A. Aang and Harry been working for the tournament. At Transfigurations McGonagall held the three back.

"You three are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock. Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task," McGonagall said.

After class everyone gathered at the Gryffindor tower.

"A shame Neji Tenten and Lee couldn't come, I think this magic stuff would be something even Lee could do since he can't perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. And being such a genius Neji probably can pass these classes," Naruto said.

Back at the leaf village Neji Tenten and Lee sneezed as Naruto mention their names.

"For all three of you to sneeze, someone must have been talking about you three,"Gai answered.

Back at Hogwarts…

"Well we better get going," Aang said.

Aang Sakura and Harry headed out the door as the ninjas guessed on what house the 3 ninjas would have been put in. They greeted Cedric at the entrance hall and headed to the Quidditch stadium and found hedges cover the area.

"They're hedges," Harry said.

"Hello there," Ludo greeted. He was standing with Fleur and Krum in the middle of the field. "Well what do you think?" said Bagman, "Growing nicely. Don't worry you'll have your field back at the end of this. Now can you imagine what this is?"

"Maze," Sakura answered.

"That's right, a maze. The third task will be to placed in the center of the maze," Bagman said, "First player to touch the cup will receive full marks."

"We seemly 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asked.

"There will be obstacles," Bagman said, "Hagrid supply the creatures for this part. The order will be the order of first to last place. Meaning Aang will go first, then Cedric and Harry, then Sakura, then Mr. Krum, and finally Miss Delacour."

Sakura shuttered at the thought of Hagrid's creatures. They headed inside the castle after the explanation.

"Maybe Yue and Kero can help me," Sakura said, "Yue was the one who tested me to see if I'm worthy to be owner of the star cards."

Krum talked to Harry as Sakura and Aang waited. "I vas watching you two in the first task to," Krum told them, "Creative way to use of power."

They heard something.

"Vot is it?" Krum asked.

They saw someone coming out of the forest and Harry recognizes it was Crouch. Crouch was speaking to someone not there.

"Isn't he vith your ministry?" Krum asked. Harry nodded as Aang tried to help Crouch.

Crouch kept talking as if Percy was there. Then Crouch requested for Dumbledore. They tried to help him but Crouch made it impossible. "Who…you?" He asked. "We're students," Harry said. Crouch kept demanding for Dumbledore.

Aang summoned Appa to watch over Krum and Crouch as they headed into the castle to get help. They headed to Dumbledore's office.

Harry tried different passwords but it didn't move. Snape caught them. "Potter! Avalon! Aang!" Snape ordered, "What are you doing here?" "Its Crouch he turned up and wanted Dumbledore and…" Harry said. "What is this rubbish?" Snape asked. Harry and Snape argued about seeing Dumbledore.

"Oh hello Sakura Aang," Dumbledore greeted. "Professor, Crouch is here wanting you," Aang said. They led the way to the field explaining everything and found Krum knocked out as Appa was calm. "Appa what happened?" Aang asked. Appa growled about something.

"_Ennervate"_ Dumbledore muttered as Krum woke up. Krum went off saying Crum attack him. "That makes no sense?" Aang said, "How did he get off Appa?"

Hagrid arrived with Fang. "Hagrid go get Professor Karkaroff and Moody, also find Kerobearos Yue Mr. Moon Mr. Showron Mr. Aburame Miss Hyuga and Mr. Inuzuka," Dumbledore ordered.

"Don't worry we're already here, and then some," Moody said. Yue Kero Li Eriol Kiba Shino and Hinata were there as well as Naruto and Zatch Wonrei and Li-en.

"You guys act fast," Aang said.

"Not really, both Kero Spinnel and Yue sensed trouble at the same time," Zatch said.

"You wanted us?" Shino asked.

"Yes you three are the top trackers of your village I take," Dumbledore said.

"And then some," Kiba yawned. Akamaru was sleeping on his head.

"I need you three to search down Barty Crouch," Dumbledore ordered, "Moody is in charge."

The 4 of them headed into the forest. Karkaroff came out upset that his student was attacked by their Ministry.

"Hey He was on Appa's back the whole time," Aang said, "I'm surprise he got off with out Appa knowing."

"Hagrid kindly escort Harry Naruto and Aang to the castle, I want to talk to the others," Dumbledore said. They headed into the castle unaware what was going on out there.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update. I been busy with my other fan fictions. I would change the story into book written form when I'm done.


End file.
